La femme derrière:  5ième partie
by Haldomir
Summary: Être le fils de l'Intendant n'est pas nécessairement un avantage.  Suivra-t-il son cœur ou sa raison?  Pourrait-il aller jusqu'à défier les ordres de son père pour l'amour?   Ceci est l'histoire de Telrea, la femme derrière Boromir du Gondor.
1. Prologue

La femme derrière : 5ième partie

Auteur : Haldomir

Classé : T

Déclaration : Tous les personnages féminins sont de ma propre création. Les autres ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de Tolken. Classé M pour certaines scènes violentes.

Résumé : Être le fils de l'Intendant n'est pas nécessairement un avantage. Il y a certains privilèges, mais surtout des inconvénients. Que se passe-t-il lorsque le fils chéri de Denethor rencontre une femme du peuple? Suivra-t-il son cœur ou sa raison? S'il suit son cœur, pourrait-il aller jusqu'à défier les ordres de son père pour l'amour? Ceci est l'histoire de Telrea, la femme derrière Boromir du Gondor.

1- Prologue

C'était devenu vraiment agaçant pour Galadriel de voir des inconnus dans ses visions du miroir. Lorsqu'elle en avait parlé à Gandalf, il lui avait presque rit au nez et ce fut la même chose pour Thandruil. Cette fois, elle ne pouvait pas ne pas prendre au sérieux ce que lui montrait son miroir. Elle avait vu un jeune Rohirrim devenir un haut dirigeant de son peuple et cette fois, c'était un Gondorien qu'elle voyait se battre bravement pour préserver sa vie. Ce qui lui indiquait que la guerre frapperait la terre du milieu et de façon dure et brutale.

Mais le combat que menait le Gondorien n'était pas physique, ni avec une arme, mais avec son cœur, avec son intelligence. Il semblait être un excellent stratège pour avoir réussi à tromper tout le monde autour de lui. Si son miroir disait vrai, cet homme devrait suivre son cœur. Mais pour que ce soit possible, il aurait besoin d'aide. Galadriel ne pouvait pas intervenir, mais elle pouvait faire en sorte que quelqu'un l'aide. Elle sourit en coin et se mit à réfléchir sur un moyen de permettre au Gondorien de faire le choix nécessaire pour vivre un bel avenir.

Celeborn vint la rejoindre dans son jardin et comprit qu'elle était perturbée par les images de son miroir. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de sa femme de réagir de cette façon suite à une vision. Seulement, cette fois, quelque chose l'inquiétait plus que nécessaire. Il lui dit alors :

- Vous avez encore regardé votre miroir à la recherche d'information supplémentaire concernant la présence de mortel n'est-ce pas?

- Je ne peux pas faire autrement. La présence des Rohirrims, celle des Gondoriens me porte à croire que quelque chose de très important aura lieu en terre du milieu. Seulement, cette fois, celui que je vois est un homme de grand renom, un homme de grande valeur, un très vaillant soldat, le meilleur de son peuple. Malheureusement, son sens du devoir le mènera vers la mort s'il ne suit pas son cœur. Dit la dame en le rejoignant.

- Que voulez-vous dire au juste? Dit Celeborn en fronçant les sourcils.

- Vous savez que les mortels sont des êtres trop émotifs pour faire face à certaines situations. Cette fois, ce que j'ai vu dépasse tout ce que nous pouvons imaginer. Je crains que ce que nous vivons présentement ne soit qu'une infime partie de ce qui pourrait être plus grave encore dans l'avenir. Les hommes ne pourront y faire face seuls, j'en ai bien peur. Dit Galadriel qui se dirigeait vers la grande bibliothèque de Caras Galladhon.

- Êtes-vous en train de me dire que nous allons entretenir des relations avec les hommes? Dit Celeborn encore plus surpris.

- Je ne sais pas encore, mais c'est à prévoir. Par contre, l'homme que je vois est noble, fort et il devra se fier aux elfes a un moment de sa vie. J'ai vu que les hommes et les elfes seront réunis sous une même bannière dans un but commun, mais ce n'est pas dans la nature des hommes de confiance aux étrangers. Mais celui que je vois est différent des autres. Il n'aura pas le choix que de se fier à nous s'il veut survivre. Dit Galadriel.

- Vous prévoyez sa mort? Dit Celeborn

- Pas nécessairement. Il a une décision à prendre et cette décision peut mettre un roi sur le trône du Gondor. Dit la dame en réfléchissant à un moyen d'agir sans se compromettre.

- Mais la seule personne qui pourrait monter sur le trône du Gondor refuse cette charge. Estel n'est pas très enclin à accepter ce rôle. Dit Celeborn.

- Pour l'instant. Mais il n'aura pas le choix que de l'accepter et c'est cet homme qui lui fera prendre conscience de qui il est. Seulement, il aura un énorme sacrifice à faire pour le convaincre. Et ce sera à la porte de la mort qu'il réussira. S'il parvient à arracher cette promesse à Estel, il aura fait ce que les Valars attendent de lui. Ajouta la Dame en prenant place dans un fauteuil.

- Et s'il réussit? Que se passera-t-il? Demanda Celeborn soupçonneux

- Il sera récompensé par les valars et grandement. C'est son destin Celeborn. Tout dépend de la décision qu'il prendra sous peu. Et pour ça, il a besoin qu'on l'aide à prendre la bonne décision. Dit Galadriel

Celeborn secoua la tête négativement ne comprenant pas pourquoi sa femme tenait tant à aider les mortels. Les elfes n'avaient jamais été en contact avec les hommes depuis la dernière guerre. Seul Elrond gardait quelques relations avec eux et pas n'importe qui. Si Galadriel jugeait qu'il était important d'aider les hommes du Gondor à retrouver leur roi, c'est qu'il était nécessaire que ça se fasse. Il lui demanda alors :

- Que comptez-vous faire maintenant?

- Faire appel à quelqu'un qui pourra m'informer de ce qui se passe en Gondor. Dit la dame en se levant.

- Qui? Gandalf?

- Non, Gandalf à un préjugé défavorable contre le fils de l'Intendant. Mais j'en connais un autre qui connait le Gondor aussi bien que lui et qui sera plus objectif que lui. Dit-elle en se dirigeant hors du bureau pour contacter le magicien brun.

- Et de qui parlez vous? demanda son époux confus.

- Radagast, le magicien brun.


	2. La nouvelle fille de l'auberge

2- La nouvelle fille de l'auberge.

Boromir se rendait d'un pas rapide et alerte vers le deuxième niveau ou il était un client régulier d'une petite auberge. Les filles y étaient disponibles, la bière bonne et surtout froide. Aujourd'hui, il revenait d'une longue tournée et il avait envie de se rendre dans son endroit favori pour se payer du bon temps. Accompagné de son ami Ancir, il franchit la porte de l'auberge et fut accueilli avec bonne humeur par Roswen, la tenancière de l'endroit.

- Bienvenus, jeune capitaine, il y a un bon moment que nous n'avons pas eu le plaisir de votre visite. Vous avez manqué à mes filles je dois dire. Elles vous attendaient depuis un bon moment déjà. Elles seront heureuses de vous revoir. Dit Roswen en lui servant une chope de bière bien fraîche.

- Ah! Très chère Roswen, ce n'est pas par manque de volonté que je me suis fait si peu présent, mais le devoir m'a éloigné de la cité un certain temps. Mais je suis là maintenant et je suis venu aussi vite qu'il me fut permis de venir. Je dois avouer que ce fut long et pénible et que maintenant, j'ai besoin de me détendre. Vous avez quelqu'un à me proposer? Dit Boromir en souriant.

- J'ai plusieurs suggestions, mais tout dépend ce dont vous avez envie. J'ai quelques filles disposées à vous satisfaire. Que cherchez-vous? Dit la tenancière.

- Et bien je pense que j'ai envie d'une personne soumise, expérimentée, imaginative et…

Roswen ne put retenir son fou rire, ce qui surprit Boromir. Ce dernier la regarda un peu vexé et fronça les sourcils en lui demandant :

- Que me vaut cette hilarité? Dit-il sérieusement.

- Si vous voulez une femme qui possède tout ce que vous me demandez, alors j'ai bien peur de ne pouvoir combler vos besoins. Je n'ai personne de disponible qui a tout ce que vous exigez. Par contre, si vous tenez absolument à tout avoir ce que vous demandez, je peux vous fournir plus d'une jeune femme… Dit elle encore amusée par sa demande.

Boromir comprit qu'il en demandait un peu trop et suivit son hilarité. Il secoua la tête négativement et leva la main pour se faire entendre d'elle. Il lui dit alors plus calmement :

- Non… non… j'ai peut-être un peu exagéré. Désolé, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…

- Je sais ce que vous vouliez dire. L'occasion était trop belle pour la laisser passer. Venez avec moi, jeune capitaine. J'ai peut-être ce qu'il vous faut. Dit-elle en entrainant Boromir dans ses salons privés.

Pendant que Roswen lui faisait la nomenclature des jeunes femmes disponibles pour lui, en se rendant dans ses appartements, il fut attiré par l'arrivée d'une jeune femme qui venait vers eux. Roswen quitta son client pour s'entretenir avec elle. Boromir profita de ce moment pour observer la nouvelle venue. Il sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre. Il avait sous les yeux le plus joli visage qui lui ai été donné de voir. Une jeune femme à la longue chevelure brune, aux yeux d'un bleu couleur du ciel et un sourire magnifique était là tout près de lui. Elle était tout simplement magnifique à ses yeux. Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux d'elle. La jeune femme croisa son regard et lui sourit timidement avant de se retirer rapidement.

Lorsqu'elle le rejoignit, Roswen vit l'air perdu du jeune capitaine et eut un sourire en coin. Elle savait ce dont il avait envie dans le moment, mais elle n'avait pas l'intention de lui donner cette joie. Elle lui dit alors à l'oreille :

- Elle vous intéresse?

- Je ne peux le nier, Roswen. Elle est nouvelle ici? Je ne l'ai jamais vue auparavant. Vous pouvez me la présenter? J'aimerais bien…

- Non, il n'en est pas question. Cette jeune fille est spéciale et elle ne fait pas partie de mon personnel. Je ne vous laisserai pas vous servir d'elle pour votre plaisir. Dit Roswen en l'attirant plus loin.

Boromir la regarda intrigué qu'elle défende cette jeune femme avec autant d'intérêt. Il lui demanda alors :

- Vous me prenez pour qui au juste? Je n'ai pas l'intention de lui faire de mal…

- Je sais tout ça, cher ami, seulement, cette jeune femme travaille pour moi, mais pas pour ce que vous croyez. C'est ma nièce, la fille de mon frère. Elle s'occupe de mes comptes et je dois dire qu'elle est très bonne. Dit Roswen en souriant tout en regardant sa nièce s'installer dans un coin de la salle pour écrire dans un grand livre.

Boromir rougit et se confondit en excuse. Mais il ne pouvait pas la quitter des yeux et dit à la tenancière :

- J'aimerais quand même la connaitre, si vous n'y voyez de problème. Je suis disposé à agir comme un gentilhomme. Dit Boromir presque suppliant.

- Je veux bien vous la présenter, mais ne vous avisez pas de la séduire. Je ne veux pas faire d'elle une de ces filles. Est-ce que vous m'avez bien comprise. Dit-elle en le regardant sévèrement.

- Je vous promets d'être sage avec elle et…

- C'est que tous les hommes disent quand il la voit. Vous n'êtes pas différent des autres. Mais je vous connais bien, capitaine et je vous fais confiance. Mais soyez assuré que je surveillerai tous vos faits et gestes lorsque vous serez avec elle. Dit Roswen mi-figue, mi-raisin.

Boromir était prêt à faire n'importe quoi, pourvu qu'il passe un moment avec elle. Il sourit heureux et satisfait et fixa avec Roswen un rendez-vous avec sa nièce. Pour l'instant, il se contenta de la regarder et d'enregistrer dans sa mémoire les traits délicats et splendides de la jeune femme qui travaillait dans un coin de la salle sans s'occuper des clients qui la regardaient avec envie. Boromir se sentait complètement sous le charme de cette femme. Il en frissonna et sourit d'excitation par ce qu'il ressentait. Se pourrait-il qu'il soit amoureux?


	3. Les observations de Telrea

3- Les observations de Telrea

La nièce de Roswen était une jeune femme timide, mais confiante en ses moyens. Elle était compétente dans le domaine des affaires et grâce à sa tante, elle avait trouvé une place dans l'auberge de Roswen pour l'occuper de ses finances. Elle était intelligente, bonne négociatrice et gérait avec finesse et doigté tout ce qui concernait les dépenses du commerce. Roswen était très satisfaite du travail qu'elle faisait pour elle et elle en était fière.

Seulement, Roswen savait très bien que son auberge n'était pas un endroit très recommandable pour une jeune fille de bonne famille. Elle était très bien élevée et elle avait des valeurs qui se perdaient avec le temps. Roswen appréciait sa nièce plus que tout. Jamais elle n'avait jugé le genre d'établissement qu'elle dirigeait. Telrea ne se mêlait que très peu à la clientèle de l'auberge ne voulant pas être confondue avec les filles de joies de sa tante.

Mais le jour ou sa tante lui eu présenté son plus illustre client, toutes ses bonnes résolutions disparurent d'un seul coup. C'était le plus bel homme qu'elle eut rencontré de toute sa vie. Même s'il venait à l'auberge pour supposément se payer du bon temps, elle ne pouvait lui en vouloir de combler ses besoins. Ce n'était pas un homme sans expérience, établi et occupant une bonne position, c'était le capitaine en chef de la tour blanche. Pas un simple soldat. Elle n'était pas le genre de femme qu'il pouvait aimer, mais c'était le genre d'homme qu'elle aimait. Sa timidité et ses valeurs vieux jeu ne l'aidaient en rien à se faire remarquer par qui que ce soit.

Elle avait supplié Roswen de ne pas la laisser seule avec cet homme. Il avait beau lui jurer qu'il serait à sa place, elle ne parvenait jamais à le regarder en face. Pour la rassurer, sa tante restait toujours dans les alentours lors des visites du capitaine et leur rencontre se faisait toujours en public. Si Roswen n'était pas disponible, l'une des filles n'était pas loin.

Mais elle restait toujours sur ses positions lorsqu'elle le voyait et même que parfois, elle le trouvait un peu trop présent à l'auberge. Elle en fit la remarque à sa tante alors qu'il venait que quitter l'endroit après être venu la saluer avant de partir en tournée.

- Il commence sérieusement à m'énerver. Il se fait très insistant et je n'aime pas çadu tout. Je ne suis pas le genre de femme qu'il lui faut. Pourquoi est-il ici à chaque occasion? Il ne prend plus de fille avec lui depuis que tu me l'as présenté. C'est très gênant et même intimidant. Je ne sais plus quoi faire quand il vient. Dit Telrea.

Roswen l'écoutait tout en prenant son thé et la regarda amuser. Elle voyait bien que sa nièce n'était pas à l'aise en présence du fils de l'Intendant. Elle sourit en coin et lui dit calmement pour la détendre :

- Tu n'as donc rien compris? Serais-tu si naïve pour ne pas avoir remarqué qu'il s'intéresse à toi? Je pense que c'est assez évident. Il vient ici pour te voir Telrea. C'est la raison pour laquelle il est ici si souvent. Dit Roswen en lui souriant tendrement.

- Il vient me voir moi? Mais… C'est pur folie! Comment un homme comme lui peut s'intéresser à une simple femme comme moi? Je suis loin d'être une femme du monde. Je suis fille de forgeron et rien de plus! Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée… Non, ce n'est définitivement pas une bonne idée. Il faudra mettre un terme à cette folie et rapidement. Je vais lui dire dès qu'il se présentera ici la prochaine fois. Dit Telrea en secouant la tête négativement sous le regard de sa tante.

- Allons Telrea! Ne t'en fais pas. Je connais le Seigneur Boromir et je sais qu'il n'agit pas de cette façon sans raison. Il ressent beaucoup pour toi et tu devrais te sentir flatté qu'il s'intéresse à toi. Ce n'est pas n'importe qui, tu sais. Dit Roswen.

- Justement, tu viens de le dire toi-même, ce n'est pas n'importe qui. C'est l'héritier à l'Intendance. Voilà le problème. Qu'est-ce que je suis moi? Je ne suis rien pour lui. Je n'ai aucun rang, aucune fortune, je suis une fille du peuple. Tante Roswen, il perd son temps avec moi. Je ne suis pas digne de lui. Son père n'acceptera jamais qu'il fréquente une fille du peuple et plus encore une femme de... Dit Telrea en baissant les yeux et rouges de honte.

Roswen sourit et regarda sa nièce avec affection. Elle entoura les épaules de Telrea de son bras et lui dit avec tendresse :

- Tu n'es pas comme mes filles Telrea, tu vaux mieux que ça. Et je pense qu'il est ce qu'il te faut. Il te plait n'est-ce pas? Dit sa tante.

Telrea la regarda et sourit timidement. Elle secoua la tête positivement et baissa les yeux à nouveau. Roswen lui dit alors :

- Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi à croire, mais à la façon dont il te regarde, ce n'est pas pour s'amuser avec toi qu'il agit ainsi. J'avoue par contre qu'il ne te fait pas la cour de façon traditionnelle. Il me faudra lui parler pour connaitre ses intentions à ton endroit. Je n'ai pas l'intention de le laisser te briser le cœur, ne t'en fais pas. Boromir est le célibataire le plus en vue de la cité. Et il a la réputation d'être…

- Oui, je sais ce que tu veux dire. Les filles en parlent avec beaucoup d'admiration. Mais je ne veux pas être une parmi tant d'autres… dit Telrea craintivement.

- Et tu ne le seras pas. Laisse-moi ce problème entre les mains. Je lui parlerai à sa prochaine visite. Dit sa tante en embrassant sa joue.

Telrea lui fit un large sourire et serra sa tante entre ses bras. Elle se sentait appuyée par elle et le cœur plus léger suite à cette conversation. Elle quitta sa tante pour retourner à ses livres laissant Roswen seul à réfléchir à la situation. Elle était faite pour lui et lui pour elle. Elle savait qu'elle serait entre bonnes mains avec un homme comme lui. Mais pour la tenancière de l'auberge, c'était une bénédiction du ciel.


	4. La colère de Denethor

La colère de Denethor

Il y avait plusieurs mois que Boromir rendait visite à Telrea à chaque occasion qu'il avait. La jeune femme avait pris beaucoup de temps à s'habituer à sa présence, mais maintenant, elle appréciait ses rencontres et même qu'elle attendait avec impatience sa venue. Roswen les surprit même à échanger un baiser. Elle en était bien heureuse aussi. Si quelqu'un méritait de vivre l'amour, c'était bien sa nièce et le Capitaine du Gondor. Aujourd'hui, ils se voyaient dans les jardins de l'auberge sans chaperon, ni surveillance. Pour Telrea, c'était plus sérieux qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre.

A mot couvert, il lui avait presque dit qu'il était amoureux d'elle. Malheureusement, la relation que Boromir entretenait avec la nièce de l'aubergiste ne plaisait pas beaucoup à son père. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup les absences répétées de son fils et surtout lors de ses retours de tournée. Il faisait son rapport rapidement, refusait d'assister au repas du soir avec son père et disparaissait aussitôt terminé. Il revenait tard dans la nuit ou aux petites heures du matin.

Au début, Denethor n'en avait cure. Anduril lui avait affirmé que Boromir fréquentait une maison clause du deuxième niveau, ce qui n'était pas anormal pour lui. Mais depuis un certain temps, Denethor devenait moins tolérant avec tout le monde, même ses fils. Il devenait plus irritable avec Faramir en particulier.

Mais pour Boromir, la discrétion était importante afin de cacher sa relation avec Telrea. Il savait très bien que son père n'accepterait jamais un mariage avec une femme du peuple. Il avait changé, il se sentait changé et pour le mieux selon Faramir. Mais son père ne le prenait pas de cette façon. Par contre, Faramir aimait ce qu'il voyait de son frère. Il voyait un nouvel homme, plus calme, moins tendu, un homme amoureux. Et si c'était l'amour qui avait changé son frère ? Si c'était le cas, il se devait à tout prix de préserver ce secret, car il n'avait aucun doute maintenant, ce que vivait Boromir ne devait pas être permis.

Ces craintes au sujet de Boromir furent justifiées lorsqu'il surprit soudain une conversation entre son père et un de ses conseillers sur les absences de plus en plus fréquentes de son frère. Quand il était question de Boromir, Faramir était prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour le protéger. Il lui devait bien ça.

- Vous en êtes sur ? Vous êtes bien certain que vous ne vous trompez pas ? dit Denethor froidement.

- Non Monseigneur, je suis certain de ce que je dis. Selon mes sources, votre fils fréquente de façon très sérieuse, une jeune fille de l'auberge de Roswen. Dit un des conseillers de Denethor.

Denethor rugit suite à cette nouvelle. Il prit une profonde respiration et serra les poings. Il tourna le dos à l'homme et dit comme pour lui-même :

- Qu'il se paye du bon temps avec les filles de joie, passe encore. Mais qu'il en fréquente une de façon sérieuse, c'est autre chose. Il est hors de question qu'il pousse plus loin cette relation. Il sera la honte de notre famille et devant les autres dirigeants des peuples alliés. Dit Denethor furieux.

- La fille en question n'est pas une prostituée, mais la nièce de l'aubergiste. Dit le conseiller.

- Peu importe, ses fréquentations sont loin d'être recommandables. Je ne peux pas laisser mon fils s'amouracher d'une fille de rien, sans nom, ni fortune. Dit l'Intendant.

Denethor ferma les yeux et réfléchit un moment. Il leva enfin la tête pour regarder son conseiller et lui demanda plus calmement :

- Est-il avec elle en ce moment?

- Je pense que oui Monseigneur. Il va toujours la voir à chaque retour de tournée. Par contre aujourd'hui, il a fait un arrêt chez l'orfèvre pour…

Cette fois, Denethor le fusilla du regard et fit un pas vers le conseiller de façon menaçante. Il lui dit alors avec colère :

- Non… Il faut le ramener ici et tout de suite. Jamais je n'accepterai une union semblable. Faites en sorte qu'il soit ici le plus rapidement possible. Prenez une garnison complète s'il le faut, mais ramenez-moi mon fils ici. Je dois mettre un terme à cette folie et tout de suite. Dit Denethor en quittant la pièce rageusement.

Anduril n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot qu'il vit l'Intendant partir en claquant la porte. Il soupira lourdement et sortit à son tour. Ce fut à ce moment qu'il rencontra Faramir qui sortait de sa cachette derrière une statue du couloir. Anduril sursauta lorsque ce dernier l'interpella :

- Anduril ! Vous n'allez tout de même pas envoyer une armée pour ramener Boromir de force auprès de mon père ?

Le conseiller de Denethor lui fit un air sévère et lui dit calmement :

- Vous avez tout entendu, je suppose ? Comment avez-vous fait?

- J'en ai assez entendu pour savoir que mon père n'apprécie pas les fréquentations de mon frère. Et pour répondre à votre question, c'est un secret... Est-ce que c'est sérieux ? Il ne m'a jamais parlé de cette femme. Vous l'avez déjà vue? Dit Faramir.

- C'est très sérieux j'en ai peur. Je n'ai jamais vu votre frère aussi heureux depuis que je le connais. Il est amoureux de cette femme, ça j'en suis persuadé. Malheureusement, votre père ne l'entend pas de cette façon. Dit Anduril tristement.

- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre. J'aimerais pouvoir faire quelque chose pour lui ou la femme qu'il aime. Connaissant mon père, il va surement la bannir de la cité ou pire encore. Dit Faramir en soupirant lourdement de façon exagérée afin d'attirer la pitié du conseiller.

- Ça n'arrivera pas. Je n'ai pas l'intention de nuire à la relation de votre frère. Votre père, lui, c'est autre chose. Il n'accepte pas qu'il soit devenu ce que votre mère voulait qu'il soit. Un homme attentionné, prévenant et doux. Ce qu'il n'était pas avant d'avoir rencontré cette femme. Seulement, j'ignore comment procéder sans blesser personne. Dit Anduril.

Faramir se mit à réfléchir et soudain sourit en coin. Si son idée fonctionnait, il aurait droit à la colère de son père, mais il en avait cure. Lui aussi aimait ce que Boromir était devenue. Il dit alors au conseiller de son père :

- Accordez-moi quelques heures. Je dois le retrouver et lui parler.

- Très bien, j'attends de vos nouvelles, mais ne tardez pas trop. Denethor ne sera pas aussi patient que moi. Dit Anduril.

Faramir lui sourit et quitta le conseiller au pas de course pour se rendre à l'auberge de Roswen.


	5. Le mariage secret

5- Le mariage secret

Faramir se rendit à l'écurie, monta le cheval le plus près de la sortie et prit un raccourci pour se rendre au deuxième niveau. Il se dirigea vers la taverne où son frère avait l'habitude d'aller. Une fois sur place, il entra dans l'auberge et chercha Boromir du regard. Il vit une femme d'un certain âge au comptoir qui nettoyait la vaisselle. À son approche, la femme lui sourit et lui dit :

- Bonjour jeune homme, que puis-je pour vous?

- Je suis venu voir Boromir. Je dois lui parler de toute urgence. Dit Faramir le regard suppliant.

La femme fronça les sourcils intrigués par sa demande. Elle le regarda de la tête au pied et lui dit plus sérieusement :

- Que lui voulez-vous? Demanda la femme.

- Je suis son frère Faramir… Je sais qu'il est ici. Je suis venu le prévenir que mon père le cherche. Il est au courant de sa relation avec une des filles de votre maison et il n'apprécie pas beaucoup. Dit-il inquiet.

Roswen le regarda visiblement perturber et pâlit subitement et ne prit que quelques secondes de réflexion. Elle quitta l'arrière du comptoir et lui dit :

- Venez… suivez-moi! dit Roswen en l'entrainant vers l'arrière-boutique.

Elle lui ouvrit la porte qui menait dans un jardin joliment décoré. Il n'avait pas fait deux pas qu'il vit Boromir en compagnie d'une jeune tout à fait charmante. Il sourit à l'image qu'il avait sous les yeux. Roswen lui dit en voyant son air tendre :

- Ne trouvez-vous pas qu'ils forment un joli couple?

Faramir approuva de la tête et prit une grande respiration. Il devait le prévenir de ce qu'allait faire son père. Il avança vers lui d'un pas déterminé et fit en sorte qu'il le voit le premier.

- Faramir? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici? Ce n'est pas un endroit pour toi... Dit Boromir en le rejoignant.

- Laisse tomber ma réputation et écoute moi. Père est au courant de ta liaison avec cette femme. Il te cherche Boromir, il veut mettre fin a cette histoire. Et crois-moi, il est furieux de tes agissements. Il a ordonné à Anduril de te ramener à la maison. J'ai pu m'organiser avec lui pour avoir un sursis. Mais tu devras rentrer et t'expliquer avec père. Dit Faramir nerveusement.

Boromir retint son souffle quelques secondes et recula de lui. Il voyait que son frère cherchait à l'aider et non lui nuire. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Telrea et sourit tendrement. Il entraina Faramir vers la jeune femme et lui dit en prenant la main de Telrea avec douceur :

- Faramir, je te présente Telrea, la nièce de Roswen et ma fiancée.

Faramir sursauta à se paroles, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il sourit à Telrea qui s'inclina devant lui. Il dit alors à son frère sans se soucier de la présence de sa fiancée et de Roswen :

- Père ne sera pas de très bonne humeur Boromir, il n'appréciera pas beaucoup ce que tu fais. Dit Faramir avec crainte.

- Je n'en ai cure, qu'il le veuille ou non, je vais épouser Telrea. Dit-il en regardant la femme qu'il aime avec affection.

Faramir savait que rien ne lui ferait changer d'idée. Il voyait bien qu'il était sérieux et son regard amoureux prouvait qu'il avait sans doute trouvé celle qu'il lui fallait. Malheureusement, son père savait tout de sa relation avec elle et ferait tout en son pouvoir pour y mettre un terme, quitte à la faire emprisonner s'il le fallait. Il devait faire quelque chose pour lui éviter de graves ennuis. Il regarda du côté de la tenancière qui n'avait pas l'air rassuré du tout. Faramir dit alors avec détermination :

- Dans ce cas, si tu tiens vraiment à elle, il te faudra continuer à la voir en cachette de père. Je sais de source sûre qu'il n'a pas l'intention de te laisser faire. Tes visites ici se feront plus rares et presque même impossibles. Dit Faramir.

Roswen rugit, mais elle ne voulait pas que l'Intendant mette fin à leur histoire d'amour. Elle dit alors avec empressement :

- Êtes-vous décidé à défier l'autorité de votre père? Si vous êtes sérieux dans vos intentions concernant Telrea, j'ai peut-être une idée qui pourrait régler une partie du problème. Dit l'aubergiste

- Bien sûr que je suis sérieux. Je l'aime de tout mon cœur… Et vous! vous êtes sérieuse? Vous pouvez nous aider? Je vous en pris Roswen, dites-moi à quoi vous pensez? Dit Boromir avec intérêt.

- Alors Pourquoi retarder l'inévitable? Vous vous aimez c'est évident! Pourquoi ne pas vous marier tout de suite et ici même à l'auberge? Dit-elle avec enthousiasme.

- Mais c'est impossible ? il n'y a aucun célébrant disponible pour présider une cérémonie d'union. Dit Telrea nerveusement.

- Tout est possible. Si vous êtes toujours d'accord pour le faire tout de suite, je n'ai qu'un mot à dire et il sera là à l'instant. Dit Roswen le sourire aux lèvres.

Faramir voyait le visage de son frère s'éclairer à la mention qu'il pourrait épouser Telrea sur l'heure. Il voyait Telrea s'agiter nerveusement en regardant Roswen et Boromir tour à tour. Faramir aimait assez son frère pour lui permettre de vivre cette joie. Il posa une main ferme sur le bras de Boromir et lui dit :

- Es-tu certain que c'est ce que tu veux? Si père l'apprend tu es un homme mort. Dit Faramir en scrutant attentivement le regard de son frère.

- Et c'est toi qui vas lui dire?

- Tu sais très bien que non. Je ne veux que ton bonheur Boromir. Et si c'est elle ton bonheur, alors je ne peux que t'appuyer. Alors, si j'ai bien compris tu es sûr de toi? Demanda Faramir.

- Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr de toute ma vie Faramir. C'est avec elle que je veux finir mes jours. Dit Boromir les yeux brillant de bonheur.

Faramir voyait le bonheur de son frère et il ne pouvait lui refuser une telle joie. Il voyait de l'amour dans le regard de Boromir et Telrea avait le même regard que lui. Il se tourna vers Roswen et lui dit :

- Très bien dans ce cas, Lady Roswen, faites venir le célébrant. Nous avons un mariage à célébrer. Dit-il en souriant

Jamais Faramir n'avait osé désobéir à son père. Mais cette fois, c'était différent. Il ne le faisait pas pour son père, mais pour son frère. Le voir si heureux lui fit chaud au cœur. Il savait que rien n'était fini par contre. Ils auraient beaucoup à faire pour se soustraire aux espions de Denethor. Ça, il pourrait s'en occuper.


	6. Radagast

6- Radagast

Roswen avait entrainé Telrea à l'intérieur pour la préparer pour la cérémonie. Elle avait aussi prévenu le célébrant qu'il avait un mariage à célébrer dans le jardin. Ce fut une immense surprise pour les deux frères lorsque l'homme entra dans le jardin.

- Mais je vous connais? Vous êtes un Istaris! Et à votre façon de vous habiller, vous êtes Radagast le brun. Un ami de Gandalf. Dit Boromir avec surprise.

- Oui en effet, je suis un très bon ami de Gandalf et je suis en mesure de bénir votre union. Ça ne vous cause pas de problème j'espère?. Dit le magicien brun.

- Non... Non pas du tout. Dit Boromir indécis.

- Bon, très bien dans ce cas. dit Radagast en sortant de sous sa tunique un livre qu'il ouvrit pour chercher une page en particulier.

Faramir n'avait pas dit un mot trop surpris lui-même en le voyant. Radagast avait le pouvoir de célébrer un mariage et il prit place en face des deux frères et demanda avec désinvolture :

- Alors, on commence? Où est la jeune mariée? Demanda l'Istaris en regardant autour de lui.

- Ici Maitre Radagast. Dit Roswen en guidant Telrea qui portait une très jolie robe d'un rose pâle.

Boromir était bouche bée en la voyant si belle. Faramir eut du mal à retenir son fou rire lorsqu'il vit l'air de son frère. Il approcha Boromir et serra son épaule en lui disant :

- Elle te fera une épouse merveilleuse. Maître Radagast, vous pouvez procéder maintenant.

Telrea souriait à l'homme qu'elle aimait. Radagast prit la main de la jeune femme et de Boromir pour les joindre ensemble. Il prononça quelques prières et bénit leur union devant Roswen et Faramir comme seul témoin. Lorsque la cérémonie fut terminée, la tenancière les entraina à l'intérieur de l'auberge et leur offrit l'intimité d'une de ses meilleures chambres. Faramir l'avait avertis qu'ils n'auraient pas beaucoup de temps ensemble puisqu'il s'attendait à voir arriver Anduril et son escorte à tout moment pour le ramener auprès de leur père. Boromir avait souri malicieusement, ce qui fit rougir Faramir.

Il avait décidé de rester à l'auberge jusqu'à l'arrivée des hommes de son père. Il se sentait heureux pour son frère et en même temps, il sentit son cœur se serrer. Il soupira et secoua la tête négativement en pensant à tout ce qu'il aurait à faire pour cacher le mariage de son frère à tout le monde. Il avait les yeux rivés sur son verre de bière lorsqu'un homme vint prendre place en face de lui et lui dit :

- C'est la première fois que je célèbre un mariage aussi rapidement. Mais dans les circonstances, je le comprends. Seulement, ça ne règlera pas son problème, vous le savez ça. Si Denethor venait à apprendre…

- S'il l'apprend, ça ne sera pas de moi. Je ferai le nécessaire pour qu'il puisse vivre cette joie. Dit Faramir agressivement.

- Je n'en doute pas une seconde, mais comprenez-moi bien que même s'ils sont mariés légalement, ils ne sont pas à l'abri des manigances de votre père. Si j'ai un conseil à vous donner, ce n'est pas votre frère qui aura le plus besoin d'aide, mais votre nouvelle sœur. Vous serez sa seule famille dorénavant. Vous vous êtes engagé dans quelque chose de très difficile. Ça ne sera pas une tâche facile pour aucun d'entre vous. Dit le magicien brun.

- Je sais, et je comprends ce que vous me dites. Mais si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour lui, je le ferai sans hésiter. Dit encore Faramir, mais plus calmement cette fois.

- Pourquoi vous sacrifier pour lui? Dit l'Istaris

- Parce qu'il s'est sacrifié pour moi plus souvent qu'à son tour. Je lui dois beaucoup. Et si c'est le juste retour des choses, alors je le fais avec plaisir. Dit Faramir avec une certaine arrogance.

- Dans ce cas, je vous souhaite bonne chance jeune seigneur. Vous en aurez grandement besoin. Dit Radagast en levant son verre pour trinquer à la responsabilité que Faramir avait accepté de prendre sur ses épaules.

- Merci pour le conseil Maitre Radagast. Pour l'instant, il faut que je trouve un endroit hors de la cité pour mettre Telrea en sureté. Ici, ce serait trop dangereux. C'est le premier endroit ou il viendra chercher Telrea. Je ne veux pas qu'il lui fasse de mal. Dit Faramir en réfléchissant.

- Puis-je faire une suggestion? Dit Radagast en souriant en coin.

- Je vous en pris, dites toujours. Vos idées valent les miennes. Dit Faramir

- Et bien, j'ai fait l'acquisition d'une petite maison un peu à l'extérieur de la cité. Je dois retourner en Isengard pour affaire. Il serait préférable que quelqu'un y habite pendant mon absence. Je ne tiens pas à ce que les bandits de grand chemin fassent main basse sur cette jolie chaumière. Évidemment, il faudrait voir avec eux si cet endroit les intéresse. Dit le magicien.

- Je peux faire un saut là-bas pour voir et ensuite leur montrer ce petit nid d'amour. Dit Faramir moqueusement.

- Je vous fais confiance Seigneur Faramir. Vous saurez les convaincre que c'est le meilleur endroit pour eux. Ils seront loin de la cité, certes, mais loin aussi des regards indiscrets et des espions de votre père… Justement, en parlant d'espion, je pense que l'escorte de votre frère vient d'arriver. Dit Radagast en regardant par la fenêtre, pour voir un groupe de soldats qui arrivaient.

Faramir suivit son regard et retint son souffle. Il savait que le temps accordé à Boromir et sa femme était écoulé. Il se leva et regarda Roswen au bar. Elle secoua la tête positivement et monta à l'étage pour prévenir Boromir.

- Allez voir la maison Seigneur Faramir. Je suis sûr que vous serez ravis et enchanté par l'endroit. Dit le magicien en se levant.

- Quand devez-vous partir pour l'Isengard? Demanda Faramir

- Mais je suis déjà partie mon ami. Dit-il en riant.


	7. Un bref retour

Un bref retour

La menace de l'ennemi ne faisait pas que des dommages chez les elfes et les nains, mais du côté des grandes cités d'hommes aussi. Les dirigeants des différents royaumes commençaient à s'inquiéter de la présence des orcs de plus en plus fréquentes sur leur territoire. Ils n'étaient pas encore très nombreux, mais on parlait un peu partout de ces créatures gluantes et hideuses.

Ce fut lors d'une attaque d'orcs que le Capitaine en chef des armées du Gondor fut tué. Boromir vit sa vie changée plus encore lorsqu'il fut nommé le nouveau capitaine en chef de la tour blanche. Malheureusement, avec ce titre, venaient aussi les responsabilités. Il prenait son rôle très au sérieux, ce qui semblait plaire énormément à son père. Denethor retrouvait, avec ce titre, son fils chéri. Mais dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, Boromir quittait la cité pour redevenir, Boromir, fils de Finduilas, père et époux.

Aujourd'hui, grâce à la complicité de son frère, il put quitter tôt afin de rejoindre Telrea et ses jeunes enfants qu'il n'avait pas vues depuis un bon moment. Il se sentait surveillé malgré l'excellente stratégie qu'il avait élaborée pour se soustraire aux espions de son père. Mais il était bien entouré et ses amis se ralliaient tous à sa cause. Grâce à tout ce monde, il pouvait bénéficier d'une vie de famille plus ou moins acceptable.

Telrea savait qu'il était de retour de tournée et que son époux serait à ses côtés au moins pour quelques jours. Elle était assise sur le balcon de sa maison et surveillait ses enfants lorsqu'elle vit au loin un cavalier qui s'engageait dans l'allée qui menait chez elle. Elle sentit son cœur battre rapidement en voyant celui qui venait vers eux. Madril, leur fils de 4 années, reconnut aussi le nouvel arrivant.

- Mère… c'est mon père… il arrive… dit le petit garçon en courant vers lui.

Telrea se leva à son tour et lui fit un large sourire. Elle prit sa fille dans ses bras et lui parla doucement à l'oreille. Elle laissa Boromir parler avec son fils un moment, puis, n'y tenant plus, elle se précipita sur lui pour l'accueillir comme il se doit. Boromir ne put résister et la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa avec passion.

- Tu m'as manqué Boromir, tellement manqué. Dit-elle en se blottissant contre lui.

- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué. Vous m'avez tous manqué énormément. Dit-il en embrassant la joue de sa fille.

- Viens, ne restons pas ici. Tu dois avoir faim, je suppose…

- J'ai surtout faim de toi, ma belle Telrea. Dit-il malicieusement.

Comme à son habitude, Telrea rougit et baissa les yeux timidement. Boromir aimait la voir rougir et il ne manquait jamais une occasion pour le faire. Ils entrèrent dans la maison et Boromir sourit plus encore. Il aimait cet endroit, il se sentait chez lui, il se sentait bien et heureux. Il s'installa dans un fauteuil avec son fils sur un genou et sa fille sur l'autre. Madril lui racontait tout ce qu'il faisait durant ses journées. Il lui racontait même les visites de Faramir qui lui apprenait à tirer à l'arc. C'était pour lui un moment merveilleux que de discuter avec ce petit homme. La petite fille était moins volubile que son frère, mais tout aussi belle que sa mère. Il ne crut jamais qu'il serait aussi choyé qu'il ne l'était, malgré tous les problèmes que cette union apportait. Il était heureux et c'est tout ce qui comptait pour lui.

Malheureusement, toute bonne chose à une fin et après une dizaine de jours avec sa famille, Faramir vint mettre fin à ce long congé. Telrea était déçu, mais elle savait que son rôle de Capitaine en chef ne lui permettait pas de rester à la cité bien longtemps. C'était le prix à payer pour être l'épouse de Boromir du Gondor. Elle avait accepté ce genre de vie et elle devait s'y faire, même si parfois c'était difficile. Faramir lui était d'une aide précieuse, mais ce n'était pas lui qu'elle voulait à ses côtés.

- Tu seras parti combien de temps cette fois ? Demanda-t-elle tristement.

- Trop longtemps j'en ai peur. Des fermiers sont aux prises avec des montagnards et je dois me rendre sur place pour mettre un terme à cette invasion. Dit-il doucement.

- Je croyais que tu pourrais être là pour l'anniversaire de Madril, mais je ne pense pas que tu seras de retour à temps. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je comprends que tu dois protéger le peuple du Gondor. Dit-elle en regardant Faramir jouer avec ses deux enfants.

Boromir soupira avec tristesse et serra Telrea dans ses bras. Il l'embrassa encore une fois et lui dit à l'oreille :

- Je ferai le plus vite possible, mais je ne te promets rien. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu peux toujours compter sur Faramir…

- Tu sais très bien que je le ferai si nécessaire. Mais ce n'est pas de lui dont j'ai besoin, mais de toi. Dit-elle en le regardant intensément.

- Je le sais et mieux que personne. Je vais trouver un moyen de changer les choses… Je t'aime Telrea, n'oublie jamais ça. Vous êtes toute ma vie toi et les enfants. Je vous aime tellement. Dit-il en la reprenant dans ses bras.

- Moi aussi Boromir je t'aime et les enfants aussi. Dit-elle en l'embrassant une dernière fois avant de le laisser partir.

Boromir s'éloigna d'elle et embrassa ses enfants une dernière fois avant de remonter en selle pour les quitter. Faramir vint rejoindre sa belle-sœur et lui dit :

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, il n'est pas le meilleur du Gondor pour rien.

- Ce n'est pas ce qui m'inquiète Faramir, c'est quand il sera de retour. Dit-elle en interpellant ses enfants pour rentrer dans la maison.

Faramir soupira lourdement et comprit que les absences de son frère lui pesaient grandement. Il sentait qu'elle avait besoin d'aide pour les enfants et la maison et se promettait de chercher sérieusement.


	8. Mise au point

8- Mise au point

La présence des orcs sur les terres du Gondor rendait Boromir plus nerveux et plus tendu. Il avait beau faire tout ce qu'il fallait pour maintenir l'ennemi à distance, il y en avait de plus en plus. C'était difficile à contrôler et presque impossible à enrayer. Dès qu'il faisait maison nette dans une région, d'autres problèmes surgissaient ailleurs. Denethor devenait instable dans ses décisions et plus exigeant avec lui. Même ses propres conseillers ne savaient pas comme réagir.

De plus, son père ne relâchait pas sa surveillance sur ses allés et venus, ce qui l'irritait au plus haut point. Malgré tous les efforts qu'il faisait pour garder sa vie personnelle secrète, il savait que son père avait des doutes. Par chance, que Faramir était là pour donner un coup de main à Telrea. C'était le plus important maintenant, puisque la famille de Boromir s'était agrandie à nouveau.

La naissance de Roxelana demandait beaucoup d'énergie à la jeune femme et Faramir faisait de nombreuses visites pour l'aider le plus possible. Boromir était fière de sa famille et ce fut en berçant sa petite fille qu'il sentit son cœur se gonfler d'orgueil. Madril était un jeune garçon plein de vie et intelligent. Il montrait déjà des aptitudes pour l'arc et il avait ce petit côté arrogant, qui faisait sourire son père, mais damner sa mère.

Latoya ressemblait de plus en plus à Telrea et il en était bien content. Il avait appris que sa fille était très douée à l'arc comme son frère. Faramir lui avait dit que Telrea avait tenu à ce que sa fille prenne quelques leçons. Boromir était conscient qu'en temps normal ce n'était pas nécessaire, mais vu les circonstances, tout le monde avait intérêt à savoir se défendre. Il sourit à la vue de ses enfants qui jouaient dans la cour. Il surveillait sa progéniture tout en berçant sa fille qui dormait profondément entre ses bras, pendant que Telrea était allé au village voisin pour faire quelques courses. Faramir vint le rejoindre et lui tendit un verre de vin.

- Alors? Qui va remporter le concours de château de sable selon toi? Demanda Faramir.

- Je pense que c'est assez évident. Dit Boromir en souriant.

- Latoya… Cette petite est intelligente et elle est rusée. Elle a beaucoup de talent, elle doit tenir ça de toi. Dit Faramir.

- Peut-être, mais elle a les yeux pétillants de sa mère. Je sens que j'aurai un très difficile travail à faire lorsqu'elle aura des prétendants.

- Tu ne la trouves pas un peu jeune pour ça? Laisse-la grandir un peu. Dit Faramir en souriant.

Boromir sourit à son frère et le regarda avec insistance. Il était très chanceux de pouvoir compter sur lui pour soutenir sa famille. Il lui faisait confiance et il lui en serait éternellement reconnaissant. C'était une bénédiction du ciel qu'il soit la. Il savait que Faramir le faisait avec plaisir, il aimait ses enfants comme s'ils étaient a lui, et les enfants l'adoraient tout autant. Il soupira en jeta un regard sur le bébé qui dormait dans ses bras et dit tristement :

- Dommage que père n'accepte pas ma situation. Il serait tellement fier de ses petits enfants…

- Allons Boromir ne t'en fait pas. Il ne se soucie que très peu de nous depuis quelque temps. J'ignore ce qu'il lui arrive, mais il a changé et c'est pire de jour en jour. Dit Faramir déçu.

- Tu as raison, j'ai aussi remarqué ce changement. Je le vois s'enfermer dans sa tour et lorsqu'il en sort, ce n'est plus le même homme. Personne ne semble savoir ce qu'il y a dans cette tour. Dit Boromir frustré.

Faramir approuva et soupira lourdement sans rien dire. Boromir connaissait assez son frère pour savoir que quelque chose n'allait pas et lui dit :

- Tu as encore des problèmes avec lui n'est-ce pas?

- Non, pas vraiment. Seulement, il vient de me muter en Ithilien. Je dois partir bientôt, ce qui veut dire que je ne serai pas aussi disponible pour Telrea et les enfants. Dit Faramir.

- Ça ira Faramir, je m'y attendais un peu tu sais. J'ai l'impression qu'il se doute de quelque chose pour Telrea et les enfants. Je ne sais pas comment il a sut, mais… Je trouverai quelqu'un pour venir la voir de temps en temps, mais avec tout ce qui se passe ce sera difficile. Dit Boromir sérieusement.

- Je ne serai pas loin et je viendrai, mais moins souvent. Il y a beaucoup d'activité sur les routes et le peuple a peur. Il se passe quelque chose du côté du Mordor. J'ai voulu y envoyer des éclaireurs, mais père refuse. Il dit que ce n'est rien d'important et que nous ne pouvons nous permettre de perdre des hommes. Dit Faramir.

Boromir soupira et secoua la tête négativement. Il savait que la présence des montagnards n'était pas étrangère avec ce qui se passait du côté du Mordor. Si la menace se faisait plus insistante, il faudrait penser à mettre le peuple à l'abri. Un risque d'invasion était à prévoir. Il demanda à son frère :

- Tu pars quand pour l'Ithilien?

- À la fin du mois. A moins que père ne change d'idée. Dit Faramir résigné.

- Je vais voir si je ne peux pas retarder ta mutation. De cette façon, tu pourras rester avec nous encore un peu. Dit Boromir en lui souriant avec encouragement.

Faramir sourit à son frère et leva les yeux lorsqu'il vit Telrea revenir par le sentier. Elle semblait perturbée et triste. Boromir avait vu la même chose que lui et ensemble vinrent la rejoindre. Telrea descendit de la charrette et dit à son époux :

- J'ai appris par les villageois que les orcs avaient faits des victimes en Rohan. Ils ont attaqué des fermiers et tué tous les gens qui s'opposaient à eux. Il semblerait qu'ils aient été vus dans les environs de la ferme de mon oncle. Les elfes de la foret noire leur sont venus en renfort, mais trop tard. Dit Telrea troublé par ces nouvelles.

Boromir entoura les épaules de sa femme pour la rassurer. Il savait qu'elle s'inquiétait pour sa famille qui habitait encore en Rohan. Il lui dit alors avec calme :

- Je suis désolé Telrea, vraiment désolé… Mais tu connais le dicton, pas de nouvelle, bonne nouvelle. Dit-il pour la faire sourire

- Je sais et tu as raison. Seulement ce qui me chagrine le plus, c'est de ne pas savoir justement. J'aurai aimé savoir si mes cousines sont encore de ce monde. Il y a longtemps que je ne les ai vues. Dit Telrea presque en larmes.

Faramir voyait bien qu'elle semblait perturbée par la nouvelle et lui dit pour lui donner espoir :

- Je peux m'informer si tu le désires. J'ai des contacts en Rohan. Dit Faramir.

- Tu pourrais faire ça pour moi? Demanda Telrea avec enthousiasme.

Bien sûr, si ça peut te rassurer. Tu auras des nouvelles dans quelques jours. Ne t'en fait pas Telrea, je suis sur que ta famille est en sureté quelque part. dit Faramir avec bienveillance.

- Oui, j'en suis persuadé. J'ai l'impression qu'ils vont bien. Dit-elle plus calmement.

Elle s'éloigna des deux hommes pour rentrer ses paquets et eut une pensée pour son oncle et sa tante et pour ses cousines. Il lui faudrait prévenir Roswen de ce qu'elle avait su, mais pas avant d'avoir des nouvelles des contacts de Faramir. Mais un long frisson parcourut son corps lorsqu'elle réalisa que si le Rohan subissait des attaques, le Gondor ne serait pas épargné.


	9. Nuriel, l'elfe gitane

9- Nuriel l'elfe gitane

Trouver de l'aide fut plus difficile que d'embaucher des soldats. Personne ne voulait quitter la sécurité de la cité ou leurs maisons pour se rendre du côté de la maison de Telrea. Seul Cerris y allait de temps à autre pour lui apporter des provisions. Roswen tenait à ce qu'elle ne manque de rien. Mais le temps passait et les problèmes avec les orcs de plus en plus fréquents. C'était devenu plus difficile de voyager sans subir une attaque quelconque de la part des orcs ou des bandits de grand chemin.

Mais la chance fut avec eux lorsque Faramir arriva en urgence avec une femme blessée qui nécessitait des soins particuliers. Telrea n'avait pas hésitez une seconde à lui venir en aide même si Boromir était plus ou moins en accord. Ce qui surprit le plus Telrea fut que la femme soit une elfe et pas n'importe quel elfe. Elle avait reconnu la marque des gitans.

Ce ne fut que quelques jours plus tard que la gitane ouvrit les yeux pour de bon. Telrea terminait de changer son pansement lorsque l'elfe se leva en sursaut. Telrea la repoussa calmement sur le lit et lui dit :

- Du calme, restez tranquille. Votre blessure n'est pas grave, mais vous avez été empoisonné. C'est ce qui cause votre état de faiblesse. Vous avez besoin de repos pour récupérer. Dit Telrea en la repoussant sur le lit.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Je me rappelle de votre visage… c'est vous qui m'avez soigné ? On est ou ici ? J'ai soif…

Telrea sourit amusé par toutes ses questions et lui tendit un verre d'eau. La gitane but goulument pour étancher sa soif. Telrea dut retenir son empressement pour qu'elle ne s'étouffe pas et lui dit :

- Vous me faites penser au frère de mon époux. Vous posez beaucoup de questions. Dit Telrea en riant.

- Désolé, mais…

- Ça ne fait rien, je vais vous répondre quand même. Je suis Telrea, mon beau-frère vous a amené ici après vous avoir sauvé des orcs. Je me suis occupé de vous depuis. Vous êtes chez moi, un peu à l'extérieur de Minas Tirith…

- Minas Tirith ? Je dois aller à Minas Tirith, j'ai quelqu'un à voir… dit la gitane en tentant de se lever.

Mais elle sentit un haut-le-cœur et fut rabattue rapidement sur son lit par Telrea qui lui dit sévèrement :

- Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de vous rendre là-bas. Vous risquez de vous faire arrêter et emprisonner. De plus, vous n'êtes pas assez forte pour voyager. Vous resterez ici jusqu'à guérison complète. Si vous avez besoin de voir quelqu'un, je peux le faire quérir et l'inviter à vernir vous voir ici…

- Non… ce n'est pas possible. Il ne viendra pas ici, il ne me connaît pas. Je dois le trouver pour lui demander son aide…

- Qui cherchez-vous ? demanda Telrea en fronçant les sourcils.

La gitane garda le silence et baissa les yeux. Telrea la regarda soupçonneuse et lui demanda à voix basse :

- Répondez-moi, sinon je serai dans l'obligation de faire appel à mon époux qui est beaucoup moins tolérant que moi. Dit Telrea sur un ton d'avertissement.

L'elfe gitane ferma les yeux et au bout d'un moment, elle leva la tête tristement sur Telrea et lui dit alors :

- Je m'appelle Nuriel, je suis une elfe gitane du clan de Gildor. J'ai appris très jeune que je possédais un don de vie. Selon mon destin prédit par Farah, je me dois de transmettre ce don de vie à une personne qui en aura besoin. Pour ce faire, il faut que je demande l'aide du magicien gris et au dernière nouvelle, il était à Minas Tirith…

- Gandalf ? Vous parlez bien de Gandalf le gris ? Si c'est lui que vous cherchez, il y a un très longtemps qu'il n'est pas venu ici. Son dernier passage remonte à il y a environ une année. Faramir pourrait vous en dire plus, il le connaît bien. Dit Telrea intrigué.

Nuriel sentait l'espoir renaitre en elle et lui demanda en la regardant d'un air suppliant :

- Peut-il me dire où je peux le trouver ?

Gandalf le gris ne rend de compte à personne. Je serais surprise qu'il ait dit à qui que ce soit où on peut le trouver. Je vais demander à Faramir de vous en parler. En attendant que vous soyez en état de chevaucher, vous resterez ici. Dit Telrea en se dirigeant vers la porte pour sortir.

- Quand pourrais-je partir ? Il est très important que je le rencontre le magicien. C'est une question de vie ou de mort. Dit Nuriel nerveusement.

- Il n'y a que Faramir qui pourrait vous informer sur ses allées et venues. Malheureusement, avec ce qui se passe un peu partout en terre du milieu, j'ai bien l'impression que vous aurez du mal à le voir. Et depuis que l'Intendant a fait renvoyer tous les étrangers de la cité, c'est pire que jamais. La surveillance est très serrée et personne ne peut y entrer sans raison. Vous ne serez pas la bienvenue dans la cité. Alors tant que vous ne serez pas totalement remise vous restiez ici.

- Je n'ai pas le choix il me semble. Dit Nuriel en soupirant.

- Nous en reparlerons plus tard. Pour l'instant, reposez-vous, vous avez besoin de reprendre des forces. Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes une elfe que vous n'en avez pas besoin. Dit Telrea en lui souriant aimablement.

- Je vous remercie pour votre gentillesse et votre générosité. Soyez assuré que je vous en serai reconnaissante toute ma vie. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, il me fera plaisir de vous servir. Dit Nuriel avec sincérité.

Telrea lui dit alors en la regardant avec intérêt :

- Si vous voulez vraiment voir le magicien gris, le meilleur moyen est de rester dans les environs. Je suis en mesure de vous garder ici aussi longtemps que nécessaire pourvu que vous me donniez un coup de main avec la maison et les enfants. Si vous acceptez ce que je vous propose, nous discuterons des arrangements demain. Dit Telrea.

- Vous êtes sérieuse ? Vous êtes prête à m'accueillir chez vous jusqu'à ce que je voie l'Istaris ? Mais rien ne nous dit qu'il reviendra sous peu !

- C'est vrai, mais vous serez plus en sécurité ici que sur les routes du Gondor, croyez-moi. De plus, je ne vous cache pas que ça me rendrait service. Mon époux n'est pas toujours à la maison et je suis souvent laissé seule avec les enfants. A nous deux, on peut surement se défendre convenablement. Alors qu'en pensez –vous ? demanda Telrea.

- Si vous croyez que c'est préférable de procéder de cette façon, alors je veux bien rester. Dit Nuriel en lui souriant en coin.

- Bien, je vais de ce pas en faire part à mon époux. Je suis sûr que vous vous plairez ici. Dit Telrea en l'obligeant à dormir un peu.

Elle sortit de la chambre et sourit pour elle-même satisfaite. Elle pourrait rassurer Boromir et permettre à Faramir de se consacrer entièrement à son travail en Ithilien.


	10. Un départ inattendu

10- Un départ inattendu

Boromir était furieux contre son père et ce fut dans cet état d'esprit qu'il rentra chez lui. Nuriel fronça les sourcils en le voyant arriver de si mauvaise humeur. Faramir suivait derrière ne voulant pas le laisser seul dans cet état de fureur. Elle sentit l'énorme tension qui habitait le capitaine en chef et fit un air à Faramir qui soupira au passage. Lorsque Telrea sortie sur le balcon pour accueillir son mari, elle comprit que quelque chose s'était produit avec son père. Boromir entra dans la maison sans un regard pour personne.

- Oh Seigneur… Je déteste quand il revient dans cet état. Ce sera invivable pendant un moment. Dit Telrea en soupirant découragé.

- Et ça arrive souvent? Demanda Nuriel.

- À chaque fois qu'il doit rencontrer son père. Il me faudra être très patiente, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme. Dit Telrea en forçant un sourire.

Telrea soupira et suivit son époux à l'intérieur de la maison. Nuriel intercepta les enfants au passage et demanda à Faramir de lui en dire plus. Boromir marchait de long en large du salon et de décolérait pas. Telrea lui dit calmement :

- Que s'est-il passé cette fois. Je ne t'ai jamais vue dans un état pareil. Dit-elle

- Mon père exagère et cette fois, et je le l'ai pas laissé faire. Malheureusement, il ne veut entendre, il est borné et têtu comme une mule. Dit Boromir furieux.

- Il veut que tu reprennes la route c'est ça? Dit-elle brusquement.

- Oui et pour un très très long voyage. Dit encore Boromir

- Et pour aller ou cette fois? Demanda Telrea sèchement.

- A Fondcomb, chez le Seigneur Elrond. Un conseil doit avoir lieu et il veut que je représente le Gondor. Dit Boromir plus calmement tout en baissant la tête pour éviter son regard.

Telrea sentit son cœur battre follement. Comment pouvait-il obliger son capitaine en chef à se rendre chez les elfes? Ce n'était pas le rôle d'un haut gradé de l'armée que de jouer au diplomate. Elle sentit la colère monter en elle et se mit à crier son indignation.

- Tu ne vas tout de même pas accepter ça? Tu as des devoirs ici, pour ton peuple et ta cité. Il ne peut pas t'obliger à mettre de côté la sécurité du Gondor! Dit-elle en tremblant de rage.

- Il a tous les droits. C'est l'Intendant du Gondor. Selon ses informations, le fléau d'Isildure aurait été retrouvé. Dit Boromir en fermant les yeux découragés.

- Non… Pas ça… vous parlez de l'anneau de pouvoir? L'anneau de Sauron? Dit Nuriel qui entrait dans la maison alertée par les cris de Telrea.

- C'est ce qu'il dit. Comment il l'a su? Je n'en sais rien. J'ai refusé d'y aller, mais il m'a menacé de…

- Père t'a menacé? Dit Faramir sur un ton craintif.

Boromir regarda son frère puis les deux femmes et dit à sa femme plus précisément :

- Il connait notre secret, il sait pour nous et pour les enfants. Notre mariage secret, la présence de Faramir ici pendant mon absence et même Nuriel… Il m'a fait comprendre que…

- Non… tais-toi et ne dit plus rien. Je ne veux plus rien entendre. Dit Telrea furieuse avant de se retirer dans sa chambre.

Boromir fit un pas pour la suivre, mais Nuriel l'arrêta. Elle lui dit avec sérieux :

- J'ignore quelles sont vos intentions, mais ne la laissez pas dans cet état. Parlez-lui doucement. Elle réagit comme une mère qui se sent menacée et dans ces conditions, elle peut devenir aussi féroce qu'une lionne qui protège ses petits. Elle pourrait devenir dangereuse et redoutable. Ne lui cachez rien surtout, elle comprendra comme elle l'a toujours fait. Dit la gitane pour l'encourager.

Mais Boromir était trop perturbé par ce qu'il lui avait dit et la peine qu'il avait sentie dans son cœur pour bien comprendre ce qu'il devait et ne devait pas lui dire. Il prit une profonde respiration et dit à Nuriel :

- Je pense en avoir pour un moment…

- Allez-y, je vais faire ce qu'il faut. Le Seigneur Faramir me donnera un coup de main. Dit-elle en souriant.

Boromir rejoignit Telrea dans leur chambre et l'a pris dans ses bras. Elle restait tendue et il la berça dans ses bras comme il le faisait toujours lorsqu'elle était triste. Il lui dit alors tendrement à l'oreille :

- Je suis désolé Telrea, mais je n'avais pas d'autre choix… C'était me rendre à Fondcomb pour le conseil ou il prenait les mesures nécessaires pour que tu sois isolé de tous sans possibilité d'obtenir de l'aide de personne. Il ne riait pas, il était même très sérieux…

- Je n'ai besoin de l'aide de personne et de la sienne encore moins. Dit-elle en se dégageant de ses bras brusquement tout en s'éloignant de lui.

Boromir soupira à nouveau et s'assoya sur son lit. Elle était encore trop furieuse pour discuter de quoi que ce soit avec elle. Mais il ne pouvait attendre et lui dit calmement :

- Je sais très bien, que tu peux te débrouiller seule, mais…

- Explique-moi comment il a su! Dit elle froidement en lui faisant face.

- Je ne puis te répondre, je n'en sais rien. Je sais une chose par contre, Faramir n'a rien dit. Il l'a appris tout seul ou il a de très bons espions. Dit Boromir en secouant la tête.

- S'il savait pour nous, pourquoi n'est-il pas intervenu? Demanda encore Telrea.

- C'est justement ce que je ne parviens pas à comprendre… Peut-être voulait-il se servir de cette information pour m'obliger à lui obéir… je ne sais pas…

Il se leva et avança vers elle lentement. Il savait qu'elle ne serait pas furieuse bien longtemps et que le meilleur moyen de la calmer était de la consoler. Il voyait son visage triste et le chagrin dans ses yeux. Il garda ses distances afin de lui donner le choix et il ouvrit les bras pour l'inviter à s'y blottir. Telrea ne put résister et vint se serrer contre lui. Il resserra ses bras autour d'elle et lui dit un tremblement dans la voix :

- Je t'en pris Telrea, ne m'en veux pas. J'ai tout fait pour garder secrète notre union et j'ai toute confiance en Faramir. Il est ton seul appui si jamais il m'arrivait…

Telrea leva les yeux sur lui et posa une main sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire et lui dit de façon suppliante :

- Ne dit pas une chose pareille. Je ne veux plus que tu parles de cette façon. Je ne le supporterai pas tu m'entends! Dit-elle un sanglot dans la voix.

Boromir saisit sa main qu'il porta à sa bouche pour ensuite l'embrasser tendrement. Il savait qu'elle avait peur pour lui et il lui fallait la rassurer. Il lui dit en souriant :

- Je t'aime Telrea, et je veux m'assurer que tu ne manques de rien. Ne me reproche pas de vouloir m'assurer de votre avenir à tous.

- Dans ce cas, prouve-le-moi maintenant et fais-moi oublier que tu repars encore et pour longtemps. Dit –elle en se collant à lui de façon suggestive.

- Tout de suite? Il y a beaucoup de monde ici et…

- Nuriel et Faramir comprendront très bien et pourront s'occuper d'eux. Dit-elle en effleurant de ses lèvres le cou de son époux.

Boromir sourit, et entraina sa femme sur le lit pour lui faire connaitre un moment des plus merveilleux. Pour Telrea, c'était peut-être le dernier moment d'intimité qu'elle vivrait avec lui. Car un doute persistait dans son esprit, un doute qui lui serra le ventre. Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient mariés, elle eut peur qu'il ne revienne pas.


	11. Rencontre avec Gildor

11- Rencontre avec Gildor

Boromir avait eu du mal à quitter sa famille, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Nuriel et Faramir lui avaient assuré qu'ils s'occuperaient de Telrea et des enfants jusqu'à son retour. Il avait pris la route le cœur gros et l'esprit troublé par tout ce qu'il vivait. Il avait fait un saut à Edoras afin de voir Theodred, mais fut déçu de n'avoir pu le rencontrer. Eowyn lui avait semblé inquiète et Eomer avait poliment refusé de l'accompagner prétextant des problèmes avec les orcs. Boromir ne pouvait le blâmer de rester auprès des siens, il aurait volontiers fait comme lui si son père ne l'avait pas menacé au sujet de sa famille. Beregorn avait promis de se rendre chez lui pour s'assurer que tout allait bien, et Roswen lui avait affirmé qu'elle enverrait Cerris de temps en temps pour voir aux gros travaux.

Il était plongé dans ses pensées lorsqu'il fut intercepté par un groupe d'elfes qui s'était installé sur les rives du fleuve. Gildor et ses hommes avaient encerclé le Gondorien qui avait laissé tomber sa garde. Il rugissait par son manque d'attention et leva les mains en signe de reddition. Gildor, approcha de lui et fit abaisser les armes. Il regarda l'homme et se rendit compte qu'il n'avait rien de dangereux. Il lui demanda par contre :

- Que faites-vous seul au beau milieu des bois Monseigneur? Ce n'est pourtant par recommandé de se promener ici avec tout ce qui si passe depuis quelque temps. Dit le gitan.

Boromir le regarda avec surprise et se rendit compte qu'il s'agissant d'un elfe gitan. Il lui dit alors plus calmement :

- Désolé… je ne faisais pas attention… je ne veux pas vous déranger…

- Vous ne me dérangez pas au contraire. Et effectivement, vous n'aviez pas l'air très attentif. Par contre, il me ferait plaisir de pouvoir m'entretenir avec vous et échanger des nouvelles. Vous serez sans doute le dernier mortel que nous aurons l'honneur de voir avant notre départ de la terre du milieu. Dit Gildor en l'invitant à le suivre jusqu'à leur campement.

Boromir le suivit sans problème et après les présentations d'usage, il prit place autour du feu ou Gildor lui tendit un verre de vin. Boromir attendit qu'il s'installe devant lui et lui dit :

- Alors, c'est vrai! Les elfes quittent la terre du milieu.

- J'ai bien peur que oui. Nous avons senti l'appel de la mer, notre temps en terre du milieu est terminé. Dit-il en souriant à sa femme qui se joignit à eux.

Farah sourit à Boromir en apportant à manger aux deux hommes et lui dit aimablement :

- Les temps changent, jeune capitaine, et cet endroit n'est plus sur pour personne. Un mal mystérieux s'étend un peu partout sur ces terres. L'œil de feu prend de plus en plus de force. Déjà il y a des régions fortement éprouvées et nous n'avons pas été épargnés nous même. Dit-elle en regardant quelques elfes qui soignaient leurs blessures.

- Alors, vous prenez la fuite si j'ai bien compris. Dit Boromir moqueusement.

- Non Capitaine, nous ne prenons pas la fuite. Seulement, comme je vous l'ai dit plutôt, notre temps est fait ici. Il nous faut laisser à votre race le pouvoir de mener votre propre destiné. Nous ne vous sommes plus d'aucunes utilités. Dit le gitan.

- Mais vous choisissez mal votre moment pour partir, c'est l'impression que ça donne, vous ne pensez pas? Dit Boromir froidement.

Gildor ne put retenir un sourire en coin tout en le regardant moqueusement. Il regarda du côté de sa femme qui semblait penser comme lui. Cet homme était bien le grand guerrier dont tout le monde parlait. Mais pour l'instant, il avait mieux à lui dire. Pour se justifier, il lui dit.

- Peut-être qu'a vos yeux, cela ressemble à une fuite, mais sachez que beaucoup resteront encore et plusieurs mourront. Nous aurions dû quitter depuis fort longtemps, mais certains des nôtres ont choisi de rester parmi les différents peuples elfiques. Nous espérions aussi des nouvelles de l'une de nos amies qui doit se rendre dans votre cité justement. Malheureusement, nous ne pouvons retarder notre départ plus longtemps. Nous aurions aimé savoir si elle avait atteint sa destination, mais… C'est le cœur gros que nous devrons partir. Pour nous le temps presse. Dit Gildor avec tristesse en regardant sa femme.

Boromir avait surpris leur regard et baissa les yeux en rougissant. Il voyait de l'amour entre eux, le grand amour. Il eut une pensée pour Telrea et sourit à son tour. Puis il fronça les sourcils en se rappelant de Nuriel. Elle avait mentionné son désir de rencontrer le magicien gris et…

- Est-ce que vous seriez des connaissances de Nuriel?

Gildor le regarda avec intérêt et Farah ne put se retenir et lui dit en prenant ses mains entre les siennes :

- Vous avez vu Nuriel? Vous savez si elle a réussi à se rendre en Gondor?

- Nuriel a été sauvé par mon frère alors qu'elle était poursuivie par les orcs. Elle habite chez moi depuis plusieurs semaines. Elle y est toujours et s'occupe de ma…

Boromir se tut. Il ne devait pas mentionner le nom de Telrea pas même à ces inconnus. Instinctivement, il la main à son cou ou une chaine reposait sur sa gorge. Au bout de la chaine, son alliance. C'était la seule chose qu'il gardait en permanence sur lui. Il ne la portait plus à son doigt depuis qu'il avait quitté le domaine. Il évitait ainsi des questions embarrassantes de la part de tout le monde. Il soupira discrètement et dit :

- Je lui ai offert de s'occuper de ma maison pendant mon voyage. De toute façon, elle n'aurait pas pu se rendre à la cité, les étrangers ne sont plus admis derrière ses murs. Alors, il était préférable pour elle de rester chez moi jusqu'à ce que les choses s'améliorent. Dit Boromir.

Gildor et Farah avaient remarqué son hésitation, mais ne firent aucun commentaire. Ils voulaient surtout savoir comment allait Nuriel. Ce fut Gildor qui voulait en savoir plus et lui dit :

- Je vous en pris Monseigneur, dites-nous comment elle va? Demanda Gildor.

- Elle va bien, très bien même. Je le sais, je le sens dans mon cœur. Dit Farah.

Boromir la regarda avec surprise et jeta un œil du côté de Gildor. Ce dernier sourit rassurer par ce que disait sa femme.

- C'est vrai? Elle est près de Minas Tirith?

- Elle fut bien soignée et elle est totalement remise. Elle a accepté de rester à mon service parce que je lui dois la vie, selon elle…

- C'est tout elle… Je reconnais bien la générosité de Nuriel. Elle vous sera d'une aide précieuse j'en suis sur. Dit Farah rassuré.

- Elle voulait aller à la cité pour voir le magicien gris. Dit Gildor

- Malheureusement, il y a très longtemps qu'il n'est pas venu, et j'ai bien peur qu'il ne revienne pas de sitôt. Mon père l'a chassé suite à une discussion plutôt orageuse. Elle n'a pas voulu donner plus de détails sur le pourquoi elle devait le voir. Dit Boromir intrigué lui-même.

- Nuriel possède un don très spécial et son destin ne la mène pas sur les terres immortelles. Mais pour vivre son plus grand bonheur, elle doit procéder à un rituel et seule elle ne peut le faire. Mithrandir lui, peut l'aider. Dit Farah.

Boromir secoua la tête positivement et posa d'autres questions. Gildor et Farah furent très coopératifs et lorsque la lune fut à son plus haut, Gildor lui offrit de rester pour la nuit. Boromir accepta avec plaisir et s'installa près du feu.

Lorsque le capitaine du Gondor les quitta à l'aube, Farah le salua tristement sous le regard soucieux de son époux. Gildor lui demanda intrigué :

- Tu as eu ce même air lorsque nous avons rencontré les cavaliers de la marche. Qu'as-tu vue de cet homme cette fois pour que tu sois aussi triste?

- Cet homme ne reverra jamais sa cité. Il sera condamné à vivre dans l'ombre, mais il sera très heureux jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Malheureusement, ce qu'il tente de cacher avec autant d'attention ne le sera plus bien longtemps. Un jour la vérité éclatera, et il sera reconnu comme un héros, par le roi du Gondor et la reine des elfes elle-même.

- Mais il n'y a pas de roi en Gondor? Dit Gildor de plus en plus intrigué.

- Il y en aura un puisque l'héritier d'Isildur est en marche. Le roi des hommes est de retour Gildor. Le roi du Gondor est de retour. Dit Farah en souriant.


	12. Du nouveau pour Telrea

Du nouveau pour Telrea

Telrea avait profité de la sieste de Roxelana pour se détendre un peu. Elle était assise sur le balcon et regardait ses enfants s'entrainer avec Faramir. Madril était doué pour un jeune homme de son âge. Du haut de ses quatorze années, presque quinze, il ressemblait beaucoup à son père et selon Nuriel, son oncle Faramir devait avoir cet air-là dans sa jeunesse.

Un peu à l'écart, Latoya se pratiquait à l'arc. Nuriel lui donnait de bons conseils, ce qui lui permettait de s'améliorer de jour en jour. Faramir corrigeait sa position à l'occasion, mais pour le reste, elle était excellente selon lui. Elle tirait à l'arc avec précision et habilité. Elle était un peu plus jeune que Madril et déjà elle attirait les regards. C'était une chose que Boromir avait confiée en priorité à son frère. Elle n'avait que treize années, mais déjà elle était une très jolie jeune femme.

Telrea regardait amuser le combat entre son fils et son beau-frère lorsque Nuriel vint lui porter une bonne de thé.

- Alors ? Comment se débrouille notre futur soldat du Gondor ? Demanda Nuriel en prenant place près d'elle.

- Il n'est pas mauvais, mais il est loin d'être prêt à entrer à l'académie. Boromir voulait qu'il fasse son entrée prochainement. Mais avec tout ce qui se passe, ce n'est pas pour demain qu'il fera le grand saut avec l'armée du Gondor. Dit Telrea découragé.

- Il est encore jeune et il a beaucoup à apprendre. Mais il est intelligent et il est agile. C'est ce qui est important pour un bon guerrier. Dit Nuriel en approuvant la dernière attaque du jeune homme.

Faramir semblait impressionné lui-même par la vitesse du garçon et mit fin au combat pour s'occuper un peu de la technique de tir de Latoya. Nuriel suivait avec attention la position des mains de la jeune fille et priait pour qu'elle se surpasse sur ce coup. Lorsqu'elle décocha sa flèche, elle atteignit sa cible facilement. Telrea ne put se retenir et se leva tout en applaudissant, heureuse du résultat.

Mais soudain, Telrea ferma les yeux et sentit un haut-le-cœur. Sa tête tournait et ses jambes menaçaient de céder sous son poids. Nuriel avait vu son visage pâlir à vue d'œil. Elle la vit vaciller de gauche à droite et tanguer dangereusement vers l'avant. Ce ne fut pas long que Nuriel bondit sur ses pieds pour saisir son bras et l'aider à s'assoir sur la chaise.

- Seigneur Faramir ! Venez vite, je crois que Telrea ne va pas bien.

Faramir se précipita vers les deux femmes et s'informa auprès de Nuriel.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive, elle est d'une pâleur…

- En effet, et il ne fait pas suffisamment chaud pour qu'elle se sente aussi faible. Dit Nuriel en portant la main à son front.

Nuriel sentit quelque chose de différent cette fois et elle comprit immédiatement ce qui se passait. Mais ce n'était pas a elle d'en parler. Elle se redressa pour voir Madril et Latoya la regarder avec inquiétude.

- Dois-je faire venir un guérisseur ? je peux me rendre à la cité et…

- Non, n'en faites rien… Latoya, apporte-moi de l'eau… Madril, va dans ma chambre et ramène-moi mon sac. J'ai quelques médecines qui pourront l'aider… Seigneur Faramir, aidez-moi à la ramener dans la maison. Elle a besoin de repos…

Telrea regarda Nuriel et Faramir confuse et dit :

- Je ne me sens pas très bien tout à coup. Je pense que j'ai besoin d'un peu de repos. Dit-elle en se laissant guidé par Faramir à l'intérieure jusqu'à sa chambre.

Nuriel prit la relève de Faramir et installa l'épouse du capitaine du Gondor confortablement dans son lit. Madril arrivait au même moment avec son sac et Latoya lui tendit l'eau qu'elle lui avait demandée. Elle savait exactement quoi faire et fit une préparation. d'une substance qui lui donnerait plus d'énergie. Elle fit sortir tout le monde et laissa à Faramir le soin de rassurer les enfants. Elle s'assoya près du lit de Telrea et lui dit une fois que cette dernière eut terminé de boire sa potion :

- Vous en faites beaucoup trop dans la maison. Vous devriez dormir à l'occasion…

- Mais je n'ai pas le temps de dormir et tu le sais très bien…

- Je sais que si vous ne faites pas attention, vous risquez de perdre la vie qui grandit en vous. Dit Nuriel en lui pointant le ventre du doigt.

Telrea avait retenu son souffle pendant que Nuriel lui parlait. Elle couvrit sa bouche de sa main et la regarda avec peur. Nuriel lui fit un air sévère et lui dit :

- Vous le savez depuis combien de temps ?

- Quelques semaines à peine. Après le départ de Boromir pour la cité des elfes. Et crois-moi quand je dis que le moment est plutôt mal choisi pour avoir un autre enfant. J'ignore seulement si son père reviendra vivant de cette mission. Mon instinct me dit qu'il ne reviendra peut-être pas. Ce petit être est le seul lien qui me rattache à lui. Dit Telrea en caressant son ventre encore plat.

Nuriel sourit tendrement et posa sa main sur celle de Telrea. Elle comprenait ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle pouvait sentir le petit cœur du bébé battre au même rythme que celui de sa mère. Seulement, il y avait un peu de vrai dans ce que venait de dire Telrea. Cet enfant était lié à la vie de son père. Elle dit alors à Telrea :

- Si vous faites attention, il sera fort et vigoureux comme son père. Par contre, il aura les yeux de sa mère. Il sera le digne successeur du grand capitaine en chef du Gondor. Dit Nuriel fièrement.

- Il ? tu veux dire que ce sera un garçon ?

- Oui, un garçon en bonne santé si sa mère accepte de s'occuper d'elle un peu plus. Il ne faut pas abuser de vos forces Telrea. Dit Nuriel en la regardant mi-figue, mi-raisin.

Telrea sourit tout en soupirant lourdement. Elle aurait un autre fils, un petit frère pour ses enfants et un autre héritier pour Boromir. Elle perdit son sourire subitement et dit à Nuriel :

- Il faudrait le dire aux enfants et à Faramir…

- Vous leur direz vous-même. C'est important que ce soit la mère qui annonce ce genre de nouvelle. Mais je veux bien m'occuper du Seigneur Faramir. Il sera surement très heureux pour vous. Dit la gitane en se levant pour la laisser dormir un peu.

Telrea soupira encore et baissa les yeux. Elle approuva de la tête et dit doucement

- Oui, surement. Il sera heureux pour nous. Du moins, je l'espère. Dit Telrea en regardant par la fenêtre ou Faramir donnait un coup de main aux enfants pour tout ranger.

Nuriel fronça les sourcils et suivit le regard de Telrea. Elle avait vue de la tristesse dans les yeux de Telrea, mais rien de comparable à ce qu'elle avait l'habitude de ressentir quand le nom de Boromir était mentionné. Cette fois, elle crut discerner du chagrin pour Faramir. Sans rien dire de plus, elle quitta la chambre pour rejoindre le jeune capitaine des archers afin de lui annoncer la nouvelle de l'état de Telrea et du même coup, observer sa réaction.


	13. Fondcomb

13- Fondcomb

Boromir avait voyagé plusieurs semaines et même quelques mois avant d'atteindre la cité d'Imladris. Sa rencontre avec les elfes-gitans l'avait grandement impressionné. Gildor lui avait même offert quelqu'un de ses hommes pour le guider jusqu'à destination Une fois sur le territoire des elfes de Fondcomb, il fut escorté par les fils du Seigneur Elrond. Il ne s'attendait pas à voir autant de monde et fut même surpris d'y voir des nains côtoyés les elfes. Boromir avait déjà vue des elfes, mais en aussi grand nombre et en peu de temps… jamais.

Malheureusement pour lui, Boromir avait fait des découvertes plutôt troublantes. Il était le seul homme mortel parmi eux, sauf… l'héritier d'Isildur… Ce rôdeur du nord qui se prétend être le roi du Gondor. Boromir en avait eu des frissons sur tout le corps. Le Gondor n'avait pas de roi et il n'en avait pas besoin. C'était ce qu'il avait dit lors du conseil. Il était retourné à son siège en fermant les yeux tout en se disant que c'est ce que son père aurait dit… Pas lui. Il garda le silence presque tout au long du conseil regrettant ses paroles déplacées.

Mais ce qui lui fit le plus peur fut lorsqu'il fut en contact avec l'anneau de pouvoir. Il réalisa ce qui lui avait dit Nuriel était vrai. Cette chose était beaucoup plus puissante qu'il ne le crut. Encore une fois, il se sentit ridicule lorsqu'il fut interpellé par Gandalf au moment ou il voulut toucher à cet objet maléfique. Jamais Boromir n'eut aussi peur, et il comprit que son père était fou de vouloir se l'approprier.

Le conseil prit fin avec la formation de la communauté et Boromir décida d'y participer. Par pour son père, mais pour sauver son peuple. Seulement, la présence de l'anneau l'obsédait et il savait que s'il succombait à son pouvoir il en mourrait. Il eut une pensée pour Telrea et sentit soudain son cœur lui donner une nouvelle force. Mais malgré ses regrets, et ses paroles blessantes, il savait qu'il aurait du mal à résister.

Il était trop tard pour se désister et choisis de rester discret. Boromir s'était retiré dans les magnifiques jardins de Fondcomb pour réfléchir à tout ce qu'il avait vécus ce jour-là. Il marchait paisiblement dans les allées fleuries et sourit à la beauté des lieux. Telrea aurait aimé voir ce lieu féérique et Faramir aurait été un meilleur représentant que lui. Il n'aurait jamais fait ce que lui avait fait.

Tout en se promenant, il fut attiré par des voix et des rires et vit au loin un couple qui marchait main dans la main. Il sourit en coin et baissa les yeux. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour vivre la même chose qu'eux. Instinctivement, il saisit l'alliance qui pendait à son cou et dit pour lui-même :

- Oh Telrea !... Tu me manques tellement. Je n'aurais pas dû venir ici… J'ai fait un fou de moi et sans toi, je me sens perdu…

Il crut être seul mais son instinct le fit se tendre, car le prince de Mirkwood se trouvait tout près de lui. Legolas sentit le chagrin de Boromir et lui dit à bonne distance pour ne pas l'effrayer :

- Seigneur Boromir ? Est-ce que ça va ? demanda le prince en l'approchant discrètement.

Boromir fit volte-face et ne prit que quelques secondes pour se composer un air sérieux. Il soupira en voyant l'elfe le regarder avec crainte et lui dit :

- Je vais bien, ne vous en faites pas… ce n'est rien d'important. Dit Boromir en reportant son regard à nouveau sur le couple de l'autre côté du l'étang.

Legolas suivit son regard et reconnut son ami rôdeur et la fille du Seigneur Elrond. Aragorn et Arwen semblaient seuls au monde. Il eut lui aussi un pincement au cœur et ne put retenir une remarque en disant :

- Je suppose que voir Aragorn avec Arwen vous ramène le souvenir d'une personne chère que vous avez laissé derrière ? Je vous comprends, j'ai moi aussi laissé quelqu'un de très important derrière pour venir ici... dit Legolas tristement.

- Depuis quand les elfes comprennent-ils les sentiments mortels? Vous êtes des êtres froids et sans émotion. Dit Boromir sèchement.

- Peut-être avez-vous raisons, mais nous sommes humains comme vous et nous aussi nous ressentons la peine et le chagrin, comme les joies et le bonheur. Seulement, nous sommes moins démonstratifs que vous. Dit Legolas sur le même ton que Boromir.

Boromir se rendit compte qu'il avait réagi trop rapidement. Il soupira lourdement et baissa la tête. Il dit alors à l'elfe :

- Je suis désolé Prince Legolas, je ne voulais pas…

- Ne vous en faites pas, je comprends très bien. Je sais que c'est difficile d'être séparé de ceux qu'on aime, mais je vis d'espoir qu'un jour je serai réuni avec celle qui fait battre mon cœur. Dit Legolas avec tendresse.

- Je vous le souhaite sincèrement, mais dans mon cas c'est différent. J'ai peu d'espoir que ça se produise. Cette quête est très dangereuse et nos chances de survies sont minimes.

- Alors, pourquoi avoir accepté d'y prendre part ? Si vous avez des regrets…

- C'est mon devoir de capitaine, Prince Legolas. Vous auriez sans doute fait la même chose que moi. Malheureusement, l'homme qui est devant vous a certaines réserves. Dit Boromir plus calmement pour finir.

- Legolas fronça les sourcils et comprit alors que malgré ses airs durs et froids, il cachait un cœur tendre et généreux. Derrière le grand guerrier de talent qu'était Boromir du Gondor, il y avait un homme bien différent. C'est ce que son cœur lui disait de lui. Il lui dit alors :

- Vous avez encore raison Seigneur Boromir, c'est votre devoir de capitaine et je suis sur que vous êtes près à sacrifier beaucoup pour votre peuple.

- J'étais prêt à sacrifier beaucoup plus autrefois, mais aujourd'hui, mes priorités ont changé. Je ne pense plus de la même façon. Mais quand on a un père comme le mien, c'est difficile de dire non. Ma vie a pris un tournant bien différent depuis quelques années. Je ne suis plus le même homme. Mais je n'ai pas le choix que d'obéir aux ordres de l'Intendant. Dit-il en souriant moqueusement.

Boromir n'osait en dire plus. Il avait gardé secrète sa vie privée et il ne tenait pas à changer quoi que ce soit. Mais ce qu'il avait vécus lors du conseil lui fit prendre conscience que les décisions de l'Intendant étaient un peu trop audacieuses. Quelque chose en lui, lui disait d'être prudent face à la demande de son père. Il avait une mauvaise impression qu'il risquait sa propre vie dans cette histoire. Il mit en doute le but de sa présence à Imladris et sentit qu'il pourrait ne plus jamais revoir sa famille, sa cité, son frère. Pour ne pas y penser plus longuement, il dit à Legolas :

- Je ne veux pas vous embêter avec ça, c'est un problème qui ne regarde que moi. Nous devrions rentrer avant que l'on pense que je fais encore des problèmes. Je ne tiens pas être jugé plus que je le suis déjà. J'ai déjà fait assez vague pour le moment. Dit Boromir en passant devant lui.

Legolas sourit et approuva de la tête. Il suivit Boromir jusqu'à la maison pour se retirer dans ses quartiers. Mais quelque chose lui disait d'être sur ses gardes. Malgré toutes les bonnes intentions de l'homme du Gondor, il avait déjà senti la présence de l'anneau dans son esprit.


	14. La communauté en Lorien

14- La communauté en Lorien

La communauté avait quitté Imladris et marchait en direction de la trouée du Rohan. Malheureusement, les espions de Saroumane les retrouvèrent et les détournèrent de leur route. Seulement, leur passage dans les Mines de la Moria eu comme résultat que Gandalf disparus sous leurs yeux. Aragorn les guida jusqu'en Lorien ou ils furent accueillit par le Seigneur et la Dame de la Lorien.

Mais pour Boromir, c'était une certitude. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi nerveux qu'en présence de ces elfes. Il n'était pas plus à son aise en Lorien qu'il ne l'avait été à Fondcomb. Après une brève rencontre avec les dirigeants de la Lorien, ils furent conduits dans un endroit ou ils purent se reposer.

Boromir ne se sentait pas à sa place, et pour éviter tout contact avec Frodon, il s'éloignait le plus possible de la communauté au grand désespoir du rôdeur. Mais il avait raison de le faire puisqu'à deux reprises, il avait entendu l'anneau lui parler. Lors du conseil d'Elrond, au moment où il voulut toucher à l'anneau et au mont Caradhras lorsqu'il l'avait trouvé dans la neige suite à la chute de Frodon. Ce fut lorsqu'on prononçait son nom qu'il était sorti de son rêve éveillé.

L'anneau lui faisait miroiter des possibilités incroyables. Par chance que le doux visage de Telrea s'interposait entre les paroles de l'anneau et son esprit. Son choix n'était pas difficile à faire, il se tournait toujours vers Telrea. Alors, il tentait de penser le plus possible à autre chose afin de détourner son esprit de l'anneau. Mais c'était difficile. Il avait besoin de solitude pour faire le vide et se ressourcer.

Lors de ses nombreuses promenades dans les environs de la cité, il avait trouvé un petit étang calme et paisible. Il avait eu l'assurance qu'il ne dérangeait personne et qu'il pouvait s'y rendre sans problème. C'était le seul endroit ou il se sentait à son aise, mais il y restait trop longtemps au goût du Capitaine des Galladhrims. Galadriel lui avait fait comprendre qu'il était nécessaire que le Gondorien fasse le plein d'énergie pour la suite de la quête.

Pendant les quelques jours qui suivirent leur arrivée à Caras Galladhon, la dame de la Lorien put à loisir observer chaque membre de la communauté. Elle était plutôt satisfaite de ce qu'elle avait vu d'eux. Mais ce fut différent pour le seigneur du Gondor. Elle soupira lourdement et dit à son époux qui était près d'elle :

- Cet homme porte sur ses épaules un fardeau qu'il ne devrait pas porter. Il prend sur lui des responsabilités qui ne lui appartiennent pas. Ce n'est pas à lui de prendre toutes les charges du peuple du Gondor. Il y a quelqu'un pour ça chez lui…

- Vous parlez sans doute de Denethor, l'Intendant, son père qui n'est plus lui-même. Dit Celeborn.

- Vous avez entendu la conversation qu'il a eut avec Aragorn ? Alors, vous savez ce qu'il ressent. Ce n'est pas à lui de tout faire. Il a d'autres priorités et son père ne l'accepte pas. Il tente de le briser. Dit Galadriel froidement.

- Aragorn voulait apaiser les craintes du capitaine du Gondor. Mais il était tellement troublé qu'il avait du mal à garder resté calme. J'ai bien peur que notre ami du Gondor soit plus perturbé par la sécurité de sa famille que l'anneau lui-même. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

- Je dis que vous avez totalement raison. L'anneau lui parle, certes, mais la présence de quelqu'un chère à son cœur le fait résister à son pouvoir. Malheureusement, son secret devra être partagé avec quelques personnes. Il lui faudra apprendre à faire confiance à son entourage. Il ne pourra pas cacher ce secret bien longtemps. Il est nécessaire que certaines personnes soient au courant. Il y en a trop peu pour l'aider dans l'avenir. Dit la Dame.

- Et Radagast ? ne peut-il pas…

- Il a fait ce que j'attendais de lui. Je ne peux lui en demander plus. Il a même trop parlé. Il a fait en sorte de laisser des indices afin que quelqu'un prenne la relève en cas de besoin. Malheureusement, il aurait été préférable qu'il me fasse part de ses intentions. En le réunissant à son aimé, il l'a obligé à voir l'avenir du Gondor différemment. Maintenant, il prend conscience que le roi est de retour. Dit Galadriel en souriant.

- Mais Aragorn ne veut pas de ce pouvoir. Dit Celeborn.

- Il n'aura pas le choix si les hommes veulent sortir victorieux de la guerre contre Sauron. Dit Galadriel sérieusement.

- Alors, une guerre est à prévoir. Il n'y a pourtant rien qui laisse présager que…

- C'est déjà commencé, et le tout prendra forme en Rohan. En attendant, il faut faire en sorte que le Gondorien oblige le rôdeur à prendre la charge qui lui revient de droit. Boromir a peut-être refusé l'héritage d'Aragorn à Imladris, mais dans son cœur, il sait qu'il est le roi du Gondor. Ce sera à lui de faire en sorte qu'il accepte, qui il est vraiment. Dit la dame.

- Et quand ce miracle aura-t-il lieu ?

- Au moment où les valars le jugeront nécessaire. Seulement, si Boromir ne réussit pas sa mission, il en perdra la vie.

Celeborn leva les yeux sur sa femme inquiet, mais Galadriel lui sourit de façon rassurante et lui dit en prenant son bras :

- N'ayez crainte, cher ami. Si mon miroir dit vrai, le Gondorien vivra encore très longtemps. Grâce à Radagast, le destin de cet homme est assuré. Il vivra enfin la vie qu'il a toujours souhaitée. Et pour avoir suivi son cœur, il sera récompensé grandement. Mais pour ça, nous devons impliquer Haldir et peut-être même le prince de Mirkwood. Dit la dame le sourire aux lèvres.

- Haldir n'a jamais beaucoup aimé les mortels. Vous croyez qu'il acceptera de participer à cette affaire ?

- Il a lui-même une tâche à faire et cette tache le mènera loin d'ici. Pour préserver la vie de plusieurs personnes, il devra prendre part au plus grand mystère de la terre du milieu. Séphora sera impliqué dans le processus de même coup. Ce qui importe c'est l'énorme sacrifice que la Capitaine du Gondor devra faire pour s'assurer d'une vie heureuse.

- Et vous croyez qu'il acceptera de faire ce sacrifice ?

- Il a déjà fait sa part et plus que nécessaire. Il a fait beaucoup en défiant l'autorité paternelle, ce qui est inhabituel chez les mortels. De plus, il est devenu un homme bien différent depuis ce temps. Si Boromir du Gondor n'avait pas suivi son cœur, il ne lui resterait que peu de temps à vivre. Dit Galadriel en regardant les membres de la communauté qui étaient réunis autour du feu.

Celeborn regardait à l'opposé du campement ou Boromir restait à l'écart. Si son ami et capitaine devait faire partie des quelques personnes qui partageraient le secret du Gondorien, alors il suivrait les recommandations de Galadriel. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait fut qu'il y ait le moins de peine et de chagrin possible pour tout le monde.


	15. La surprise de Boromir

15- La surprise de Boromir

Après un long séjour en Lorien, Aragorn décida de quitter les elfes pour reprendre la route du Mordor. Ce fut un beau matin ensoleillé qui vit les membres de la communauté se préparer au départ. Des barques elfiques furent mises à leur disposition afin de traverser le territoire sur l'Anduin. Ils reçurent aussi des provisions pour le long voyage. Chacun d'eux fut habillé de la cape des Galladhrims, un vêtement qui les protègerait des intempéries et des regards hostiles.

Galadriel partagea un dernier repas avec la communauté et leur remit un dernier cadeau représentant leur besoin et leur personnalité. Mais le cadeau qu'elle réservait à Boromir en fut un de très surprenant. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui dit en lui souriant avec douceur :

- Le cadeau que je vous offre Seigneur n'est pas matériel. Vous le recevrez au cours de votre voyage. Ne croyez pas que je vous ai oublié, car ce n'est pas le cas. Vous comprendrez lorsque vous le recevrez. En attendant, je vous souhaite un bon voyage et vous convie à la prudence. Je pense que vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que vous n'aurez plus la protection de mes pouvoirs dès que vous aurez franchi mes frontières. Vous aurez besoin de toute votre concentration pour parvenir à résister à l'anneau de Sauron. Dit-elle sur un ton d'avertissement.

Boromir baissa les yeux tristement et soupira. Il savait qu'elle avait deviné sa plus grande peur. Il secoua la tête négativement et lui dit :

- J'ignore si j'aurai la force de continuer à me battre. Mon esprit est fatigué et je n'ai plus de motivation. J'ai beau essayer… Je suis condamné de toute façon. La seule chose qu'il me reste à faire, c'est de limiter les dégâts. Je regrette seulement d'avoir accepté cette mission au départ. Dit Boromir en serrant les poings.

- Je vous trouve bien pessimiste jeune capitaine. Et pourtant, vous avez en vous tout ce dont vous avez besoin pour résister, mais vous ne le voyez pas encore. J'ai confiance que vous y arriverez. Lorsque vous découvrirez cette force, vous pourrez faire face à tous les maléfices du monde. Tout est là, dans votre esprit et votre cœur. Dit Galadriel en joignant le geste à la parole.

- Vous ne devriez pas avoir une aussi haute opinion de moi. Je ne suis qu'un mortel qui a énormément de faiblesse. Et cette faiblesse fait de moi une cible de choix pour l'anneau. Je n'ai pas la force de caractère que vous croyez. Je sais que ma vie s'achève et que… Dit-il en évitant son regard.

Galadriel sourit et comprit que le moment était venu de lui faire comprendre qu'elle savait tout de lui. Elle n'avait posé sa main sur son cœur et la glissa ensuite sur son torse ou elle sentit la forme d'un bijou caché sous sa tunique. Elle sentit Boromir se tendre et elle lui dit calmement :

- Je pense que ceci est une raison suffisante pour rester en vie. Vous êtes un homme de bien, Seigneur Boromir, un grand capitaine. Ne laissez pas derrière vous un héritage qui pourrait ne jamais voir l'avenir. Vous avez fait énormément sans le savoir. Vous avez passé outre l'autorité pour suivre votre cœur. Ce qui est tout à votre honneur. Votre famille peut être fière de vous. Dit-elle avec fermeté.

Boromir avait pâli considérablement en l'entendant parler de sa famille. Comment avait-elle su ce qu'il tentait de cacher avec tellement d'attention ? Galadriel sentit son cœur battre plus vite et lui dit pour le rassurer :

- L'amour peut parfois faire des miracles. Et dans votre cas, c'est votre plus grande force. Servez-vous-en. Dit-elle en reculant de lui.

Boromir était dans tous ses états. Il n'avait parlé à personne de sa famille. Il devait savoir et lui demanda nerveusement :

- Comment pouvez-vous savoir… Qui vous en a parlé… Je n'ai jamais rien dit à personne…

- Je suis une elfe Seigneur Boromir, une elfe très puissante. Je sais tout, j'entends tout, je connais tout de votre vie. Même vos secrets les mieux gardés. Mais soyez sans crainte, ce secret est sauf avec moi. Mais réfléchissez bien, c'est ce qui pourrait vous sauver la vie dit Galadriel en le quittant définitivement.

Il était tellement surpris qu'il sentit un poids énorme s'abattre sur lui. Il était complètement anéanti. Mais pas bien longtemps. Il entendit Legolas l'interpeller et se redressa fièrement comme un bon soldat. Il regarda la Dame et lui dit :

- Je prends bonne note de ce que vous m'avez dit Milady. J'ai effectivement une excellente raison de rester en vie. Dit-il en s'inclinant devant elle avant de la quitter pour rejoindre les membres de la communauté.

Galadriel le regarda partir et soupira lourdement. Celeborn se trouvait près d'elle lorsque les embarcations prirent la route des frontières. Il lui demanda discrètement :

- Votre conversation avec le Gondorien s'est bien passée ? J'ai cru remarquer qu'il était ébranlé le pauvre. Dit Celeborn moqueusement.

- Il avait besoin d'être secoué et de prendre conscience de ce qu'il possède comme force. Il n'a plus le choix maintenant, il devra fouiller dans le plus profond de son âme pour trouver une nouvelle source de motivation pour résister à l'appel de l'anneau. Il sait qu'il peut se servir de cette force. Dit la Dame

- Mais qu'est-ce qui le fait hésiter ?

- Il a peur que l'anneau se serve de cette source contre lui. Son cœur est rempli d'amour pour une personne très importante pour lui et il ne veut pas la perdre. Seulement, il devra se servir de cet amour pour vaincre l'anneau. Dit-elle

- Et vous croyez qu'il peut y arriver ? dit Celeborn.

- Il y parviendra, j'en suis sur. Faites venir Haldir, il doit prendre la route pour rejoindre les elfes des rivières. Dit Galadriel en saluant une dernière fois les membres de la communauté.

- Je le préviens immédiatement. Dit Celeborn en la quittant pour donner des ordres à son capitaine.

Galadriel releva la tête et sans attendre, elle retourna chez elle pour préparer le nécessaire pour la suite des évènements. Il y avait encore beaucoup à faire et en peu de temps. Boromir aurait tout une surprise dans quelque temps. Une surprise qui le rendrait des plus heureux.


	16. Amon Hen

16- Amon Hen

Dès qu'ils eurent débarqué sur les rives de l'Anduin, Boromir sentit la présence d'une voix dans son esprit. Il savait que ce n'était pas la Dame de la Lorien. Alors, le souvenir de ce qu'elle lui avait dit lui revint en mémoire. Il comprit que sa source d'inspiration se trouvait dans le souvenir d'un visage aimé. Il sut que l'amour qu'il portait à Telrea pouvait le sauver du pire. Malgré son refus de montrer à Sauron sa seule faiblesse, il ne put faire autrement que d'avoir une pensée pour ceux qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Sur les rives de l'Anduin, il sentit une présence maléfique autour de lui. L'anneau de pouvoir commençait à s'emparer de son esprit.

Une fois le campement installé, Boromir s'éloigna délibérément de peur de faire un geste impardonnable. Il saisit l'anneau qu'il cachait jalousement sous sa tunique et l'embrassa tendrement dans l'espoir d'avoir la force de résister. Il sentait qu'il perdait le contrôle de lui-même et il avait besoin de l'énergie qu'elle pouvait lui transmettre.

Puis soudain, il fit volte-face et vit à une bonne distance de lui, le jeune hobbit Frodon. Il s'approcha de lui et à chaque pas, il sentit la peur s'emparer de lui. À chaque pas, il devenait de plus en plus furieux. Frodon s'aperçut de sa présence et le regarda intrigué par son air. Boromir était de glace et saisit son bras brusquement et lui dit durement :

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne devrais pas te promener seule dans les bois. Retourne d'où tu viens avant qu'il ne t'arrive quelque chose. Ces bois ne sont pas surs et tu risques de rencontrer des orcs. Dit Boromir durement.

Frodon le regarda avec surprise et fronça les sourcils. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire et avec hésitation il lui répondit :

- Je ne suis pas si loin que ça du campement…

- Est-ce que tu te rends compte que tout le monde te cherche ? Retourne auprès des autres immédiatement. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de nous inquiéter pour toi. C'est dangereux ici, ce n'est pas un endroit pour se promener seul. Dit Boromir sévèrement.

Frodon était encore plus confus. A la façon dont Boromir lui parlait, il avait l'impression qu'il lui parlait comme à un enfant. Il essaya de se défendre, mais Boromir ne l'entendait pas de cette façon. Voyant qu'il ne semblait pas comprendre, le Gondorien s'agenouilla devant lui et lui saisit les bras de ses mains larges. Il le secoua légèrement et lui dit :

- Écoute-moi bien, je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit, tu m'entends ? Si jamais il devait t'arriver malheur, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais. Alors, tu vas retourner sagement avec les autres avant que je ne me fâche. Dit en serrant les dents et en le regardant sévèrement.

Frodon hésita à lui obéir. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Boromir agir de cette façon. Il ne cherchait pas à lui faire peur, au contraire, mais à le prévenir du danger. C'était Boromir qui avait peur pour lui. Il recula de quelques pas et le regarda étrangement. Le Gondorien crut qu'il le défiait puisqu'il lui dit sur un ton sec et froid :

- Je t'ai dit de t'en aller. N'attends pas que je me fâche et que je te donne la fessée. Allez… va-t'en… tout de suite Roxy… tout de suite. Dit Boromir en avançant vers lui de façon menaçante.

Frodon sursauta et prit peur. Il se mit à courir pour quitter les lieux. Boromir le regarda partir et soupira lourdement soulagé. Il ferma les yeux et baissa la tête. Puis, soudain, il les ouvrit et vit le hobbit qui courrait au loin. Il voulut le suivre, mais il sentit la terre trembler. Son instinct le fit s'agenouiller au sol et poser son oreille sur la terre. En quelques secondes, il comprit que les orcs étaient tout près. Il se leva rapidement et se dirigea vers le campement pour y saisir son épée.

Il se rendit à l'endroit ou il avait senti la présence des orcs et il put voir Merry et Pippin fuir devant l'ennemi. Boromir ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir et s'interposa devant les orcs afin de permettre aux hobbits de fuir. Malheureusement, le nombre d'orc était supérieur à ce qu'il s'attendait. Il en arrivait de partout et de tous les côtés. Il avait beau être le meilleur du Gondor, avoir tous les talents, ses chances de survie étaient plutôt minces.

Boromir saisit le cor du Gondor et sonna l'alerte. Il savait pourtant que ses amis étaient dans la même situation que lui. Mais Boromir continua de se battre avec toute l'énergie qu'il avait encore en lui. Malheureusement, malgré ses efforts, il ne vit pas l'orc qui le visait de son arc. Il sentit une douleur atroce à l'épaule, mais pas suffisamment douloureuse pour l'empêcher de combattre. Il se releva et reprit le combat.

Une autre terrible douleur le secoua, mais cette fois c'était au côté. Il sentit ses jambes fléchir, mais reprit courage pour ne pas abandonner les hobbits. Il avait mal, très mal, et il crut ne plus être en mesure de continuer. C'est à ce moment qu'il sentit la vie le quitter pour de bon lorsqu'une autre flèche l'atteignit au thorax. Boromir n'en pouvait plus. Il se laissa choir au sol trop épuisé pour lever l'épée à nouveau. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa retomber sur l'herbe fraîche.

Il n'avait plus de force et se laissa aller dans un état second. Il attendait la mort avec regret. Il aurait tellement voulu voir Telrea une fois encore…

_- "Tu t'es battu bravement mon aimé et avec beaucoup de courage". Dit alors la voix de Telrea dans son esprit. _

_- "Telrea ? " dit Boromir en ouvrant les yeux difficilement._

_Telrea sourit à son époux et se pencha au-dessus de lui. Elle lui dit alors avec douceur :_

_- "C'est le moment pour toi de changer de vie Boromir. Tu pourras vivre la vie dont tu as toujours rêvé. Mais pour ça, tu dois faire quelque chose pour moi. " Dit-elle en caressant sa joue tendrement._

_- "Je vais mourir… Je n'ai plus de force… je suis à bout…"_

_- "Tu en as assez pour parler à ton roi. " Dit-elle en prenant sa main pour la serrer dans la sienne._

_- "Non… non, je ne le pourrai pas… j'ai fait quelque chose de…"_

_- "Tu n'as rien fait Boromir, tu n'as pas pris l'anneau. Mais il est vrai que tu as levé la main sur Frodon. " _

_Boromir ferma les yeux à nouveau et soupira découragé. Telrea effleura ses lèvres des siennes et lui dit :_

_- "Tu dois faire ton devoir de soldat et porter allégeance au roi du Gondor. Tu sais qu'il est ce qu'il faut à ton peuple. Dès que tu lui auras parlé, tu pourras dormir un bon moment. Lorsque tu ouvriras les yeux, tu seras un homme nouveau… Nous nous reverrons bientôt mon aimé, quand tout sera fini, nous nous reverrons…"_

Boromir sentit alors une main sur son épaule et il ouvrit les yeux grands. Il reconnut Aragorn qui tentait de lui retirer la flèche qui était logée dans sa peau. Mais Boromir eut encore assez de force pour retenir sa main et lui dit :

- Non… laissez… c'est trop tard pour moi. J'ai failli… J'ai fait fuir Frodon et par ma faute, j'ai causé l'enlèvement des hobbits…

- Non, vous n'avez rien fait de tel… Frodon est parti parce qu'il devait partir. Il savait que l'anneau nous mettait tous en danger. Il devait le faire, mais il hésitait. Vous l'avez poussé à agir dans ce sens. Dit Aragorn tristement.

Boromir avait du mal à respirer et il sut qu'il devait lui parler comme le lui avait dit Telrea. Mais d'abord, il saisit la chaine qu'il portait et la retira de son cou. Il dit au rôdeur :

- Donnez ça à Telrea… dites-lui que je l'ai aimé jusqu'à la fin… Que je regrette de… elle avait raison. Je n'aurai pas dû venir…

- Je lui remettrais, c'est promis… je lui rendrai ce gage d'amour… dit Aragorn en regardant l'anneau d'or dans le creux de sa main.

- Merci… Merci… Je vous aurai suivi, mon frère, mon capitaine, mon roi…

- Oh… Boromir… dit encore Aragorn en baissant les yeux tristement sur l'homme.

Boromir sentit son souffle lui manquer et expira son dernier souffle. Il avait tout dit, tout dit comme le lui avait demandé Telrea. Il se sentait en paix, il se sentait bien, il se sentait en sécurité. Il allait rejoindre sa mère, son grand-père… mais lorsqu'il pensa à Telrea et les enfants, il regrettait de ne pas avoir lutté contre la mort.


	17. Faramir

17- Faramir

Les choses se bousculèrent rapidement en terre du milieu depuis que Frodon et Sam étaient passés par chez elle. Telrea avait des nouvelles de ce qui se passait par Cerris qui venait la voir régulièrement. Malheureusement, les attaques contre les habitants du Gondor, se faisaient de plus en plus fréquemment. Nuriel s'assurait que rien n'y personne ne venait rôder dans les alentours de la maison. Elle pouvait se défendre et Telrea aussi, sauf que dans son état, ce n'était pas recommandé.

Nuriel avait repris l'entrainement des deux ainés afin de s'assurer qu'ils soient près à toute éventualité. Faramir venait encore, mais moins souvent. Elle avait instauré des tours de garde qu'elle partageait avec Latoya et Madril. Quant à Telrea, elle faisait la tête parce que Nuriel refusait qu'elle fasse sa part. Aujourd'hui, ce fut Faramir qui lui rendit visite pour l'informer des derniers développements.

Le Rohan est laissé seul depuis que le Roi Theoden a banni les cavaliers de la marche d'Edoras. Malheureusement pour eux, les orcs font la pluie et le beau temps sur toutes les routes. Les villages se vident de leurs habitants et tentent de se réfugier dans des lieux plus surs. À ce rythme-là, Saroumane n'a qu'un geste à faire et le Rohan lui tombe entre les mains d'un claquement de doigt. Ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle pour nous. Dit Faramir en secouant la tête négativement.

- Aucune nouvelle d'Eomer alors? Demanda Nuriel

- Tout ce que nous savons c'est qu'il a été vu parcourant le territoire du Rohan à la recherche des orcs. Malgré son bannissement, il chasse l'ennemi et fait ce qu'il peut. Dit Faramir pour répondre à la question de Nuriel.

- Et il obtient du succès? Lui demanda Telrea.

- De maigres succès, mais des succès quand même. Nous avons la chance de ne pas connaitre les mêmes problèmes qu'eux pour le moment. Mais nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de relâcher notre surveillant pour autant. Grâce à nos éclaireurs, nous avons réussi à tenir à distance les troupes ennemies. Mais nous savons très bien que ce n'est que partie remise. Dit Faramir.

Telrea soupira découragé et regarda du coté de Nuriel. Cette dernière saisit son arc et dit à Faramir :

- Alors, mes leçons de tir sont une bonne chose pour les enfants. Je vais de ce pas vérifié la route avec Madril. J'ai des pièges à installer pour nos ennemis. Dit Nuriel en se levant pour rejoindre le jeune homme.

Faramir s'inclina pour la laisser partir et une fois seule avec Telrea, il dit nerveusement :

- Où sont Latoya et Roxelana?

- Latoya raconte une histoire à Roxy pour l'endormir. Dit Telrea

Faramir profita de l'absence de Nuriel pour se pencher plus vers elle et lui dire en confidence :

- Tu ne devrais pas rester ici Telrea. Il serait peut-être bien que tu trouves refuge chez Roswen. Je sais que ce n'est pas l'endroit idéal, mais…

- Ma place est ici, je ne bougerais pas à moins que ce ne soit vraiment nécessaire. Dit Telrea en le regardant sérieusement.

- Telrea, tu joues avec ta vie et celle des enfants. Tu prends des risques inutiles. Je te recommande fortement de retourner auprès de ta tante. Si tu ne veux pas le faire tout de suite, d'accord, mais prends le temps d'y réfléchir au moins. Je reviendrai dans quelques jours pour savoir ce que tu as décidé. Dit-il en se levant à son tour.

Telrea lui fit un air maussade et rugit suffisamment fort pour faire réagir Faramir. Il se retourna vers elle et ne put se retenir et la saisit par les bras. Il était furieux de sa réaction et il lui dit en serrant les dents. :

- Je suis sérieux Telrea, si tu ne prends pas la bonne décision, je la prendrai pour toi. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit, ni à toi, ni aux enfants. Je tiens trop à toi pour te laisser faire une folie pareille.

- Quoi? Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire? Dit Telrea avec étonnement

Faramir recula d'un pas en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. Pour ne pas mettre le doute dans l'esprit de sa belle-sœur, il lui dit rapidement :

- Boromir m'en voudrait s'il t'arrivait quoi que ce soit…

Telrea le regarda avec surprise, mais garda pour elle ses commentaires. Elle aurait aimé lui demander plus d'explications, mais Beregorn entrait au même moment et dit à son Capitaine avec empressement :

- Capitaine, nos éclaireurs nous signalent des mouvements du côté de la route de l'Ithilien. Il serait bon d'aller y jeter un coup d'œil. Dit-il

- Très bien j'arrive. Faites monter tout le monde en selle et que tout soit près dès mon arrivée. Dit Faramir en prenant son visage de capitaine.

Beregorn sortie rapidement de la maison et Nuriel entra en trombe. Faramir dit alors à Telrea :

- Je ne plaisante pas Telrea. Lorsque je reviendrai, je veux que tu me donnes ta réponse et que tu sois prête. Je ne veux pas que tu traines ici. Dit Faramir

- Je vais y réfléchir. Dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

- Promets-moi de peser le pour et le contre. Tu verras que c'est la meilleure chose à faire. Dit-il en prenant sa main pour la serrer tendrement.

Il se pencha pour embrasser sa joue doucement et la regarda avec énormément d'affection. Nuriel ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils au geste du jeune capitaine des archers. Elle sentit le malaise de Telrea et attendit que Faramir ait quitté les lieux. Une fois assurée qu'elles étaient seules, elle dit à la femme de Boromir :

- Le Capitaine Faramir semble très protecteur de vous on dirait. Peut-être trop je pense.

- Oui tu as raison, un peu trop à mon goût. J'ai la très nette impression que Faramir dépasse les limites de son engagement envers moi. Dit-elle sèchement.

- Ce n'est pas une si mauvaise chose au fond. Il prend soin de vous et de votre famille. Vous pouvez, au moins être assuré qu'il verra à votre sécurité en tout temps. Dit Nuriel.

- Sans doute, mais je m'en serais bien passé. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de…

- Ne vous en faites pas Telrea, tant que je serai près de vous, il n'osera pas vous approcher. J'y veillerai, ne vous en faites pas. Dit Nuriel.

- Je suis en mesure de m'occuper de lui. Pour l'instant, je dois réfléchir sur sa proposition. Dit Telrea en débarrassant la table.

- C'est-à-dire? Demanda Nuriel intrigué.

- Il veut que je retourne à la cité pour me réfugier chez ma tante Roswen.

- Et vous allez le faire?

- Pas tant et aussi longtemps que je serai ici et en sécurité. Vient Nuriel, je suis peut-être grosse, mais je sais encore tirer à l'arc. Montre-moi encore une fois les rudiments de l'arc que je pratique un peu. On ne sait jamais, ça peut servir. Dit Telrea sous le regard surpris, mais enchanté de la gitane.


	18. Vivre ou mourir

18- Vivre ou mourir

Un doux balancement le berçait tout doucement et il se sentait bien et détendu. Jamais il n'avait ressenti une paix semblable. Il était comme sur un nuage, voyageant sous une brise fraiche et agréable pour sa peau brûlante. Il souriait comme à l'époque de sa jeunesse lorsqu'il s'installait au sommet de la tour d'Echtelion avec son grand-père. Il se souvint que la vue de la tour était magnifique.

Seulement, en ouvrant les yeux, il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas sur un nuage, il n'était pas non plus sur la tour avec son grand-père. Mais où pouvait-il bien être? Il était dans un endroit qu'il avait déjà vu auparavant. Et cet endroit était loin d'être paradisiaque. Ça ressemblait plus à un donjon… les donjons de la tour… Oui, il était dans les donjons de la tour, à l'endroit même où son père l'y avait enfermé très jeune pour le punir d'avoir raté une leçon. Faramir était avec lui… C'était l'endroit qu'il détestait le plus à Minas Tirith.

Il ferma les yeux pour en chasser les images et les ouvrit à nouveau. Cette fois, il se trouvait dans les mines de la Moria à combattre les orcs. Ça aussi il n'avait pas beaucoup aimé l'expérience. Il avait vu Gandalf tomber dans les profondeurs des grottes entrainant avec lui le balrog. Il avait été fortement secoué par cette disparition. Puis, il vit sa rencontre avec Galadriel, son incursion dans son esprit et les avertissements qu'elle lui avait fait.

Boromir ferma les yeux solidement pour ne pas en voir plus. Il n'avait pas écouté la Dame et c'était retenu aussi longtemps que possible pour finir par se servir des souvenirs heureux qu'il gardait précieusement dans son cœur. Mais la suite ne fut pas des plus agréables. Il crut mourir de peur en voyant le feu embraser la cité blanche, il voyait les orcs tuer tous ceux qu'ils voyaient. Mais le moment le plus difficile fut lorsqu'il vit Telrea être trainé par les cheveux par des hommes des montagnes, sa fille Latoya être violé et battu par deux montagnards et son fils tué d'un coup d'épée en plein cœur. Il ne voyait pas Roxy et chercha du regard pour voir les orcs l'amener au loin.

Il se mit à crier et tendit la main pour la rejoindre, mais ses jambes ne le suivaient pas et décourager par le manque de force, il se laissa glisser au sol. Il se mit à pleurer et couvrit son visage de ses mains. Mais il ne pleura pas longtemps puisque soudain, il sentit une main sur son épaule. Il sursauta violemment et se retourna vivement pour voir devant lui un homme ou plutôt un elfe d'une beauté fabuleuse.

Il avait toujours trouvé les elfes magnifiques quelque soit leurs origines, mais celui qui était devant lui dépassait tout ce qu'il avait vu. Il était grand, avec des yeux d'un bleu couleur du ciel et une chevelure d'un blond un peu plus foncé que Legolas. L'elfe sourit en voyant sa réaction et lui dit avec douceur :

- N'ayez pas peur, jeune capitaine, vous êtes en sécurité ici. Dit l'inconnu.

Boromir regarda autour de lui et il se rendit compte qu'il était au beau milieu d'un grand jardin fleuri. Il lui fit face et lui demanda avec surprise :

- Où suis-je ?

- Vous êtes entre deux mondes, cher ami. C'est ici que je décide du sort des âmes. Vous êtes dans mon domaine. Dit l'inconnu en lui montrant de la main tout ce qui l'entourait.

- Qui êtes-vous alors ?

- Je suis Mandos, le Valar des âmes et des esprits décédés. Dit-il à nouveau.

Boromir était encore plus surpris et secoua la tête négativement. Comment avait-il pu se retrouver ici ? Il n'avait pas sa place dans ce lieu sacré. C'était un endroit réservé strictement aux immortelles. Il fronça les sourcils intrigués et dit au valar :

- Je ne devrais pas être ici, je pense. Il y a surement une erreur. Je suis un simple mortel et …

- Non, pas du tout, il n'y a pas d'erreur. Vous êtes bien où vous devez être. Je suis ici pour vous guider vers la bonne voie. Vous êtes un homme important parmi votre peuple et vous avez des amis puissants. Dit-il en le regardant moqueusement.

- Je n'ai pas d'ami aussi puissant, j'en ai bien peur. Dit Boromir soupçonneux.

- Et pourtant, ce fut le cas. Une personne très influente à intercéder en votre faveur et le grand valar a bien voulu faire suite à sa demande. Dit Mandos en regardant Boromir avec intensité.

- J'aimerais bien savoir qui à fait une demande aussi généreuse pour moi. Je ne mérite pourtant pas l'attention des valars. J'ai fait l'irréparable, j'ai provoqué la dissolution de la communauté, j'ai fait peur à Frodon, je n'ai pas pu sauver Merry et Pippin des orcs…

- Je ne puis malheureusement pas vous répondre sur le sujet, mais vous saurez en temps utile qui a parlé pour vous. Ce que vous croyez des actes impardonnables ne le sont pas, puisque vous avez probablement mis un roi sur le trône du Gondor. Ce n'est pas n'importe quoi ça. De plus, en faisant peur à Frodon, vous l'avez obligé à quitter la communauté. Il devait le faire, mais il hésitait encore. Vous lui avez donné le coup de pouce nécessaire pour qu'il se décide. Quant aux deux jeunes hobbits, ils ont une tâche à faire et ce n'était qu'en étant entre leurs mains qu'ils pourront faire ce que l'on attend d'eux. Alors, vous voyez bien que rien n'arrive pour rien. Dit Mandos en s'approchant de lui pour l'aider à se relever.

Boromir était encore plus confus. Il avait beau repasser dans son esprit les évènements qui l'ont mené à la mort et avait du mal à bien comprendre. Il dit alors à Mandos :

- Ça ne me dit pas pourquoi je suis ici. Dit-il intriguer.

- Parce que vous avez démontré que l'amour que vous avez dans votre cœur est plus fort que tout. Vous êtes un homme de guerre, mais vous avez choisi l'amour au détriment de la gloire et du succès, ce n'est pas peut dire. C'est un sentiment très important pour les elfes et malgré les embuches, vous n'avez pas hésité à suivre votre cœur. Pour cette raison, les valars ont décidé de vous permettre de vivre la vie que vous avez toujours voulue, mais à certaines conditions. Dit Mandos en entrainant Boromir vers un siège près d'un lac.

Boromir le suivit sans protester et regarda tout autour de lui la magnificence des lieux. C'était absolument fantastique. Lorsqu'ils furent installés, Boromir lui demanda sans détour :

- Quelles sont les conditions de ma survie?

- Vous saurez tous une fois de retour à la vie. Mais la réhabilitation sera difficile, longue et ardue. Il vous faudra travailler fort et durement pour reprendre la forme. Mais soyez sans crainte vous ne serez pas seul. Vous aurez toute l'aide possible pour redevenir celui que vous étiez. Dit Mandos en souriant.

Boromir sentait l'espoir revenir en lui et il rêvait déjà de revoir Telrea et ses enfants. Mandos sourit en coin et approuva de la tête. L'homme du Gondor lui demanda alors :

- Et quand pourrais-je retourner en terre du Milieu ? demanda Boromir sans poser plus de questions.

- Immédiatement, mais n'oubliez pas, que ce sera pénible pour vous au début. Il ne faut pas abuser de vos forces, ni vous pressez. Votre rôle dans cette guerre est terminé. Votre retour parmi les vôtres se fera une fois guérison complète. Il vous faudra beaucoup de patience et de travail. Vos blessures étaient très graves et seule l'intervention d'un guérisseur expérimenté à pu vous sauver. Maintenant, c'est à vous de faire le reste. Dit Mandos en se levant et en lui montrant une intense lumière de l'autre coté du lac.

Il suivit le regard du valar et sentit son corps reprendre vie. Mais il sentit aussi la douleur que ses blessures avaient provoquée. Il plissa les yeux pour retenir une plainte de douleur et Mandos lui dit :

- Fermez les yeux, capitaine Boromir. Lorsque vous les ouvrirez, vous serez entre bonnes mains. Bonne chance jeune homme. Que la grâce des valars soit sur vous et votre famille. Dit Mandos en le quittant.

Boromir avait fermé les yeux dès que Mandos lui en a donné l'ordre et il se sentit attiré par une force inconnue de lui. La douleur qu'il ressentit était telle qu'il gémit en posant sa main sur sa plaie. Une main ferme le retint et lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il croisa el regard d'une femme-elfes au sourire chaleureux. Elle lui dit alors :

- Enfin, vous êtes réveillé Seigneur Boromir. Nous allons pouvoir commencer votre réhabilitation maintenant. Je suis Séphora de la Lorien, votre guérisseure. Bienvenu dans le monde des vivants. Dit-elle en l'aidant à reprendre place dans son lit.


	19. Des explications

19- Les explications

Le retour à la vie de Boromir en avait surpris plusieurs. Caldoren le premier, car il ne croyait pas possible un tel miracle. Un mortel ne survivait que rarement à des blessures aussi graves. Mais il avait promis à Galadriel de faire tout ce qui était nécessaire pour l'aider et c'est ce qu'il avait fait. Son état d'inconscience avait permis à Caldoren de soigner ses blessures physiques. Puis, avec l'arrivée de Séphora avec Legolas, les choses prirent une tournure plus acceptable. La présence de Séphora pourrait chasser les mauvaises pensées de l'esprit du Gondorien.

Legolas avait eu un choc en découvrant l'identité du patient que Séphora devait voir. Ce fut d'ailleurs, avec la promesse de garder le silence sur l'identité de l'homme que Legolas avait repris la route d'Edoras. Haldir avait dû lui faire comprendre la nécessité pour lui de n'en parler à personne lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré en route. Ce fut à son arrivée au Domaine des rivières, qui permit à Caldoren et Séphora de mettre la touche finale au traitement de Boromir.

Le Gondorien n'était pas un patient facile et ses plaies l'empêchaient de fonctionner comme il le voulait. À quelques reprises, Séphora dut lever le ton pour l'obliger à calmer ses ardeurs. Seul Haldir réussit à lui faire entendre raison et à calmer ses ardeurs. Boromir pouvait se lever, marcher, monter à cheval et même lever l'épée, mais il ne pouvait pas encore combattre. Il avait recommencé à s'entrainer avec Haldir mais de façon modéré, ce qui ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup. Cette période d'adaptation dura plusieurs jours au grand damne du capitaine du Gondor. Sarafin comprenait ce qu'il pouvait ressentir, elle était de sa race après tout.

Ce fut une surprise pour lui de découvrir que Sarafin était la femme dont Legolas lui parlait à l'occasion. Il s'attendait à voir une femme-elfe et non une mortelle comme lui. Il se sentait moins seul et ils pouvaient échanger des commentaires entre eux sans blesser personne.

Bien entendu, Boromir était reconnaissant aux elfes de l'avoir sauvé et plus encore au Seigneur Caldoren pour l'avoir si bien soigné. Mais la guerre était loin d'être finie et les rumeurs concernant une attaque imminente sur le Gondor étaient arrivées jusqu'à lui. Malheureusement pour lui, sa participation dans cette guerre était à toute fin pratique terminée. C'est d'ailleurs ce que lui expliqua Caldoren alors qu'il profita de la présence de tous dans la salle à manger pour surprendre tout le monde.

- Votre survie tient du miracle Seigneur Boromir, mais vous êtes loin d'avoir atteint toutes vos capacités. Il vous reste encore beaucoup à faire et que le jour où vous pourrez reprendre les armes est encore loin. Je pense qu'il n'est pas faut de dire que pour vous, la guerre est chose du passé. Vous n'êtes pas encore en assez bonne condition pour combattre qui que ce soit. Dit Caldoren.

- Je sais tout ça et je suis très conscient que je ne peux plus me battre avec la même force qu'avant. Seulement, mon peuple a besoin de moi, mon père doit préparer nos défenses et je sais pertinemment qu'il n'est pas en état de mener les troupes à la victoire. J'ignore ce qui se passe hors de votre cité, je ne sais pas ce que fait Sauron, ni ce que sont devenus mes compagnons de la communauté, mon frère, ma famille… Est-ce que quelqu'un sait que je suis en vie ? Demanda Boromir tristement.

- Chaque chose en son temps, capitaine. Nous avons à discuter de chose plus sérieuse d'abord. Dit Caldoren en prenant place à table.

- Discuter de quoi ? Demanda Boromir à nouveau avec surprise.

- De votre avenir cher ami. Dit le Seigneur des rivières avec un sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres.

- Mon avenir ? Quel avenir? À vous entendre, je ne suis pas en état de me battre. La guerre est étendue sur toute la terre du milieu et vous voulez discuter de mon avenir? Je ne crois pas qu'il y est quelque chose de plus important que l'avenir de la terre du milieu. La mienne n'a que peu d'importance. Dit Boromir frustré.

- L'avenir de la terre du milieu n'est plus de votre ressort Capitaine. D'autres s'occupent de ce problème. Vous par contre, vous avez une décision à prendre. Une décision qui fait partie de l'avenir de la terre du milieu. Dit Caldoren sur le même ton que lui.

Boromir soupira lourdement et baissa les yeux honteux. Il avait encore une fois agi trop promptement. Sarafin posa une main doucement sur son bras afin d'apaiser sa colère. Caldoren radoucit son air et ajouta plus calmement :

- Vous êtes un homme choyé Capitaine Boromir pour avoir obtenus une deuxième chance à la vie. Vous avez des amis haut place pour que l'on vous permettre de survivre à ce que vous avez vécus. Mais ce qui est le plus surprenant c'est d'avoir obtenu l'appui et la confiance des dirigeants de la Lorien. Dit le seigneur des rivières.

Boromir agrandit les yeux de surprise. Mandos lui avait dit que quelqu'un avait intercédé en sa faveur auprès des valars. Se pourrait-il que Lady Galadriel soit cette personne ? Il était renversé par ce que disait Caldoren et ne sut quoi dire. L'elfe des rivières poursuivit en disant :

- Lady Galadriel tenait vraiment à votre survie puisqu'elle vous a assigné le guérisseur le plus illustre de la Lorien dans son domaine. Et je ne parle pas du Capitaine Haldir qui vous à défendu avec acharnement et conviction afin que nous portions assistance à la Dame dans votre sauvetage. Dit Caldoren en regardant les deux elfes de la Lorien.

- Et je leur serai a jamais reconnaissant de l'aide et de l'appui qu'ils m'apportent. Je suis flatté par leur sollicitude mais je ne mérite pas l'attention que l'on me porte. La mort aurait été une juste punition pour ce que j'ai fait. Les gestes que j'ai posés sont impardonnables et je m'en veux terriblement. Dit Boromir déçu.

- Mais ces gestes furent posés involontairement. Vous n'avez pas à vous sentir coupable puisque vous n'étiez pas vous-même. Dit Caldoren avec compassion.

- Ce n'est pas digne d'un capitaine de mon rang. Dit Boromir en regardant du côté d'Haldir qui lui sourit aimablement.

Caldoren secoua la tête positivement et ne put faire autrement que d'admirer cet homme. Peu de mortels admettent leurs torts et lui il le faisait avec regret et humilité. Par contre, il avait besoin de regagner sa confiance qui fut grandement ébranlée. Il lui dit alors :

- Saroumane a été banni de l'ordre des Istaris et fut remplacé par Gandalf…

- Mais c'est impossible… Gandalf est tombé dans les mines de la Moria… Je l'ai vu…

- Oui, c'est vrai, mais il a eu la même chance que vous. Les valars ont jugé que sa tâche en terre du milieu n'était pas encore terminée. Les valars n'abandonnent pas ceux qui leur sont fidèles. Gandalf est bel et bien en vie et est maintenant le magicien blanc. Dit Caldoren avec fierté.

Boromir était confus par les paroles de l'elfe. Si lui Boromir du Gondor avait eu la vie sauve, pourquoi pas Gandalf ? Il soupira lourdement en comprenant que beaucoup de choses avaient changé depuis un certain temps. Il était loin de chez lui, loin de ses amis et de sa famille. Le peu d'information qu'il recevait de la part de Caldoren n'était pas suffisant pour apaiser son esprit perturbé et son cœur meurtri. Malheureusement pour lui, il devait se contenter de ça jusqu'à la prochaine fois. Mais voyant qu'il était encore troublé, Caldoren décida d'entrer dans le vif du sujet et lui dit :

- Mais laissons cela pour l'instant et discutons de ma proposition.

- Quelle proposition ? demanda Boromir intrigué.

- Une proposition qui changera votre vie à tout jamais. Ajouta Caldoren en souriant.

- C'est-à-dire ? dit l'homme en fronçant les sourcils.

- Si je vous disais que je suis en mesure de réaliser votre désir le plus cher.

- Mon désir le plus cher? Vous ne savez pas ce que je veux le plus au monde. Dit encore Boromir.

- Oh si je le sais. J'en sais plus que vous pouvez l'imaginer. Dit Caldoren un sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres.

Boromir se tendit se demandant ce que l'elfe des rivières savait à son sujet. Il regarda du côté d'Haldir qui ne semblait pas comprendre plus que lui à quoi il voulait en venir. Séphora et Sarafin attendaient la suite des évènements. Caldoren sourit plus encore, satisfait d'avoir pu capter leur attention.


	20. La proposition

20- La proposition

Caldoren regardait de son balcon les allés et venus de ses sujets. Son regard se porta sur l'homme qui faisait des exercices d'étirements en compagnie de son capitaine en chef et ne put faire autrement que d'admirer sa technique de combat. Il avait perdu beaucoup de dextérité, mais restait quand même très habile. Ce n'était pas une situation facile pour le Gondorien et Caldoren le savait très bien. Mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser le Seigneur du Gondor prendre la route sans un minimum de capacité. Pour l'instant, il n'était pas en position pour affronter qui que ce soit. Son instinct de guerrier lui servait amplement, mais il n'était pas assez fort physiquement pour être laissé à lui-même. Il voyait bien que Boromir était pressé de reprendre la forme au plus vite, il voulait retourner chez lui, et ce, envers et contre tous. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas attendre plus longtemps. Il devait connaitre sa réponse afin de préparer la suite des évènements.

Caldoren se redressa et s'apprêtait à se rendre au terrain d'entrainement pour s'entretenir avec le Gondorien lorsque son adjoint vint le rejoindre.

- Vous semblez inquiet Monseigneur, qu'est-ce qui vous tracasse autant ? dit Alfarin

- J'ai peur qu'il ne prenne pas la bonne décision mon ami. La proposition que je lui ai faite l'oblige à renoncer à sa vie passée, à Boromir du Gondor pour devenir quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne suis pas convaincu qu'il soit prêt à sacrifier sa vie antérieure pour une vie différente. Dit Caldoren en soupirant lourdement.

- Mais je croyais que c'était son désir le plus cher ! Vivre enfin une vraie vie de famille avec sa femme et ses enfants ? Auriez-vous donc perdu confiance en sa décision ? Ce n'est pourtant pas ce que Galadriel a dit. Dit Alfarin indécis

Caldoren secoua la tête négativement et regarda du côté du Gondorien qui terminait son entrainement. Il se souvint de leur entretien au sujet de ce qu'il lui avait proposé. Beaucoup de choses avaient été dévoilées ce jour-là et il ne put retenir un léger sourire en coin.

FLASHBACK

_Boromir était sous le choc de ce que venait de dire Caldoren. Il ne pouvait pas tout savoir de ce qu'il voulait de tout son cœur. Il ne pouvait pas savoir ce qu'il avait eu tant de mal à cacher. Il ne pouvait pas connaitre…_

_- Je sais que vous rêvez d'une vie calme et tranquille avec votre famille. Votre épouse et vos enfants pourraient bénéficier d'un coin paisible dans un domaine qui demande la présence d'une personne d'expérience pour bien l'exploiter. Un endroit fait sur mesure pour vous, capitaine. Votre famille mérite une vie plus normale vous ne pensez pas ? Vous avez fait du bon travail avec eux. Vous avez su préserver votre vie privée au détriment de l'autorité. Ce que je vous offre c'est ça, une vraie vie de famille. Dit Caldoren en lui souriant aimablement._

_- Que voulez-vous dire au juste ? De quel genre de proposition est-il question ici ? _

_- Je vous offre la possibilité de vivre la vie dont vous avez toujours rêvé pour vous et votre famille. Un endroit où vous n'aurez plus besoin de cacher l'existence d'une épouse et d'enfants, de ceux qui vous refusaient cette joie. Dit Caldoren._

_- Qui vous à parlé de ma famille ? Auriez-vous eut un entretient avec Lady Galadriel ? dit Boromir nerveusement._

_Séphora sentit le besoin d'intervenir. Caldoren en avait assez dit pour l'instant. C'était à elle de faire le reste. Elle posa sa main doucement sur le bras de Boromir et lui dit calmement :_

_- Non, Seigneur Boromir, j'ai dû procéder à un ménage de votre esprit et j'ai demandé l'aide du Seigneur Caldoren pour ce faire. J'y ai vu votre famille. J'ai vu votre épouse et vos enfants. Dit Séphora timidement._

_- Il fut nécessaire de réveiller votre esprit qui refusait de revenir vers la lumière. J'ai aussi vu votre famille. Lorsque j'ai demandé à Galadriel si elle connaissait ce fait, elle m'a confirmé ce que j'avais vu. Elle admire beaucoup votre geste concernant votre épouse et vous avez acquis toute son admiration et la mienne par le fait même. Pour cette raison, vous méritez de vivre en paix et heureux. Vous avez caché depuis trop longtemps ce secret. Il est temps pour vous de profiter de ceux que vous aimez sans peur d'être découvert. Dit Caldoren satisfait de ses paroles._

_Boromir se sentait presque heureux. Il avait la possibilité d'offrir à Telrea une vie comme il l'avait toujours souhaité. Il sentit son cœur battre de joie. C'était au-dessus de tout ce qu'il avait espéré durant toute sa vie. Mais ce que lui offrait Caldoren était presque trop beau pour être vrai et un doute s'insinua dans son esprit. Étant un homme soupçonneux de nature, il comprit que ce beau rêve n'était pas sans conséquence. Il sentit un long frisson parcourir son corps et fronça les sourcils. Il lui demanda alors :_

_- Je suppose qu'il y a un prix à payer pour obtenir ce que vous me proposez?_

_- Il y effectivement un prix à payer, mais en ce qui me concerne, je pense que ce n'est rien en comparaison avec ce que vous aurez en retour. Dit Caldoren en souriant_

_- Et qu'est ce que ce sera ? Demanda Boromir nerveusement._

_- Il faudra renoncer à votre passé, devenir quelqu'un d'autre puisque Boromir du Gondor est mort pour tout le monde. Vous deviendrez Borion de l'Isengard, Seigneur d'Orthanc... _

_- Mais l'Isengard est le domaine des Istaris et des magiciens… _

_- Était… les Istaris quittent eux aussi la terre du milieu. Cet endroit aura besoin d'une personne comme vous pour diriger ce domaine. Il y aura beaucoup à faire pour remettre en état ce magnifique sanctuaire. Mais avec vous comme principal gardien, la vocation de cet endroit pourrait être un lieu de culte et de recueillement. Une chance pour vous de faire autre chose que vous occuper des histoires de guerre. Tout ça pourrait être à vous, bien entendu, si vous acceptez ma proposition. Dit Caldoren._

_Boromir agrandit les yeux de surprise et sentit son cœur battre de plus en plus vite. Il se sentit anéanti par ce que lui proposait Caldoren. Il était près à beaucoup pour vivre avec Telrea et les enfants… Mais était-il prêt à changer de vie ? Était-il prêt à renoncer à tout pour cette joie ? Il ne savait plus quoi en penser. Il dit alors à Caldoren :_

_- Si j'ai bien compris, vous me demandez de ne plus être le capitaine en chef de la tour blanche de Minas Tirith, de ne plus être le fils de l'Intendant, ni le frère de Faramir. Vous me demandez de ne plus être Boromir du Gondor ?_

_- C'est exact. Je sais que ce n'est pas ce que vous auriez souhaité, mais les valars ont jugé que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Dit Caldoren._

_Boromir soupira lourdement et s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise. Il était plus que confus par ce que lui proposait Caldoren. Il se redressa pour regarder Haldir et Séphora et vit dans leurs regards l'espoir qu'il accepte cette nouvelle chance à la vie. Il reporta ensuite son regard du côté de Caldoren et lui dit :_

_- Je ne peux pas vous répondre dans l'immédiat… j'ai… j'ai besoin de temps pour y penser… pour y réfléchir. Dit Boromir avec hésitation._

_- Bien sûr, Seigneur Boromir, vous aurez tout le temps nécessaire pour y penser. Si vous voulez en discuter à nouveau, je serai disponible pour répondre à toutes vos questions. Je vous laisse avec vos amis, ils seront peut-être de bons conseils pour vous. Dit Caldoren en les quittant pour laisser à Boromir et ses amis le soin d'en discuter entre eux._

FIN DU FLASHBACK

Caldoren fixait toujours le Gondorien et Alfarin sourit en coin en voyant l'inquiétude dans le regard de son maitre. Il ne doutait pas de la décision de Boromir, mais comment il pourrait gérer tout ça. Caldoren se retourna vers le terrain d'entrainement et ne vit plus le Gondorien. Il soupira à nouveau et dit alors à Alfarin :

- J'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'il a décidé Alfarin. Il y a tant à faire pour préparer sa nouvelle vie. Je ne peux pas prolonger plus longuement son moment de réflexion. Il a du mal à endurer la solitude qu'il ressent et surtout de ne pas savoir ce qui se passe en dehors de nos murs…Ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde d'avoir une offre semblable. S'il refuse ce que je lui ai proposé…

- Il en refusera pas, j'en suis sur. Il n'est que confus et indécis. Il doit décider de son avenir et du même coup de renoncer à tout ce qu'il a vécus. Je ne puis le condamner de vouloir bien y réfléchir. Dit Alfarin. .

- Oui, peut-être avez-vous raison. J'ai seulement peur qu'il refuse mon offre…

- Je ne refuse pas votre offre, je veux en discuter encore avec vous plus longuement. Dit Boromir qui arrivait près de lui.

Caldoren se retourna pour faire face au Gondorien. Il voyait de la détermination dans son visage et un réel désir de tout savoir. Il sourit en coin en voyant son air sérieux et lui dit :

- Très bien, que voulez-vous savoir ?


	21. Sarafin cousine de Telrea

21- Sarafin cousine de Telrea

FLASHBACK

_Le choix de vie de Boromir n'était facile à prendre. Il avait gardé le silence un très long moment suite à la visite de Caldoren et qu'il lui avait proposé de changer de vie. Il ne savait quoi en penser, ni quoi faire. Il avait besoin de temps pour réfléchir et de temps pour bien peser le pour et le contre d'une telle décision. Il voulait une vie de famille, mais le prix demandé était très élevé. Ce fut Haldir qui lui permit de considérer l'offre sur un angle différent._

_- Vous avez une décision importante à prendre Seigneur Boromir. Mais peu importe ce que vous déciderez, je serai à vos côtés aussi longtemps que nécessaire. De toute façon, je ne suis pas en meilleur forme que vous. Dit l'elfe de la Lorien, un sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres._

_- De plus, vous n'êtes pas seul. Je resterai aussi pour m'assurer que tout va bien pour vous. Sarafin sera heureuse de vous tenir compagnie si nous ne sommes pas disponibles. Et comme Haldir, nous serons là pour vous. Dit Séphora en lui souriant aimablement._

_Boromir se sentait bien entouré et sourit en voyant les deux elfes et l'amie de cœur du prince de Mirkwood. Mais il n'était pas près à renoncer à tout et il ne pouvait pas décidé sans y penser sérieusement. Haldir savait qu'il avait besoin d'arguments convaincants et il lui dit avec compassion :_

_- Je comprends que c'est difficile, mais vous avez risqué beaucoup pour protéger cette vie. Vous avez risqué la colère de votre père, le respect de vos supérieurs et du peuple. Vous avez même risqué votre carrière pour vivre cet amour. Les nombreux sacrifices que vous avez fait pour maintenir secrète cette union ne mérite pas une fin aussi tragique, mais un épanouissement. Il est vrai de penser que le prix à payer est important, mais n'en vaut-il pas la peine ?_

_Boromir secoua la tête négativement et soupira lourdement. Il était encore plus confus. Ce que venait de dire les deux elfes lui mettaient du baume au cœur, mais peut-être pas encore assez. Il dit alors avec hésitation :_

_- Mon mariage s'est fait dans le secret. Seul mon frère, l'aubergiste et le célébrant sont au courant. Quelques personnes de mon entourage aussi savent que j'ai une épouse et des enfants mais très peu. Des membres de la communauté, il n'y a que Merry et Pippin qui en savent un peu plus. Avec leurs questions incessantes, il est difficile de ne pas en parler. Ils sont les seules qui connaissent l'existence de Telrea et de mes enfants. Dit Boromir tristement._

_A la mention du nom de Telrea, Sarafin sursauta. Elle regarda Boromir et pressa sa main sur son bras en lui demandant avec surprise :_

_- Telrea ? vous êtes l'époux de Telrea ? Telrea de Dol Amroth, celle qui travaillait à l'auberge de Roswen ?_

_- Oui, en effet, c'est bien elle. Vous connaissez Telrea ? demanda Boromir intrigué par ses questions._

_Sarafin lui fit un sourire heureux et sans attendre plus longtemps, elle sauta au cou de Boromir. Les deux elfes la regardèrent avec surprise et Boromir plus encore. La jeune femme leur dit alors :_

_- Vous vous souvenez lorsque je disais que je voulais me rendre en Gondor rejoindre ma cousine, et bien cette cousine c'est Telrea, c'est votre femme Seigneur Boromir. Son père et ma mère son frère et sœur. L'aubergiste est aussi de ma famille. Dit Sarafin avec bonne humeur._

_Boromir sembla retrouver le sourire au grand plaisir de Séphora et Haldir. Il eut alors le souvenir d'une discussion qu'il avait eut avec Telrea concernant une attaque en Rohan à la ferme de son oncle et lui demanda :_

_- Seriez-vous sa cousine du Rohan ? Celle dont la famille possède une terre près de la forêt noire ? Etes-vous celle qui fut sauvé par Legolas ?_

_- Legolas vous a parlez de moi ? Je suis en effet celle qui fut sauvé par lui. J'ai tout perdu lors de cette attaque. Je fus confié au bon soin de Séphora pendant mon séjour là-bas. Dit Sarafin en souriant tendrement à la fiancée d'Haldir._

_- Il a effectivement mentionné qu'il avait sauvé une jeune femme des mains des orcs. Dit-il en souriant en coin._

_- Vous voyez bien que vous n'êtes pas seul Boromir. Nous sommes nous même liés par le secret de votre survit et de votre mariage. Ceux que vous avez nommés plutôt connaissent votre secret, ainsi que nous et Legolas. Dit Haldir._

_- Mon union n'est pas ce qui m'inquiète dans le moment, c'est de ma survit dont il est question. Caldoren me demande beaucoup, il veut que j'abandonne qui je suis…_

_- Oui c'est vrai, mais c'est pour vivre une nouvelle vie. Une vie de paix et de tranquillité avec votre femme que vous avez négligée depuis le début et vos enfants que vous n'avez pas vu grandir. Vous pourriez vivre sans crainte d'être découvert puisque vous aurez une nouvelle identité. Dit Séphora avec insistance._

_- J'ai déjà quelqu'un qui s'occupe d'eux…_

_- Mais ce n'est pas cette personne qu'ils veulent, mais c'est de vous dont ils ont besoin. Réfléchissez bien Boromir. Vous avez la chance de vivre une vraie vie de famille, une vie que vous avez souhaitée pour eux. Ajouta Haldir._

_Boromir ne pouvait nier qu'il avait raison. Il n'était pas seul et le fait que quelques un de ses amis connaissait le secret de sa famille et de sa survit le calmait quelques peu. Mais il y avait tellement de point d'interrogations dans son esprit qu'il ne savait pas quoi en penser. Séphora voyait bien qu'il était confus et pour mettre plus de poids sur leurs arguments elle lui dit :_

_- Vous pourriez vivre tellement plus heureux si vous acceptiez la proposition du Seigneur Caldoren. Devenez Borion de l'Isengard. Soyez le propriétaire du domaine des Istaris. C'est un endroit merveilleux et idéal pour élever des enfants. C'est un lieu de paix et de tranquillité en pleine nature et sous l'œil protecteur des Valars qui veilleront sur vous et les vôtres._

_- Je sais tout ça, mais je serai seul, isolé de toute civilisation…_

_- Mais pas du tout. Vous ne serez jamais seul. Je serai là, ainsi que Legolas et Haldir et Séphora. Nous serons vos appuis les plus sur dans cette aventure. Dit Sarafin avec encouragement._

_- Et mon père ?... Mon frère ?... ceux qui sont déjà la pour moi et ma famille ? demanda Boromir inquiet et anxieux tout à coup._

_Cette fois, aucun d'eux ne sut quoi lui répondre. Boromir compris qu'il devrait demander des explications supplémentaires à Caldoren. Il soupira encore et baissa les yeux tristement. Le choix qu'il avait à faire était difficile, et c'était le choix de toute une vie. Il ne pouvait décider trop rapidement. Il devait bien réfléchir à cette proposition. Pour l'instant, il n'était pas bien disposé pour réfléchir et se leva de sa place et dit :_

_- J'ai besoin de temps pour réfléchir, de beaucoup de temps. Je vous reverrez au souper de ce soir. Dit Boromir en quittant la salle à manger d'un pas rapide._

_Haldir le suivit des yeux et secoua la tête négativement. Séphora eut un triste sourire et dit à Haldir :_

_- Ne t'en fait pas Haldir, il sait ce qu'il doit faire. Dit-elle_

_- Il le sait, certes, mais va-t-il le faire ? dit Haldir tristement._

_Séphora échangea un regard avec Sarafin et les deux femmes haussèrent les épaules résignés à patienter jusqu'au soir._


	22. Confidences

22- Confidences

Ce fut avec une joie immense que Telrea revit sa cousine Sarafin. Après un accueil plutôt froid de la part de Nuriel et l'arrivée en catastrophe de Cerris, les retrouvailles des deux cousines furent de courte durée. Trop court pour les goûts de Telrea. Mais, selon l'homme de confiance de Roswen, une attaque éventuelle des orcs était à prévoir et l'Intendant avait décrété que les portes de la cité seraient fermées dans les prochaines heures. Ce fut un départ précipité pour la famille de Telrea et avec l'aide de Nuriel et Sarafin, elle prit la route de la cité pour rejoindre le refuge de sa tante.

Ce fut en chemin que Sarafin avait rejoint ses amis elfes sous l'œil scrutateur de la gitane. Telrea avait souri à son geste lui disant qu'elle n'avait aucune raison de douter d'elle. Mais Telrea savait très bien que ce n'était pas pour cette raison que Nuriel espionnait sa cousine. Elle espérait des nouvelles du Rohan et de son Maréchal.

Une fois à la cité et installée dans la cave de l'auberge, Telrea prit place sur le lit de fortune et ferma les yeux pour se reposer. C'était devenu la folie furieuse partout où elle regardait. Mais valait mieux être dans une cave sombre que chez elle à la merci des orcs. Elle prit une profonde respiration et eut une pensée pour son époux qui errait quelque part en terre du milieu. Faramir était venu lui parler quelques jours plutôt et lui avait montré les restes du Cor du Gondor. Mais quelque chose en elle lui disait de ne pas désespérer. Il était impossible que Boromir soit mort, elle l'aurait senti dans son cœur. Elle ne sentait pas ce vide que la mort apporte. Elle persistait à garder espoir que son époux était toujours vivant quelque part. Instinctivement, elle posa sa main sur son ventre et sourit. Il était bien là, bien vivant et très actif aussi.

Une main douce se posa sur son bras et elle ouvrit les yeux pour voir sa cousine Sarafin lui sourire aimablement de façon rassurante.

- Ça va? Demanda Sarafin anxieuse.

- Oui bien sûr ça va. Mais je me sens fatigué. Il se passe tellement de choses que j'ai du mal à tout gérer sans perdre la raison. Je me dois de garder le moral… pour les enfants. Dit Telrea en regardant son fils avec Cerris.

- Nous connaissons tous des moments difficiles. Malheureusement, nous devons nous faire à l'idée que beaucoup de choses risquent de changer. Tout ce qui importe pour le moment, c'est de sortir vivant de cette bataille. Dit Sarafin en regardant les deux hommes solidifier la trappe du plafond.

- Tu as changé Sarafin, tu es devenu plus sur de toi, moins timide et plus déterminé. Je dirais même que tu sembles plus optimiste que la majorité d'entre nous. J'aime ce que je vois de toi. Est-ce que l'arrivée du Prince de Mirkwood dans ta vie y est pour quelque chose? Dit Telrea moqueusement.

Sarafin rougit et baissa les yeux timidement. Telrea comprit assez rapidement qu'elle avait raison, mais le silence de sa cousine valait mille mots. Elle était contente pour Sarafin, elle espérait seulement qu'elle ne s'engagerait pas dans une vie difficile comme elle. Pour ne pas l'embarrasser davantage, elle lui dit plus sérieusement :

- Je suis heureuse pour toi et je te souhaite beaucoup de bonheur…

- Rien n'est sur entre nous. Avec cette guerre…

- Ne dit pas une chose aussi terrible Sarafin… C'est un elfe et ses chances de survie sont plus grandes que celle des hommes. Tu survivras cette guerre et tu pourras revoir ton prince. Ne laisse personne entraver ta route Sarafin, tu pourrais le regretter. Dit Telrea avec un tremblement dans la voix.

Sarafin eut mal pour elle et entoura les épaules de sa cousine de son bras protecteur et lui dit :

- Allons Telrea, rien n'est perdu. Les hommes peuvent toujours vaincre encore les forces du mal. Et qui sait? Ton époux pourrait revenir à la maison bientôt. Quand a mon prince, il est resté derrière avec le rôdeur et le nain et tente de convaincre le roi du Rohan de porter main forte au Gondor. J'ignore s'il a réussi puisque j'ai quitté Helm avec les deux elfes pour venir jusqu'ici. Haldir et Séphora prennent leur travail très aux sérieux comme tous les elfes d'ailleurs. Je pense que tu comprends ce que je veux dire, tu en as un très bon exemple sous les yeux. Dit Sarafin en regardant du côté de Nuriel.

- Je ne peux pas nier qu'elle est très efficace, mais je trouve qu'elle en fait trop. Dit Telrea en souriant tout faisant un air qui fit sourire Sarafin a son tour.

Telrea regarda Sarafin et put voir ses yeux briller d'excitations. Elle voyait de l'amour dans son regard et elle sut que rien ni personne ne pourrait lui enlever ça. Elle lui dit alors :

- Tu es amoureuse de ce prince elfique n'est-ce pas? Ne me ment pas Sarafin, tes yeux parlent pour toi.

- Je ne te cacherai pas qu'il ne m'est pas indifférent. Mais je suis mortel et lui…

- Rien n'est impossible Sarafin, je pense que tu as devant toi un cas assez évident que les différences n'ont aucune importance quant il y a de l'amour entre deux personnes. Aucun obstacle ne vous arrêtera si vous vous aimez vraiment. Les pires embuches te paraitront minimes avec l'appui de celui qui fait battre ton cœur. Dit Telrea avec tendresse.

Sarafin sourit encore, mais ne semblait pas convaincu. Telrea voulut lui dire autre chose, mais un bruit assourdissant se fit entendre et tout le monde garda le silence. Cerris leva les yeux vers le plafond et dit suffisamment fort pour être entendu de tous :

- Les combats commencent, c'est le début de la guerre. Dit-il en allumant d'autres bougies pour bien éclairer la pièce.

- Seigneur, ayez pitié… dit Roswen en joignant les mains

- Pitié?... Ce n'est pas de pitié dont nous avons besoin, mais d'hommes pour combattre l'ennemi. À cause de l'Intendant, nos défenses sont réduites à presque rien. S'il avait fait appel aux alliées, nous ne serions pas dans cette situation. Dit Telrea froidement.

Sarafin sentait la nervosité de sa cousine et serra son bras pour l'obliger à se calmer. Telrea la regarda avec surprise et sut qu'elle avait été trop loin. Elle soupira lourdement tout en fermant les yeux. Elle secoua la tête négativement et dit :

- Je suis désolé Tante Roswen, je ne voulais pas…

- Allons ma chérie, ne t'en fais pas, nous comprenons très bien ce que tu peux ressentir et nous sommes de tout cœur avec toi. Ce n'est pas une situation facile pour personne. Dit Roswen en s'assoyant près de sa nièce pour la prendre dans ses bras et la bercer comme une enfant.

- Ça ne change pas le fait que ce sera une bataille de grande envergure. Je sens la présence des orcs tout près d'ici et en très grand nombre. Dit Nuriel en regardant vers l'escalier qui menait à l'étage.

- De combien d'orcs est-il question ici?

- Sans peur de me tromper, je dirais… beaucoup, énormément même. Dit la gitane sans trop en dire.

Telrea savait très ce que ce nombre représentait. Elle crut son cœur arrêté de battre et dit à Nuriel :

- Tu n'exagères pas un peu? Est-ce que tu sais ce que veut dire un très grand nombre d'orcs sur les champs de Pelennor? C'est presque la totalité de terrain entre les murs de la cité et Osgiliath. Dit Telrea qui n'osait pas y croire.

- Je sais et par le son de leurs pas et au rythme ou ils se déplacent, ils sont très nombreux, très, très nombreux. Dit Nuriel

Cette fois Telrea comprit que la gitane ne mentait pas. Elle prit une profonde respiration et dit alors à tous :

- Alors, dans ce cas prions… Prions pour qu'un miracle se produise. Nous en aurons tous besoin. Dit Telrea en joignant les mains a son tour pour prier.


	23. Gandalf le Blanc

23- Gandalf le Blanc

La bataille des champs de Pelennor était terminée, mais pour Telrea c'était le dur retour à la réalité. Il n'était pas question pour elle de retourner chez elle avant qu'Haldir n'ait inspecté sa maison. Mais rien n'était encore terminé et elle sentit son cœur se déchirer suite à la grave blessure subit par Sarafin. Elle voyait son univers s'effondrer autour d'elle sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire pour le changer. Par chance que l'elfe de la Lorien lui avait donné de bonnes nouvelles concernant son époux. Il était en vie, comme elle l'avait toujours crut, et entre bonne main. Elle savait qu'il reviendrait mais par dans l'immédiat. Malheureusement, elle devait garder le secret de sa survit car pour tout le monde, Boromir du Gondor était mort.

Pour le moment, elle priait pour le rétablissement de sa cousine qui luttait pour sa vie. Elle avait tenue à rester dans les environs jusqu'à ce que Sarafin soit hors de danger. Séphora avait déjà du mal à endurer Legolas qui s'était précipité à la maison de guérison et qui refusait de quitter le chevet de sa bien aimé. La pauvre guérisseure n'avait pas besoin d'une charge supplémentaire en s'occupant d'elle. Par chance, ce fut Madril qui fit comprendre à sa mère que sa présence n'était pas nécessaire dans la chambre et il l'accompagna dans le jardin de la maison des guérisons. Latoya aidait aux cuisines, tandis que Roxelana jouait avec d'autres enfants dans un coin du terrain.

Telrea avait demandé à être tenu au courant de l'état de santé de la jeune femme, au moindre changement. Elle restait dans le jardin et attendait avec impatience des nouvelles de Sarafin. Elle mangeait à peine, buvait très peu et refusait de dormir dans l'éventualité que quelques chose se passe. Il y avait déjà deux jours qu'elle était vue dans les alentours de la maison des guérisons et s'occupait tant bien que mal, des quelques blessés en voie de guérison. Séphora l'obligea à prendre un moment de repos et ce fut dans les jardins que Telrea fit la rencontre du magicien blanc.

Gandalf avait a son tour prit un moment de repos dans les jardins et vit qu'il n'était pas le seul à trouver refuge dans ce petit coin tranquille. Il put a loisir regarder les différentes personnes qui comme lui prenait quelques minutes pour se changer les idées suite a de longues heures de travail acharnés. Voir des blessures, du sang et entendre des pleurs et des cris pouvaient facilement être très irritant. Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées lorsqu'une jeune femme lui offrit une tasse de thé.

- Oh merci, jeune fille. C'est très gentil à vous. Merci encore. Dit le magicien en prenant la tasse tout en lui souriant aimablement.

- C'est un plaisir que de vous servir maître magicien. Dit la jeune fille.

Gandalf la regarda partir et ne pu faire autrement que de l'observer plus attentivement. Il avait été surpris par son regard, un regard qui lui était familier. Puis, il sut qui était cette jeune fille. Il l'interpella à nouveau et lui demanda :

- Excusez-moi, jeune fille, mais je ne vous ai jamais vue ici auparavant. Seriez-vous nouvelle à Minas Tirith? Demanda Gandalf avec douceur.

- Non, pas du tout. Je suis de Minas Tirith. Mais je ne viens pas souvent a la cité. J'habite de l'autre coté des champs du Pelennor. Ma famille y a une petite terre que nous exploitons pour nos besoins personnels. Dit-elle.

- Et ou sont vos parents dans le moment? Demanda à nouveau Gandalf intrigué.

La jeune fille hésita à répondre, mais connaissant le magicien de réputation, elle ne pouvait lui mentir. Elle leva les yeux vers sa mère qui marchait de long en large du jardin. Elle lui dit alors :

- Je reste parce que ma mère refuse de quitter les lieux avant d'avoir des nouvelles satisfaisante de sa cousine. De plus, notre maison doit être inspectée avant d'y retourner et mon frère veut s'assurer que c'est sans danger pour nous. Dit-elle en soupirant découragé.

- Qui est votre mère?

- La femme qui marche depuis qu'elle a mis le nez dehors, Telrea de Dol Amroth. Elle devrait se calmer un peu, elle énerve tout le monde. C'est une femme très forte, trop peut-être et elle ne se rend pas compte qu'elle se fait du mal inutilement. Seulement, elle refuse de m'écouter et les guérisseurs encore moins. Si elle continue de cette façon, elle va mettre la vie de mon frère en danger. Dit-elle en secouant la tête négativement.

Gandalf approuva de la tête et sut immédiatement qui était cette femme. Il comprenait les inquiétudes de la jeune fille et lui proposa de lui parler. Cette dernière sourit moqueusement et lui dit :

- Bonne chance alors. Vous feriez mieux d'avoir de très sérieux arguments pour la convaincre de s'arrêter un peu. Elle est du genre tenace, vous le verrez bien par vous-même. Dit-elle en le quittant pour continuer son service.

Gandalf lui sourit a son tour et se dirigea vers Telrea qui marchait toujours de long en large. Il s'arrêta pour la regarder et sourit encore. Cette femme était vraiment exceptionnelle pour élevé seule une famille, avoir un époux à temps partiel et s'occuper de leur maison sans l'aide de personne. Il ne connaissait aucune femme qui accepterait ne vie semblable. Il se racla la gorge et dit timidement :

- Veuillez m'excuser Milady, mais êtes-vous Telrea de Dol Amroth?

Telrea se retourna vivement et retint son souffle un moment. Elle posa sa main nerveusement sous son ventre en faisant face au magicien blanc. Elle secoua la tête positivement et lui dit :

- Je suis en effet Telrea de Dol Amroth. Que puis-je pour vous Maître Gandalf?

- Je vois que vous savez qui je suis. Qui vous a parlé de moi?

- Tout le monde connait le Mage Suprême de l'ordre. Je ne suis pas sans savoir qui vous êtes. Que me voulez-vous? Demanda telle nerveusement.

- J'aimerais avoir un entretien avec vous si possible. Dit Gandalf en lui tendant le bras pour la guider dans un coin plus tranquille du jardin.

Telrea fut trop surprise pour protester et le suivit sans rien dire. Elle sentit une certaine peur s'emparer d'elle et une fois arrivé dans une petite alcôve cachée des regards indiscrets, Gandalf lui dit sans attendre.

- Je tenais à vous dire que j'étais de tout cœur avec vous concernant votre perte et que si vous aviez besoin de quoi que ce soit…

- Mais de quoi parlez-vous? Je ne comprends pas…

- Je sais qui vous êtes, je connais l'identité de votre époux…

Telrea recula d'un pas et posa sa main plus fermement sous son ventre de peur que le bébé sente ses craintes. Elle sentit un immense chagrin serrer son cœur et elle sentit les jambes fléchir sous son poids. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir à une telle déclaration et elle chercha du regard un endroit pour s'assoir. Gandalf sentit son trouble et immédiatement l'aida à prendre un siège. Une fois qu'elle fut assise, Telrea comprit que le magicien ignorait tout de la survit de Boromir. Elle ne pouvait se permettre de lui dévoiler la vérité sans en savoir plus. Elle devait nier, ne rien dire et le laisser parler. Gandalf prit place près d'elle et lui dit :

- Je suis désolé de vous surprendre de cette façon, mais…

- Personne ne sait, et personne ne doit savoir. Qui vous a parlé de ça? Demanda telle en le regardant d'un air suppliant.

Radagast est un bon ami à moi. Un peu avant que je découvre la traitrise de Saroumane, il m'a parlé de sa visite ici a la cité, du mariage qu'il a béni et qui était le couple qu'il avait uni. Il m'a aussi dit tout ce que vous et votre époux tentiez de faire afin de préserver votre famille. Radagast vous a pris en affection et je sais qu'il n'est pas le seul. Mais je n'ai pas crut bon de donner suite a ses paroles. Je regrette de ne pas l'avoir écouté plutôt, votre époux serait auprès de vous et…

- Mais c'est impossible maintenant, et ça l'était aussi à l'époque. Vous ne comprenez pas que ce qu'il a fait allait a l'encontre des désirs de son père!... Personne n'a sut ou même soupçonner ce que nous vivions. Et grâce a la complicité de quelques personnes…Dit elle désespérée et presque en larmes.

- Gandalf voyait a quel point elle avait travaillé dure pour garder secrète leur amour. Il sourit en coin et lui dit plus calmement :

- Vous n'aurez plus à vous soucier de ça maintenant puisque…

- Personne ne doit savoir Maître Gandalf, vous m'entendez, personne ne doit savoir…

- Mais le roi du Gondor est de retour et il est en droit de…

- Personne Maître magicien. Je ne veux pas attirer la pitié de personne et du roi encore moins. Dit-elle en se levant de son siège furieuse.

- Mais il pourrait vous aider. Vous avez droit à certain privilège dû à votre statue de…

- Mon statue n'est rien pour personne. Je suis Telrea de Dol Amroth, nièce de Roswen, tenancière d'auberge a Minas Tirith…

- Mais vous êtes la veuve de Boromir et vous avez droit a…

Telrea se tut et profita de la confusion de l'Istaris pour lui dire plus doucement cette fois :

- Rien… Je ne veux rien. Je n'ai jamais rien eut et je ne veux rien de personne non plus… Je vous en pris Maître Gandalf, personne ne doit savoir la vie que Boromir menait en secret. Je sais qu'il n'a rien dit à personne et c'est ce qu'il voulait. Nous évitions ainsi des problèmes avec son père et les membres de la cour. Alors si vous avez un peu de pitié pour lui, vous respecterez sa volonté et la mienne en gardant le silence sur nous.

Gandalf était abasourdi par les paroles de Telrea. Il ne pouvait pas lui refuser cette demande et il secoua la tête positivement. Il sourit et dit à la veuve de Boromir :

- Qu'il en soit ainsi alors. Vous resterez dans l'anonymat et je ferai parti des rares personnes à connaitre votre secret. Dit-il

- Merci Maitre Gandalf. Merci beaucoup. Dit-elle rassurer.

Gandalf lui prit le bras et l'entraina vers la maison des guérisons pour la ramena auprès de sa fille. Mais il ne resterait pas sans rien faire pour elle. Malgré son attitude arrogante et froide qui faisait de Boromir du Gondor un homme qui ne plaisait pas beaucoup au magicien, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il avait démontré plus de cœur qu'il ne le croyait. Et pour cette raison, il devait lui venir en aide d'une manière ou d'une autre. Telrea, de son côté, savait très bien que tôt ou tard son secret sur sa vie privée n'en serait plus un. Mais si elle pouvait retarder l'échéance, cela lui permettrait de réfléchir à un plan d'urgence.


	24. Une nouvelle vie

24- Une nouvelle vie

Le couronnement du roi fut un vif succès et déjà on préparait le mariage d'Aragorn et Arwen. Mais ce n'était pas tout le monde qui avait le cœur à la fête. Telrea se sentait triste et peiné de ne pouvoir assister aux festivités, mais son état lui interdisait d'en faire trop. Ce matin là, Nuriel et Sarafin se préparaient pour se rendre à la cité en compagnie de leurs amoureux. Latoya donnait la touche finale à la coiffure de Sarafin et Nuriel ajustait la robe qu'Eomer lui avait fait parvenir. A son air, Telrea savait très bien que la gitane aurait du mal à jouer le rôle de reine qu'Eomer voulait lui imposer. Mais tout comme elle, Nuriel s'en sortirait très bien avec l'aide d'Eowyn. D'ailleurs, la dame blanche du Rohan et la gitane semblaient très bien s'entendre au grand plaisir de Telrea.

Dans le cas de Sarafin, elle était un peu trop sur ses talons. Telrea n'avait aucun besoin de surveillance, mais pour sa cousine c'était une nécessité. Séphora et Nuriel l'avaient avisé de ne pas la laisser faire n'importe quoi. Elle persistait à en faire autant malgré son état. Une situation qui déplaisait royalement à Telrea puisqu'elle se sentait épiée de tous les côtés. Autant Nuriel, Sarafin et même ses enfants ne la laissait pas tranquille une minute.

Mais aujourd'hui, Telrea pourrait bénéficier d'une journée de repos sans sentir des yeux braqués sur elle à tout moment. Elle avait été d'une patience incroyable face aux plaintes des deux femmes concernant leurs tenus ou leur coiffure. Lorsqu'elles furent partis, Telrea s'écrasa sur une chaise sur le balcon et soupira soulagé qu'elle soit loin de chez elle. Seulement, la douleur qu'elle ressentait depuis le matin dans le bas de son ventre l'avait forcé à cacher son malaise à ses compagnes. Elle était certaine que c'était un avertissement du bébé qu'elle devait rester tranquille.

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Pendant une bonne partie de la matinée, elle était restée assise au soleil, profitant du beau temps et du calme de la maisonnée. Latoya lui avait servie le thé dehors pendant qu'elle, elle faisait le ménage et le repas. Roxelana mettait en pratique les conseils de Legolas au tir à l'arc sous l'œil attentif de sa mère. Telrea se sentait bien et plus calme, mais l'absence de son époux lui pesait. Elle jouait nerveusement avec l'anneau de Boromir entre ses doigts et se souvint de l'air abattu de Faramir lorsqu'il était venu la voir pour lui annoncer la nouvelle de la mort de son époux.

Telrea ne put faire autrement que de sourire à ce souvenir, mais elle avait un rôle à jouer et Nuriel était là pour le lui rappeler. Par chance qu'Haldir l'avait prévenu de cette annonce et lors de la visite de Faramir, elle avait sut bien gérer la situation. Mais les nouvelles de son époux se faisaient rares et elle commençait à s'impatienter. La venue du bébé, l'absence de Boromir qui se prolongeait, le nombre de visiteurs incessant qui allait et venait chez elle à tout moment, ne lui donnait aucun répit. C'était peut-être une bonne chose d'une certaine façon puisqu'elle n'avait pas le temps d'y penser. Mais le soir venus, elle se sentait seule avec ses pensées et sa peine la faisait pleurer.

Mais aujourd'hui, malgré le repos qu'elle avait espéré depuis quelque temps fut de courte durée puisque son identité secrète allait être découverte par plus d'une personne. Elle se leva lorsque Latoya l'invita à venir se restaurer et une fois debout elle sentit son ventre se contracter de façon violente et douloureuse. Latoya avait entendu ses plaintes et se précipita sur elle immédiatement.

- Mère! Est-ce que ça va? Dit Latoya en aidant sa mère à s'asseoir sur un fauteuil du salon.

- Ça pourrait aller mieux, mais ce n'est pas le cas… Je pense que c'est le moment pour ton frère de se montrer le bout du nez. Dit Telrea à sa fille qui la regardait avec horreur.

- Le bébé est en route? Mais c'est trop tôt!... Comment est-ce possible…

- Latoya, je n'en sais rien. Il faut que tu te rendes à la cité et demande à Séphora de venir tout de suite. J'ai une très mauvaise impression que quelque chose ne va pas. Ça ne se présente pas comme d'habitude. Dit Telrea en soufflant péniblement pour atténuer la douleur.

Latoya aida sa mère à se rendre dans sa chambre et cria à sa jeune sœur de venir surveiller sa mère. Elle sortie en courant par la suite, sella sa monture et prit la route la cité sans un regard en arrière. Telrea vit Roxelana prendre place au pied du lit et lui fit un sourire rassurant. La petite fille lui dit alors :

- Est-ce que tu as besoin de quelque chose maman? Tu veux un verre d'eau peut-être?

- Un bon grand verre d'eau serait très apprécié ma chérie. Tu veux bien m'en apporter? Dit sa mère aimablement.

Roxelana lui sourit et se rendit à la cuisine pour servir sa mère. Telrea profita de son absence pour laisser échapper un long gémissement de douleur. Elle reprit son souffle lentement dès que la douleur s'atténua. Elle savait que ce qu'elle ressentait n'était pas normal. Elle savait que quelque chose se passait. Elle s'appuya confortablement au fond de son lit et soupira épuisé par l'effort. Elle ouvrit les yeux et fixa le plafond de sa chambre et dit pour elle-même. :

- Oh je t'en pris Boromir…Ne me fait pas ce coup là. Ne m'abandonne pas, pas maintenant, pas dans le moment. On a besoin de toi… j'ai besoin de toi…

Elle vit sa fille arriver rapidement avec un verre qu'elle lui tendit. Telrea lui sourit et bu avec avidité. Mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser Roxelana être témoin de sa souffrance et pour lui éviter de la voir ainsi, elle lui dit en prenant sa main fermement :

- Tu sais ou se trouve Madril? Demanda t-elle à sa fille

- Oui, je sais ou il est. Tu veux que j'aille le chercher? Dit-elle en se remettant sur ses pieds.

- Oui, ce serait une bonne idée. Tu veux bien le prévenir de ce qui se passe? Lui dit Telrea le plus calmement possible.

Roxelana sourit et approuva de la tête. Elle se pencha pour embrasser sa mère sur la joue et fila aussi vite que ses petites jambes lui permettaient jusque dans le potager ou elle pourrait retrouver son frère. Telrea se sentit soulagé par son départ et cette fois elle ne retint pas son cri de douleur lorsqu'elle sentit son ventre se contracter encore plus douloureusement que précédemment. Cette fois, elle savait que ce serait une naissance très difficile pour elle et le bébé.


	25. L'épouse de Boromir

25- L'épouse de Boromir.

Après le départ précipité de Séphora et Haldir, Galadriel s'approcha du jeune Intendant et lui souffla un mot discret à l'oreille. Faramir se tendit comme une barre de fer et pâlit nerveusement. Galadriel lui dit alors en l'entrainant vers le roi :

- Vous devez lui dire, Seigneur Faramir. Séphora peut aider Telrea mais elle n'est pas apte pour les naissances difficiles. Dit La Dame.

Faramir comprit assez vite ce qui se passait et approuva les conseils de Galadriel. Il vit Nuriel au passage et ne cacha point son inquiétude. Il s'arrêta près du roi et lui dit :

- Sir, je suis désolé de vous déranger, mais j'ai besoin de vos services de guérisseur. Dit Faramir timidement.

- Mes services de guérisseur? Mais pourquoi? N'importe quel guérisseur pourrait vous être utile. Dit Aragorn en fronçant les sourcils.

- Malheureusement, je ne crois pas qu'un autre guérisseur pourrait venir en aide à une connaissance à moi pour mettre son enfant au monde. Selon Lady Galadriel, le bébé ne se présente pas normalement et Lady Séphora n'a pas les connaissances nécessaires pour ce genre de naissance. Dit Faramir qui commençait à paniquer.

Aragorn voyait son Intendant nerveux plus que de raison. Il sentait qu'il lui cachait quelque chose. Si c'était une connaissance à lui, n'importe quel guérisseur pourrait faire l'affaire. A son air, c'était suffisamment important pour lui demander son aide ou la femme en question représentait beaucoup à ses yeux. Une maîtresse peut-être? Pourquoi pas! C'était son droit… Mais son instinct lui disait qu'il devait en savoir plus avant d'agir. Seulement, il connaissait assez Faramir pour savoir qu'il ne dirait rien de compromettant. Il devait l'obliger à en dire plus. Il regarda son Intendant avec une certaine arrogance et lui dit :

- J'aimerais pouvoir vous aider Faramir, mais comme vous pouvez le constater, je suis passablement occupé avec mes invités. Vous n'aurez pas le choix que de faire appelle aux guérisseurs de la maison des guérisons. Dit Aragorn en voyant l'expression de Faramir changer radicalement.

Faramir ne sut quoi lui répondre. Il vit Nuriel à quelques pas de lui et lui jeta un regard suppliant. Nuriel comprit tout de suite ce qui se passait. Elle laissa échapper un léger cri de panique et dit :

- Oh non… Telrea… Et sans rien ajouter de plus, elle releva ses jupes et sortit de la salle en courant Eomer sur les talons.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Aragorn pour comprendre à son tour et il dit à son Intendant :

- Telrea? N'est-elle pas la cousine de Lady Sarafin? Demanda le roi.

- Oui Sir, c'est exacte, c'est la cousine de Sarafin et aussi…

Faramir sentit sa gorge se nouer il avait baissé les yeux pour ne pas lui montrer ses larmes. Puis, il se bomba le torse et d'une voix plus ferme il ajouta :

- ...Et la veuve de Boromir.

Aragorn sursauta aux paroles de Faramir. Il regarda du côté du magicien qui lui dit :

- Faramir vous dit la vérité Sir. Telrea est l'épouse légitime de Boromir.

- Et vous comptiez me le dire à quel moment? Vous le saviez depuis longtemps? Demanda le roi froidement.

- Je le sais depuis un bon moment déjà. Mais il serait préférable de vous en dire plus lorsque nous serons en selle. Dit Gandalf en souriant de façon rassurante à Faramir.

Aragorn approuva et donna des ordres en conséquence. Seulement, au moment où il quittait la salle, il fut abordé par Galadriel qui lui dit avec sérieux :

- Cette femme et son fils doivent vivre Monseigneur. Cet enfant sera un homme important pour le Gondor, comme l'était son père. Dit la Dame.

- Je vais faire l'impossible pour les sauver tous les deux. Dit Aragorn en se rendant immédiatement aux écuries.

Une fois sur la route qui menait chez Telrea, Aragorn demanda au magicien et a son Intendant :

- Racontez-moi pourquoi tant de secrets. Pourquoi ne pas en avoir parlé a personne?

- Parce que ce mariage a eu lieu dans le secret. Mon père n'était pas d'accord qu'il épouse la nièce de l'aubergiste. Mais ce que ressentait Boromir pour Telrea était plus fort que tout. Il a fréquenté Telrea pendant un certain temps jusqu'au jour ou mon père l'a fait suivre et a découvert son secret. C'est à ce moment qu'il a décidé de défier les ordres de mon père et a épousé Telrea malgré les menaces. Dit Faramir.

- Et il a installé sa jeune épouse dans un domaine à l'extérieur de la cité. Dit le roi.

- Seulement quelques personnes sont au courant de leur union. J'ai été témoin de son mariage ainsi que Roswen l'aubergiste. Malheureusement, sa position de capitaine en chef ne lui permettait pas d'être auprès de sa famille très souvent. Dit encore Faramir.

- Je suppose que c'est vous qui vous occupiez d'eux? Demanda Aragorn

- Oui Sir, j'ai vue grandir ses enfants et je peux dire sans honte que j'ai été plus présent que Boromir auprès de cette famille. Dit Faramir avec une certaine fierté.

Gandalf sourit à l'allusion. Il se doutait que le jeune capitaine des archers avait développé des sentiments pour l'épouse de son frère. Il demanda alors à Faramir :

- Et Denethor? Il l'a su comment?

- C'est ce que je ne sais pas. Mais il a immédiatement éloigné Boromir volontairement et menaçait tous ceux qui venaient en aide à Telrea. Par chance que sa tante était la pour elle. Je fus transféré en Ithilien et Boromir fut forcé de prendre la route de Fondcomb. Dit l'Intendant.

- Maintenant je comprends mieux son attitude froide et arrogante. Il n'a jamais voulu faire le voyage dès le départ. Dit Aragorn en regardant du côté du magicien qui approuva ses dires.

Aragorn soupira tristement et secoua la tête négativement. Il dit alors à Faramir :

- Si j'avais su…

- Vous n'auriez pas pu faire grand-chose. Dit Faramir

Aragorn ne put répliquer à ses affirmations puisqu'ils étaient en vue de la maison. Sans perdre de temps, Aragorn mit pieds à terre et se présenta dans la maison. Séphora sortie de la chambre rapidement et lui dit l'air inquiète :

- Le bébé se présente mal. Je crois que c'est un cas de mauvaise position. Est-ce que vous pouvez faire quelque chose. Demanda Séphora.

- Bon… Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Faites sortir tout le monde Nuriel, et occupez-vous des enfants. Sarafin faites chauffer de l'eau et apportez-moi beaucoup de serviettes. Dit Aragorn en relevant ses manches.

- Est-ce que je peux vous assister? Demanda Séphora

- Bien sûr, venez, nous ne serons pas assez de deux pour mettre au monde cet enfant. Dit-il en entrant dans la chambre de Telrea.

Séphora assistait le roi de son mieux. Ensemble, ils aidèrent Telrea à mettre au monde le fils de Boromir. Ce fut tard dans la soirée que le jeune Echtelion, fils de Boromir et Telrea fut présenté à la famille. La mère et l'enfant se portaient bien, mais les efforts de Telrea eurent raison d'elle. Aragorn lui donna une potion pour qu'elle puisse se reposer. Il sortit ensuite dans la cour et vit une image magnifique. Latoya prenait dans ses bras son jeune frère que lui tendait Faramir. Elle fut entourée de Madril et Roxelana. Aragorn eut une pensée pour Boromir, pour son compagnon de la communauté. Le fils de Boromir ne connaitrait jamais son père, mais il saurait tout de lui à travers les souvenirs de ses nombreuses connaissances.

Il ne put qu'admirer les efforts de Faramir pour maintenir unie cette famille. Il ne put qu'admirer Boromir pour avoir su défié l'autorité de son père pour l'amour. Aragorn sourit et se promit de tout faire pour que le peuple reconnaisse Telrea du Gondor, épouse de Boromir, capitaine en chef de la tour blanche de Minas Tirith et leurs enfants, Madril, Latoya, Roxelana et le dernier né Echtelion.


	26. Adieux au Gondor

26- Adieux au Gondor

Pendant les quelques jours qui suivirent la naissance de son fils, le roi du Gondor venait faire des visites régulièrement à la jeune mère en compagnie d'Arwen. Il était disponible autant pour ses soins que pour l'aider avec les enfants. Nuriel ne voulait pas qu'il s'occupe du ménage, mais il aimait faire la coupe du bois pour elle. Arwen et Sarafin prenaient un soin jaloux de Telrea au grand déplaisir de cette dernière. Mais pour Aragorn, l'histoire de Telrea et Boromir était plus qu'intéressante et il voulut en savoir plus. Gandalf lui raconta sa rencontre avec Radagast, Faramir lui parla de ce qu'il faisait pour eux et les hobbits se faisaient un plaisir de lui parler des nombreuses histoires que Boromir leur racontait.

Il avait appris beaucoup de Nuriel qui lui avait fait un historique de son arrivée chez Telrea. De son sauvetage par Faramir jusqu'au départ de Boromir pour Fondcomb. Elle lui raconta les rares occasions qu'elle avait eues une discussion avec lui et ne disait que du bien de son employeur. A la fin des ses rencontres, Aragorn pouvait dire qu'il en savait autant que tout le monde sur la vie secrète de Boromir.

Mais pour s'assurer de l'avenir de cette famille, il avait envoyé Madril sous les ordres de Beregorn. Il avait fait en sorte que Latoya fasse partie des dames de compagnie d'Arwen. En ce qui concerne la petite Roxelana, elle avait encore besoin de sa mère et envisageait un jour de devenir guérisseure. Elle s'était liée d'amitié avec Frodon qui comprit beaucoup mieux pourquoi Boromir l'avait confondue avec sa fille.

Malheureusement, Telrea ne se sentait pas très a l'aise avec les attentions et les courbettes qu'elle recevait de la part de tous. Elle était l'objet de respect qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de recevoir. Mais elle ne pouvait pas quitter la cité comme ça. Selon Haldir, Boromir n'était pas encore prêt à la rejoindre avant encore quelques semaines. Elle se plia donc a ce nouveau mode de vie avec politesse et dignité jusqu'au mariage du roi.

Mais aujourd'hui, la proposition tant attendue vint par l'entremise d'Haldir. Elle ne voulait pas retarder son départ plus longtemps et demanda audience au roi. Elle fut reçue par le roi lui-même et sa nouvelle reine dans la salle du trône. Il était heureux de la recevoir et vint au-devant d'elle en embrassant sa main comme il l'aurait fait à une Dame de la cour. Telrea rougit timidement en s'inclinant et lui dit sans lever les yeux :

- Que Votre Majesté me pardonne, mais je dois l'aviser d'une décision que je viens de prendre. Dit-elle

Aragorn fronça les sourcils et l'aida à se relever. Il pouvait voir de la peur dans son regard et il s'inquiéta de ce fait. Arwen vint le rejoindre et sourit à la jeune femme. Elle se doutait de ce qu'elle voulait lui dire et dit à son époux doucement :

- Je pense que Lady Telrea a besoin d'être rassuré. Je suis sur qu'elle a pris cette décision en toute connaissance de cause. Dit la reine.

- Que se passe-t-il Lady Telrea? Quelque chose ne va pas avec les enfants? Je vous en pris Milady, dites-moi ce qui se passe! Dit Aragorn craintivement.

- Non Sir, tout va bien avec les enfants. Seulement, je dois admettre que je n'ai pas l'habitude d'autant d'attention et tout ça me rend nerveuse. Dit-elle en rougissant.

Aragorn lui fit un large sourire compréhensif et soupira soulagé. Il regarda Arwen qui lui sourit en retour. Il lui dit alors :

- Je suppose que vous n'avez pas beaucoup d'aide à la maison?

- Ce n'est pas le problème. Je suis même heureuse que toute ma famille soit là pour moi. Sans eux je serais au désespoir. Ce n'est pas ce qui m'amène ici Sir. J'ai pris une décision qui ne va sans doute pas vous plaire. Dit-elle en baissant les yeux une fois encore.

- Quelle est cette décision qui ne me plaira pas? Demanda Aragorn soucieux subitement.

- Sir, j'ai reçu une offre de Lady Galadriel qu'il m'est difficile de refuser. Suite à cette offre, j'ai décidé de quitter Minas Tirith.

Aragorn agrandit les yeux de surprise. Arwen glissa sa main sur son bras pour le supporter moralement. Il lui dit avec étonnement :

- Pourquoi? Pourquoi voulez-vous quitter votre maison? Vous n'êtes pas bien ici? Si c'est le cas je peux prendre des arrangements afin que…

- Sir, je vous en pris. Vous avez été d'une aide précieuse pour le bien-être de ma famille, mais comprenez moi! Ce n'est pas ce genre de vie que je voulais. Je n'ai pas ma place ici. Je suis une veuve qui refuse d'être prise en pitié. Depuis la fin de la guerre, j'ai eu plus de propositions de mariage que dans toute ma jeunesse. Je ne suis pas prête à ça. De plus, l'avenir de Madril est assuré avec son poste parmi les gardes de la cité. Latoya est à votre service et semble bien se débrouiller. Je la sais entre bonnes mains. Quant à Roxelana et Echtelion, ils ont besoin de connaître leur autre famille et de vivre une vie plus calme et tranquille. Dit Telrea presque suppliante.

- Si c'est de temps dont vous avez besoin…

- Non Sir, j'ai besoin de plus que du temps. Boromir n'a jamais voulu une vie mouvement parmi la cour. Ce n'était pas le genre de vie qu'il voulait pour nous. Il savait que je n'y serais pas à l'aise… Je regrette Sir, mais je ne peux pas…

- Et où irez-vous dans ce cas? Vous avez parlé d'une proposition de Lady Galadriel, quelle est-elle? Demanda Aragorn.

- Votre grand-mère, Lady Galadriel, m'a offert de gérer le domaine de l'Isengard. Selon le conseil des elfes, l'endroit pourrait abriter un sanctuaire en l'honneur des grands disparus de cette guerre. Un lieu de culte si vous voulez. Tout le monde y sera le bienvenue pour se recueillir et honorer la mémoire de ceux qui ne sont plus. C'est un défi intéressant que j'aimerais relever et qui pourrait m'aider à m'habituer à ma solitude. Dit Telrea en regardant la reine timidement.

- Je suis au courant de ce que vous a proposé Lady Galadriel. Je connais votre réputation de femme d'affaires et selon Faramir, vous avez tous les atouts pour bien gérer cet endroit. Dit la reine avec fierté.

- Merci, Majesté. Je vous remercie de votre confiance. Je ferai de cet endroit un havre de paix et de tranquillité, accessible à tous et en tout temps. Dit Telrea en s'inclinant devant la reine.

Aragorn ne pouvait cacher sa déception et dans une dernière tentative pour la convaincre de rester, il lui dit :

- Êtes-vous sûr que c'est ce que vous voulez? Vous n'aurez pas de regret? Avez-vous pensé à Faramir? Il sera dévasté par votre départ, vous le savez, j'espère? Dit le roi tristement.

- Oui Sir, c'est ce que je veux et je n'aurai aucun regret. Quant à Faramir, je vais lui faire mes adieux dans le courant de la journée. Il est préférable pour nous deux que je m'éloigne de lui. Il se sent obligé à moi et il se refuse une vie normale par ma présence…

Aragorn voyait bien qu'elle était décidée à donner suite à son projet et résignée, il soupira lourdement. Il ne pouvait la blâmer d'agir de cette façon et il admirait sa force de caractère et son courage. Une autre femme se serait mise à pleurer exagérément, mais pas elle. Il sourit et vit à son cou l'anneau que Boromir lui avait remis lors de son dernier souffle. Il avança vers elle et toucha du doigt le bijou et lui dit :

- Boromir m'a dit avant de mourir qu'il regrettait… que vous aviez raison…

Telrea sentit les larmes piquer ses yeux. Elle n'en pouvait plus et espérait mettre un terme à cette rencontre rapidement. Elle ne se sentait plus la force de continuer à lui cacher quoi que ce soit. Encore un petit effort et ce serait terminé. Elle lui dit alors pour finir :

- Je lui avais dit qu'il ne reviendrait pas cette fois. Que son père l'envoyait à la mort… Il vous a dit la vérité, j'avais raison. Dit-elle en laissant une simple larme couler sur sa joue.

Aragorn l'a pris dans ses bras pour la consoler et laissa une larme apparaître au coin de l'œil. Arwen sourit à ce tendre moment et lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, elle fit comme son époux. Telrea s'était promis de ne pas pleurer, mais l'émotion était trop forte. Elle quitta le roi et la reine et leur promit de venir les saluer avant le départ. Une fois partie, Aragorn dit à Arwen :

- Je suis triste de la voir partir. Je ne crois pas la revoir un jour. Dit-il tristement.

- Bien sûr que tu vas la revoir, mais ça ne sera pas pour demain. Tu la reverras, ça j'en suis sur et vos retrouvailles seront remplis de joie. Tu verras… Un jour tu la reverras. Dit la reine.

Aragorn sourit à sa femme et embrassa sa joue avant de reprendre sa place à la table pour replonger dans ses papiers. Arwen secoua la tête positivement et pria en silence pour que la rencontre entre Telrea et Faramir se passe bien.


	27. La peine de Faramir

27 La peine de Faramir

Telrea savait très bien que sa rencontre avec Faramir serait dès plus difficile. Mais elle ne pouvait attendre plus longtemps pour lui faire part de sa décision. Elle se rendit dans les jardins du roi ou elle savait que Faramir s'y trouvait. Elle ne fut pas déçue lorsqu'elle le vit en grande discussion avec Eowyn du Rohan. Elle sourit. Il formait un joli couple ces deux-là. Elle soupira soulagée qu'enfin Faramir ait trouvé quelqu'un à aimer. Elle voulut faire volte-face, mais Eowyn eut connaissance de sa présence et sourit en la voyant. Faramir la regarda et la rejoignit pour la serrer dans ses bras.

- C'est une bonne surprise de te voir Telrea. Tu es venue voir Madril je suppose? Dit-il avec bonne humeur.

- Non, je suis venue voir le roi pour lui parler d'un projet que je prévois mener à bien. Dit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Faramir sourit en coin et fronça les sourcils. Il n'osait pas lui demander quel était ce projet de peur qu'il n'aime pas ce qu'elle allait dire. Ce fut Eowyn qui lui posa la question qui brûlait ses lèvres.

- Que voulez-vous faire?

- Je vais m'occuper de développer l'Isengard en un lieu de paix. Lady Galadriel m'a proposé de devenir la Maîtresse des lieux. Dit Telrea en le fixant intensément.

Faramir était sous le choc de cette nouvelle. Il lui dit avec surprise :

- Mais tu n'y penses pas? Telrea tu ne peux pas faire ça! Tu n'as aucune connaissance de la gestion d'un tel domaine. Tu as pensé à Madril et Latoya? Echtelion et Roxelana sont si jeunes…

Telrea voyait de la tristesse dans le regard de Faramir et choisie de ne pas lui répondre. Eowyn comprit que quelque chose venait de se briser en lui. Tout ce qu'il comprit, c'était que Telrea quittait le Gondor. Il soupira tristement et il lui demanda :

- Donne-moi une autre raison que ce projet Telrea. Dis-moi que c'est pour vivre ton deuil. Dit Faramir.

- C'est une des raisons, en effet. Je ne me sens pas à ma place ici. Je ne suis pas une Dame, mais une simple femme du peuple. C'est comme ça que Boromir m'a connue et c'est comme ça que nous nous sommes aimés. Je me sens triste à chaque fois que je me couche le soir. Je pleure toutes les nuits parce qu'il me manque. Tout ce qui m'entoure me rappelle à son souvenir. Je n'en peux plus Faramir. J'ai besoin de m'éloigner d'ici pour oublier…

- Tu veux changer de vie? Demanda Faramir.

- Je veux continuer à vivre. Je veux élever mes enfants dans le souvenir de leur père. Malheureusement, ici, les souvenirs seront plus douloureux pour moi que pour eux. Je veux que tu comprennes que j'ai besoin de ça pour m'épanouir. Si j'ai pris cette décision, c'est pour Roxelana et Echtelion. Ils ont besoin de stabilité et de paix pour grandir normalement. Je t'en pris Faramir, ne m'empêche pas de faire ma vie comme je l'entends. Dit Telrea presque suppliante.

Faramir baissa les yeux et lui tourna le dos. Il évitait son regard pour ne pas lui montrer sa peine. Telrea regarda Eowyn et cette dernière décida de les quitter afin de leur permettre de discuter librement. Faramir apprécia le geste de la jeune femme et une fois seul, il dit à la femme de son frère :

- Je comprends que tu veuilles partir pour vivre ta peine. Mais c'est difficile pour moi de l'accepter. Tu vas me manquer Telrea, toi et les enfants. Avec ton départ, c'est une partie de moi qui me quitte. Comme mon père et Boromir avant toi. Dit-il tristement.

- Je sais Faramir, mais nous nous reverrons un jour. Je ne ferme pas la porte à un retour éventuel. Rien ne t'empêche de venir me voir à ton tour. Mais tu ne perds pas tout puisque Madril est en poste ici et que Latoya est au service de la reine.

- Et la maison? Tu veux la vendre?

- Non, pas du tout. Madril et Latoya vont y habiter jusqu'à ce que l'un ou l'autre fonde une famille bien à eux. Dit Telrea en souriant.

Faramir sourit et comprit que rien ne la ferait changer d'idée. Il secoua la tête négativement et ferma les yeux. Il n'avait d'autre choix que de se plier à ses exigences. Il lui dit à nouveau :

- Je perds la seule famille qu'il me reste avec ton départ et ça me rend triste. Dit-il.

- Mais tu ne perds rien Faramir, au contraire, tu gagnes un bel avenir et si mes yeux ne me font pas défaut, j'ai crue remarqué que tu portais un certain intérêt a une jeune Rohirrim. Elle est tout à fait charmante tu sais et elle te fera une épouse merveilleuse. Dit Telrea en lui souriant malicieusement.

Faramir sourit timidement et rougit en baissant les yeux. Telrea sut que Faramir s'en remettrait avec le temps. Seulement, elle ne put que sentir une certaine peine dans le cœur de son beau-frère et elle eut la conviction qu'il ne lui disait pas tout. Elle préférait ne pas en savoir plus. Elle prit une profonde respiration et s'approcha de lui pour embrasser sa joue. Elle lui dit alors avec tendresse :

- Tu vas me manquer Faramir. Je n'aurais pas pu survivre sans toi et je t'en remercie infiniment. Je t'en serai a jamais reconnaissante.

- Tu ne me dois rien Telrea. Je l'ai fait pour toi et pour Boromir. Dit Faramir en lui souriant tristement.

- Je sais, et Boromir le savait. Dit-elle avec douceur.

Faramir aurait voulu lui en dire beaucoup plus, mais il comprit que sa belle-sœur aimait son époux même dans la mort. Elle s'éloigna de lui légèrement et le quitta rapidement pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer. Elle se rendit à l'écurie et monta en selle pour quitter la cité le plus vite possible. Elle devait faire ses bagages pour prendre la route sans délai afin de commencer sa nouvelle vie.

L'Intendant du Gondor la regarda partir sans la retenir et il suivit son départ jusqu'à la sortie de la cité. Il était triste, tellement triste et lorsqu'il ne vit plus la silhouette de Telrea au loin, il se mit à pleurer le cœur brisé.


	28. La réunion

28- La réunion

Telrea était plus que nerveuse à l'idée de tout quitter pour une nouvelle demeure. Madril et Latoya la rassurèrent que tout irait bien. Haldir et Séphora faisaient le voyage avec elle pour raison de sécurité et surtout pour s'assurer que la rencontre avec le nouveau Seigneur des lieux se fasse dans l'harmonie la plus totale.

Ils voyagèrent pendant trois jours et tout au long du trajet, Telrea posait des questions sur le domaine et ce qu'elle pouvait y trouver. Haldir répondait de son mieux et Séphora tentait de calmer ses craintes, car elle se doutait que c'était l'inquiétude qui rendait la jeune femme si bavarde. Plus le temps passait et plus Telrea devenait impatiente d'atteindre sa destination.

Toutes ses craintes disparurent lorsqu'ils franchirent les murs du domaine de l'Isengard. Elle était fascinée par tant de beauté et la paix qu'elle ressentait. Elle n'avait pas assez de ses deux yeux pour tout voir ce qui l'entourait. Elle s'extasiait devant les arbres en fleur, les nombreuses plantes et les diverses variétés de fleurs aux odeurs enivrantes. Elle voyait des paysans qui travaillaient la terre et qui les saluèrent au passage. Elle voyait bien qu'il y avait encore beaucoup à faire pour que tout soit près pour l'ouverture officielle du domaine au grand public. Mais pour que ce soit possible, elle devrait faire le tour de l'endroit pour planifier les priorités.

Elle était plongée dans ses pensées en commentant tout ce qu'elle voyait quand Haldir lui dit :

- Nous sommes à l'entrée de la tour d'Orthanc. C'est ici que vous et votre famille habiterez. Venez, laissez-moi vous montrer ce que vous aurez à votre disposition. Dit l'elfe en lui pointant du doigt la grande tour d'Orthanc.

Telrea ne put retenir un cri de surprise en levant les yeux sur la tour des Istaris. Elle dit alors avec surprise :

- C'est vraiment magnifique… C'est inimaginable…

- Oui, c'est grandiose, mais je pense que vous préfèrerez plus le jardin attenant à la maison. C'est un endroit que vous aimeriez encore plus, j'en suis sur. Dit Séphora en l'encourageant à emprunter l'allée devant elle.

Elle fronça les sourcils et hésita à arrêter la charrette pour y faire le reste à pied. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'il y avait plus beau encore que ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Elle vit les deux elfes mettre pieds à terre et descendit de la charrette à son tour. Haldir prit les devants et les guidèrent sur l'étroite allée qui menait derrière la tour. Le chemin était décoré des deux côtés de fleurs de toutes les couleurs. Telrea prenait son temps pour tout voir et admirer avec attention tous les détails qu'elle voyait. Haldir lui céda le passage et elle continua la route sans eux.

Seulement, à chaque pas elle sentait qu'elle n'était pas seule. Une présence inconnue, mais familière se fit sentir et elle figea. Elle se tourna lentement vers sa droite et distingua une silhouette au loin. Il s'agissait d'un homme, un homme qui lui tournait le dos. Mais ce genre de physique ne lui était pas inconnu au contraire. Elle sentit son cœur s'emballer de façon très rapide et elle n'eut pas besoin de demander qui était l'homme devant elle. Elle savait très bien de qui il était question.

Roxelana vint la rejoindre sur le sentier et Telrea lui dit :

- Va rejoindre Séphora et Haldir et demande-leur de l'occuper de ton frère. Je dois… je dois parler avec…

- Est-ce que je peux jouer dans le jardin en t'attendant? Dit la fillette.

Telrea la regarda avec étonnement. Séphora s'approcha d'elles et dit à Telrea :

- Je m'occupe des enfants. Je pense que vous avez mieux à faire pour l'instant. Dit la guérisseur en prenant la main de la fillette.

Telrea était trop ébranlé pour répliquer. Elle regarda partir sa fille en compagnie des deux elfes et lorsqu'ils furent hors de vue, elle fit volte-face pour fixer l'homme qui se retourna au même moment. Elle ne put retenir ses larmes et couvrit sa bouche de ses mains. Elle voyait celui qu'elle attendait depuis si longtemps. Elle fit quelques pas et son époux vint la rejoindre. Il ouvrit les bras et elle s'y blottit en larme et trop faible pour se maintenir debout.

Boromir avait souri en voyant sa femme venir vers lui. Il ne put retenir ses larmes et il prit sa bouche dans un baiser passionné et rempli d'amour. Ils ne se souciaient que très peu de ce qui les entourait et ils s'embrassèrent avec tendresse et beaucoup d'affection. Haldir était resté encore quelques instants pour regarder le couple et sourit à leur bonheur. Discrètement, il quitta les lieux pour rejoindre Séphora et les enfants.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent par manque d'air, Boromir dit à sa femme a son oreille :

- Tu m'as tellement manqué Telrea. Si tu savais à quel point… Je t'aime ma chérie, je t'aime a en mourir.

- Je sais mon aimé, mais tu es déjà mort pour tout le monde… Sauf pour moi. Dit-elle en effleurant ses lèvres des siennes de façon langoureuse.

Boromir rugis et souris en même temps. Il aurait bien voulu continuer ce moment d'intimité, mais ils avaient beaucoup à discuter. Il lui dit alors en la repoussant devant lui :

- Il faut qu'on parle et sérieusement. Il y a des choses que nous devrons faire pour garder notre identité secrète. Et j'ai bien l'intention de tout faire pour que cette nouvelle vie soit celle dont tu as toujours rêvé. La première chose, c'est mon nom. Je ne suis plus Boromir du Gondor, mais Borion de l'Isengard et devant les hommes et les valars je serai ton époux. Plus jamais je ne te quitterai, plus jamais je ne partirai et plus jamais nous ne serons séparés. Dit-il en la prenant à nouveau dans ses bras.

- Oh Boromir, je suis tellement heureuse que tout soit enfin terminé. Je serai la femme que tu voudras, je serai l'épouse du Seigneur de L'Isengard pourvu que cette fois nous ayons une vraie vie de famille. Dit-elle en se blottissant contre lui.

- Je serai avec toi jusqu'à la fin de mes jours et pour te prouver ma bonne foie, je vais te faire voir quelque chose qui te plaira surement. Dit Boromir en prenant sa main pour l'entrainer vers une partie du jardin caché par des plantes.

Boromir écarta les buissons pour y faire paraître une porte qu'il ouvrit. Il la guida dans les escaliers pour ensuite s'arrêter devant une porte qu'il ouvrit. Telrea était bouche bée en voyant une pièce claire et très vaste. C'était joliment décoré et la fenêtre donnait sur les jardins. Telrea sourit à la vue splendide qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Boromir vint la rejoindre et encercla sa taille de son bras et lui dit à l'oreille :

- Nous aurons cette vue tous les matins si tu le désires. Ce sera notre petit nid d'amour, notre cachette secrète lorsque nous voudrons être seuls. Dit-il en effleurant la peau de son cou de ses lèvres.

Telrea sentit des frissons parcourir son corps en entier. Elle se retourna vers lui et lui dit en caressant son torse de ses mains :

- Dans ce cas, fait de moi ta femme à nouveau. Que je devienne Telrea de l'Isengard… pour vrai. Dit-elle sensuellement.

Boromir sourit en sans hésiter, il souleva sa femme dans ses bras pour la déposer délicatement sur le grand lit qui prenait toute la place dans la pièce et avec douceur et tendresse, il l'aima jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme épuisé par l'amour et le plaisir.


	29. Épilogue

29- Épilogue

Il y avait plus d'une dizaine d'années que la guerre était terminé et la paix en terre du milieu était bien installée partout sur les royaumes des hommes. La vie était belle et prospère pour tout le monde. Mais ce fut long et ardu de tout remettre en ordre. Les travaux furent longs et difficiles afin de rendre la beauté d'antan aux endroits endommagés par la guerre. Les nains avaient été très présents au Gouffre de Helm et à Minas Tirith pour faire le gros des réparations. Gimli voyait à ce que tout soit fait proprement.

Legolas aussi faisait sa part et grâce aux elfes des différents royaumes, les forêts reprirent de la vigueur et de leur beauté. Bien sûr, il y avait un peu de Galadriel dans tout ça et ce fut avec le sourire que Boromir dû admettre que la magie des elfes pouvait faire des miracles. Les ents avaient fait beaucoup pour redonner toute la splendeur des jardins à l'Isengard et le Seigneur des lieux leur en fut des plus reconnaissants.

Le départ de Séphora et Haldir pour les Valinors avait causé un grand vide dans le cœur de Telrea. Roxelana en avait eu une peine énorme et Echtelion avait beaucoup pleuré. Quant au dernier né de la famille, il perdait un ami pour jouer en Haldir. Mais leur temps en terre du milieu tirait à sa fin et avant qu'il n'en souffre trop, ils avaient décidé de partir. Telrea avait tenu a ce que tous les membres de sa famille assistent a un dernier repas en leur compagnie afin de saluer une dernière fois les deux elfes qui selon Boromir avait été d'une aide précieuse pour eux tous.

Ce fut après leur départ qu'ils eurent la visite inattendue de Sarafin, Legolas en compagnie du Roi du Rohan et sa reine. C'était la première visite d'Eomer en Isengard depuis la fin de la guerre. Nuriel y était venu plusieurs fois, mais sans lui. Telrea avait hésité à faire connaitre l'identité du seigneur d'Orthanc, mais à l'air suppliant de Nuriel, elle avait accepté de dévoiler le secret de Borion de l'Isengard. Eomer avait été surpris en découvrant que Boromir était en vie, mais il avait compris que c'était nécessaire. Il avait, par la suite, été l'un des plus fervents défenseurs du domaine au conseil des alliés.

Pendant les années qui suivirent, le sanctuaire de l'Isengard était un lieu de recueillement pour tous ceux qui voulaient rendre hommage aux nombreux disparus de la guerre de l'anneau. Et pendant toutes ces années, Telrea et Boromir furent les maîtres incontestés de ce lieu de prière.

Aujourd'hui, c'était jour de fête. Boromir et Telrea recevait leurs amis et leurs enfants pour un diner en famille. Ils étaient réunis tous ensemble à festoyer et discuter de tout et de rien. Ce fut le sourire aux lèvres que Telrea regardait satisfaite la longue tablée qui accueillait tous ceux qu'elle aimait. Boromir se pencha à son oreille et lui dit :

- Contente j'espère?

- Je suis très contente. Regarde-les! Ils sont heureux d'être ici. Et moi je le suis pour eux. C'est ce dont j'ai rêvé toute ma vie. Avoir ma famille et mes amis autour de moi. Ce n'est plus un rêve maintenant, c'est la réalité. Dit-elle en lui souriant amoureusement.

- Je suis heureux que tu sois contente. Moi aussi je suis satisfait de les avoir tous ici avec nous et en même temps… Malheureusement, il manque Haldir et Séphora et je ne parle pas des autres… dit Boromir tristement.

- Je sais, mon aimé, je sais. Tu aurais aimé que Faramir… Dit Telrea compréhensive

- Faramir, Aragorn, les hobbits, Gimli et beaucoup d'autres. Mais je comprends que nous ne pouvions pas impliquer trop de monde dans ce secret. Déjà que la présence d'Eomer est un peu inattendu, mais je suis très conscient que dans ce cas, c'était nécessaire. Dit Boromir en regardant du côté de Nuriel qui semblait très heureuse.

- Il pourra parler en notre nom au conseil. Legolas fait de son mieux, mais il ne peut pas toujours plaider en notre faveur. Nous sommes sur le territoire du Rohan, donc il revient à Eomer de s'occuper de nous. Je pense que c'est une bonne chose pour le sanctuaire. Ajouta Telrea.

- Dans le cas du domaine, oui je suis d'accord. Il serait préférable qu'il n'y ait plus d'autres personnes au courant de notre secret. Dit Boromir en souriant en coin.

- Pourquoi? Tu n'aimerais pas avoir plus de visiteurs? Dit Telrea malicieusement.

- Non, parce que j'aime la vie que nous menons et je ne tiens pas à être dérangé trop souvent. D'ailleurs, dès leurs départs, j'ai bien l'intention de demander à Roxelana de l'occuper des garçons pendant quelques jours. J'ai envie de t'avoir pour moi tout seul un certain temps. Dit-il sensuellement à son oreille.

Telrea rougit à ses paroles et baissa les yeux. Elle sentit un long frisson parcourir son corps et souhaitait que leurs invités quittent le domaine rapidement après le repas. Mais ils venaient à peine d'arriver et elle savait qu'ils resteraient quelques jours. Mais l'attente en valait la peine et secrètement elle espérait qu'il se souviendrait de sa promesse une fois qu'ils seront partis. Boromir prit sa main qu'il porta à ses lèvres et lui dit amoureusement :

- Je t'aime Telrea, et je vais t'aimer jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Dit-il avec sérieux

- Je t'aime aussi Boromir, et moi aussi je t'aimerai jusqu'à mon dernier souffle.

Et tendrement, il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser avec amour. Nuriel avait surpris le geste se leva de son siège et leva son verre et dit :

- Mes amis, levons nos verres à nos hôtes. A Telrea et Borion… Merci pour votre accueil, merci pour ce festin de roi, merci de nous recevoir à votre table comme des membres de votre famille. Je me sens chez moi auprès de vous et je suis sur que Legolas et Sarafin seront d'accord avec moi. Vous nous honorez de votre confiance en partageant votre secret avec nous. Que la vie soit belle et heureuse ainsi que favorable dans tout ce que vous entreprendrez dans l'avenir. Merci. Dit la reine du Rohan.

Tous levèrent leur verre au couple de l'Isengard. Boromir et Telrea sourièrent et s'embrassèrent devant tous afin de leur montrer qu'ils s'aimaient comme au premier jour et qu'ils n'avaient aucun regret de leur nouvelle vie. Legolas prit la main de Sarafin qu'il serra délicatement tout en lui souriant amoureusement et Eomer entoura la taille de sa femme pour la serrer contre lui. Le bonheur de Telrea et Boromir était contagieux et un exemple à suivre. C'est d'ailleurs cette image heureuse que leurs enfants gardèrent en mémoire toute leur vie quand ils avaient une pensée pour leurs parents.

Fin

N.B.: Ceci met fin a l'histoire de Telrea et Boromir. La 6ième partie sera la conclusion de cette série vue par des gens de l'extérieur. Des gens qui ont cotoyés de près ou de loin nos héros. A bientôt.


End file.
